The Melody of the Sphere
by SHArice
Summary: In an attempt to save everything he holds dear, a young man will have to risk everything, including his chance to fall in love. But one person, unsure of her feelings for the young wizard, refuses to let him go.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note (A/N):** The story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, therefore, it is Cho's seventh year. I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character, so don't send flames if I may get a few things wrong. The plot was inspired by Final Fantasy X-2 (property of Square Enix), which follows two couples – one in the present, which will be Harry and Cho, and another who lived many years ago…my own original characters.

Enjoy! Reviews are welcome.

o o o o o o o

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Prologue: Sing a Song_

"In my dearest memories…," he sang, recalling the verse he remembered the best from the performance, "I see you reaching out to me…" His voice was not that of a pop star, but he could carry a tune. He sat alone in the middle of the quidditch pitch, fine tuning the twigs of his broom from his last match. It had been one of his best games in the season. Being one of the youngest and best seekers for England was what he had envisioned himself to be since he began the high-flying game of quidditch. "Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name…"

From the North side entrance of the pitch stood a figure. She smiled as she watched the young man perfect the twigs on his broom, making sure that they were properly aligned, oblivious to her presence. She had watched the rising seeker win the game and was quite impressed with his flying prowess. His enchanting eyes – one blue and the other green – captivated her when they had met after her concert. Garrett…the name itself was interesting. "A voice from the past," he continued, "joining yours and mine…adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes on and on…," Garrett was ignoring the polishing of his broom's handle and inhaled sharply before continuing, "Melodies of life…look to the skies beyond the flying birds…"

In the distance she mouthed the words as he sang them, smiling all the while. Then she heard him curse as he scratched his head and mumbled, "Aww, crap! What was that next line?"

She stepped into the sunlight and sang, "Forever and beyond…" (A/N: Chorus to _Melodies of Life_ from _Final Fantasy IX_…please see bottom of prologue for complete lyrics)

The young man turned around and watched as she approached him, her black hair seeming to catch the rays of sunlight in its locks. He decided she was definitely a beautiful woman the moment she smiled and said, "Garrett, right?"

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. "Yeah…I'm amazed you remembered my name…Belle," he chided, standing up to meet her.

"You seemed to forget to tell me you could sing."

"I can't," he said, shouldering his broom.

"Then I must've mistaken you for someone else," she said, turning around to face the exit.

"No!" he shouted rather quickly. Belle turned around and grinned. "I mean…no," he repeated a little softer, "I just hoped you – er – didn't find my supposed singing too horrible." Garrett backed away and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to massage the nervousness away. Standing before a girl like Belle was enough to make any guy nervous.

"Don't worry about it," she said giggling.

_Giggling should be made illegal_, he thought. "But I am worrying about it. Tell me, how did I sound?"

"Well…" she drawled out, taking a sudden interest in the ground, "I wouldn't mind being serenaded by you."

"Wha – ?"

"You have a nice voice, Garrett," she said softly, "I hope to hear you sing another time." She watched as he stared at her. His blue and green eyes never blinking as she turned and left the pitch. The wind tousled his already messy black hair, sending unnoticed shivers up his spine. Garrett watched as her figure receded into the distance and when it seemed he was alone again, his face split into a wide grin.

o o o o o o o

I know that was pretty boring, but I have to start with an exposition that will later piece together with the rest of the story. Reviews (particularly constructive criticism) are welcome.

_Melodies of Life_

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain.

Melodies of life – love's lost refrain.

Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why.

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud 'til they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on…

Melodies of life look to the sky beyond the flying birds,

Forever and beyond.

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.

Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?

Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on…

Melodies of life look to the sky beyond the flying birds,

Forever and beyond.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,

Your voice will still remember our melody.

Now I know we'll carry on.

Melodies of life,

Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,

As long as we remember…


	2. Enter Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** The prologue was merely to get the ball rolling with some form of an exposition. This chapter is when the characters we all hope will one day get together meet and begin their next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Without further delay, I present…

o o o o o o o

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter One: Enter Harry Potter_

Perfect. It was all perfect. Harry Potter was celebrating being sixteen years old for approximately ten and a half hours. The Weasley family had invited him to spend the remainder of the summer with them the day before and were now crowded around him in their living room, watching him open his gifts. "Remind me to send Dobby an extra pair of socks this Christmas," Harry said, smiling at the bright red glasses case he had received from the house elf.

"It's even got a snitch drawn on it," the youngest Weasley, Ginny pointed out. Harry took a closer look and saw that the elf had made an attempt to paint the tiny golden ball, but had resulted in something like a circle with two triangles sticking out from either end.

"Who cares? Go on, Harry open the rest of 'em up," Ron exclaimed, handing him another box. Ron had always been impatient when it came to opening gifts. The two had been best friends since the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express nearly five years ago. Ron was significantly taller than Harry, standing a quarter of an inch under six feet. His pointy nose and notorious freckles still remained however. He added, "That one's from Charlie. Said he was sorry he couldn't take the day off."

Harry mumbled that it was all right and tried to appear mature as he somewhat slowed down opening it…somewhat. Ron was jumping up and down as Harry pulled out Quidditch pads from the box. Harry merely took to noticing that they were black and seemed to be made from… "Dragon scales! Harry, it's made from the skin of a Hungarian Horntail!" Ron took one and ran his hand over it. The arm bracers and shin guards were covered in what looked to be merely black leather. Fred and George proved the durability of the equipment by trying to set it on fire (much to the disappointment of Mrs. Weasley), but the spell was deflected and singed some hair off of Crookshanks who was napping in a corner.

"I guess we know how much this stuff can endure," George assessed throwing the bracer back to Harry. He smiled and tried it on his arm. It fit perfectly.

"I guess he thought it would encourage you since you're now allowed to play Quidditch," Hermione chirped in, plopping on the couch next to Harry as he adjusted the shin guard on his leg. It also fit perfectly.

"Me and mum helped him decide on what to get you, Harry," Ginny said, sitting up as if to challenge what Ron thought up in giving Harry. Ron ignored her and returning to gawking at the bracer.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said, "These will really come in handy after that bludger incident. Do you remember?"

"How could anyone forget?" Ron replied, "That bloke Lockhart _accidentally_ removed your bones!" In his second year at Hogwarts, Harry had been chased by a tampered bludger and it had broken his arm in his attempt to catch the snitch.

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Weasley said offering another Harry another gift, "Remus and Moody sent it this morning." Hermione nudged in to get a closer look. She had been a little edgy of Remus when she had found out he was a werewolf in their third year, but had grown to trust him last year in their discovery of the Order of the Phoenix. There was no wrapping. Fred came over and opened the taped down flaps (you try ripping open four layers of duct tape) with a small pocket knife, allowing Harry more ease in opening it. _Moody really didn't take any chances, did he?_

There was a letter. It read:

_Harry,_

_Happy 16th birthday! Lupin and I spent forever looking for this. We hope all is going well for you today and wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts this year. Remember – constant vigilance!_

_Moody_

Tossing aside the note, Harry dug around the styrofoam before pulling out a black satin robe trimmed with silver around the sleeves, neckline, and hem. Harry pulled it on, wincing slightly at the seemingly high collar and the weight the robe added to his shoulders. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley beamed, having that look in their eyes that read 'our-little-Harry-is-all-grown-up.' "I wonder how long it took them to find that!" Fred said as he and George made an escape to the kitchen.

"There's something in the pocket, Harry," Hermione suddenly said, taking a piece of parchment and handing it to him.

"It's from Lupin."

_Dear Harry,_

_I've gotten word from McGonagall about your testing last year. Moody and I agreed that you've earned this and hope you'll seriously consider a profession in being an Auror. You should be getting your scores some time next week along with your courses. Dumbledore has also informed us that Hogwarts will be having a rather extravagant ball this year, although the time has not been revealed. Just think of this as a coming of age present from all of us here at the Order. _

_Remus Lupin_

"They've all ready sent Ron and me robes, too," Hermione said. The room suddenly went dark and the twins came walking in with a large cake, decked with candles and a miniature seeker flying around the surface chasing a tiny golden ball. Harry saw that the seeker had black hair, glasses, and red robes just like him.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Fred and George started and everyone quickly followed suit. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!" Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took out the 32 candles in two breaths.

"Do you think we put too many on?" George asked, fanning away all the smoke. Fred shot a spell at the seeker flying around, stopping him just centimeters away from the tiny ball and handed him to Harry.

Hermione counted and answered, "You really only needed seventeen – sixteen and one for good luck."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley piped in, "Why is that?" Arthur Weasley had always been fascinated with Muggles and their traditions.

Hermione giggled and began explaining to the family head the silly meaning of one candle for good luck. Mrs. Weasley had conjured up a knife that was cutting the cake up into squares. Harry noticed that the lettering on the cake read _Sweet Sixteen_ and fought hard to contain his laughter. He knew that the phrase was actually for girls, but it would be rather rude to correct them for all their generosity.

"Open up this one, mate," Ron said, pushing a box into Harry's hands. "Hermione and I thought you would like it." Harry removed the lid from and saw a flash of gold dart to his right. He looked into the box and noticed it was empty. "It's a snitch. Thought you could use the practice after your lifetime ban was removed."

Harry followed the tiny winged ball until it was within his reach and quickly snatched it out of the air. He smiled and practically broke his two best friends in half with a hug. He recalled the memory of his father releasing and catching the snitch from observing one of Snape's memories during his last school year. Now he could really call himself his father's son.

After opening the last of his presents – a pitcher of butterbeer and tube of hair gel (he had also heard about the ball) from Hagrid, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and ten galleons worth of jokes from Fred and George's new shop – Harry was enjoying a round of chess with Ron. As usual, Ron was winning having taken all of Harry's pieces save for his queen, black square bishop, two rooks, and five pawns. "Boys, we'll be having lunch in twenty minutes!"

"All right, mum!" Ron triumphed after another seven moves. "Want to play again?"

"Nah, I know you'll just cream me," Harry replied, putting away the pieces.

"Excited about this year?" Ron asked, lying down on his bed and folding his arms under his head. "Just think, only two more years and we can do whatever we want!"

"No…I think I'm more scared than anything. I want to be an Auror, but I don't know if I have the grades to make it." Harry sighed and took out his snitch, letting it hover for a second or two, and catching it.

"Don't worry too much about it. Just think about that ball Lupin wrote about. I mean, it's got to be really something if he and _Moody_ went out shopping for us!"

"I suppose, but who'll I go with?" Harry asked, grabbing the snitch in his hand again. "I've never really had much luck with girls in the first place."

Ron screwed up his face and started tapping his chin before asking, "What about Parvati? She seemed pretty nice at the Yule Ball."

"She ditched me for someone else, remember?" The tiny golden ball tried to fly away, but to no avail.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Even Padma left me." Sitting up on his arm, he asked, "Lavender?"

"Dating Seamus…" Harry released the snitch.

"Well, I'd never let you take Ginny."

Harry chuckled and caught the snitch again.

"If you like, I can ask Padma or Luna for you," Ron said, scratching his head.

"Padma's probably like her twin and Luna would want to try dancing upside down." Harry let the golden ball go again.

Ron hesitated for a moment and softly said, "…Cho Chang…?"

"…" The snitch began flying around Ron's attic bedroom. Harry's hand was extended in the place he had released it and didn't move. Ron watched as Harry continued staring out the window, swallowing the large lump in his throat. He didn't want to bring up the sensitive subject of the love triangle between Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and the late Cedric Diggory, but didn't want his best friend in denial when it came to girls.

Harry stared out of the attic window. The sky was so blue like the robes of the Ravenclaw House Quidditch team. Ron had certainly struck a chord when he had mentioned Cho Chang. She and Harry had a small romance during the last school year, but it had gone horribly wrong when they went on a date on Valentines' Day in Hogsmeade. Cho was still grieving over the loss of Cedric and it had irritated Harry every time she started crying over him. Of course, he knew that losing a loved one wasn't easy and recovering from such a loss could take many, many years.

"I'm sorry," Ron started, "maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ginny went with you."

"It's okay, Ron," he replied, "I just hope she isn't such a big cry baby anymore." The snitch was caught a fraction of second later.

o o o o o o o

The days thread themselves into next week and Harry, Ron, and Hermione found each other staring at their Hogwarts letters. Inside contained their scores from last year's OWLs and a list of the NEWT level classes they qualified for. Hermione carefully opened her letter while Ron made a hasty retreat to his room with Fred and George hot on his tail. Harry broke the seal open:

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: E_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

He blinked, looked over his scores, and blinked again. He could hear Hermione groaning next to him, but he paid no attention and tried rationalizing the reasons for actually passing potions. And with an Exceeds Expectations nonetheless. He proposed the Snape was forced to let him pass by Dumbledore or McGonagall and that he had gotten lucky with Trelawny. Bringing that to the back of his pile of letters, Harry read the second piece of parchment:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have qualified for the following NEWT level courses for this upcoming school year. _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Divination_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Due to a change in headmasters, your lifetime ban from Quidditch has been lifted and will be returning as the Gryffindor House Quidditch team captain. Congratulations and we wish you luck in further endeavors._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mum! Mum!" Fred and George were running at a neck-breaking speed with what looked to be Ron's letters into the kitchen. "Mum, Ron got into five NEWT classes! Five!"

"Hey, give those back!" Ron's face and tips of his ears were beat red. "I'm not done reading them!"

But Ron didn't need to finish reading them because his mother had engulfed him in a hug, practically crying tears of joy. Fred and George had only gotten three a piece, so it was no surprise that she was showering her youngest son with kisses and tears. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Good job, Ron," Hermione said in between giggles as she watched him recoil from being released.

"What?" Ron seemed dumbstruck. He had obviously not gotten to the part where McGonagall went on to list which classes he had qualified for and was then reading the rest. At once his eyes lit up and a smiled crept its way across his face.

"What are you doing next year, Ron?" Harry asked, approaching him. He scanned the paper and saw that they were in the same classes except Divination.

"Blimey, if I did this good…" Ron stared at the parchment before suddenly asking, "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"Yes, do tell us, Miss Granger," Fred asked in a mock-McGonagall tone.

"I'm in…" she started, but trailed off at the last bit.

"What?" George asked, stepping closer.

"I said I'm in…" Hermione repeated.

"Speak up will you?" Ron said rather forcefully.

"I SAID I'M IN TEN! HAPPY?" With that, she stormed off upstairs. The four boys traded looks with each other before silently going about their own business.

o o o o o o o

Diagon Alley never seemed so quiet before. Harry had always known it to be a bustling place of wizards and witches trying to make a living or battling the time to get their sons and daughters ready for school. After making amends with Hermione, Ron had promised her that he'd try to be more like a gentleman from then on. Hermione just huffed at the proposal and laughed. Ron had taken it pretty personal and was now very quiet.

Ginny, on the other hand, was beginning to show traits that she shared with her twin brothers. She took enjoyment in annoying Ron and embarrassing him when the opportunity presented itself.

School would be starting in a few days and Mrs. Weasley had insisted that the four of them – Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione – get going with picking up any books or supplies they might need, especially since the famous trio was about to start the NEWT classes.

They entered Flourish and Blotts never expecting to see such a long line. "Is it all right if I go pick up some ingredients for Potions?" Harry asked, growing impatient after ten minutes of standing in the same spot.

"Yeah, mum, can I go, too?" Ron broke in.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and as they were leaving, called out, "Just be back in half an hour!"

When they were outside, Ron asked, "Do you mind if I checked out the Quidditch stuff first? I want to see if they got any cheap models better than mine."

"Yeah, I'll get some ingredients for you." Harry watched as Ron's red head disappeared in the crowd before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. However, another store caught his attention. He could hear some strange music coming from it. Harry walked in and looked around. The shelves were littered with some instruments Harry had never seen. He could make out some familiar ones he had seen the Weird Sisters play at the last ball they had at Hogwarts.

On the other wall of shelves sat numerous spheres. Each one glowed a different color: yellow, green, blue, purple, red, or pink. Harry picked up a sphere. It fit in his hand like a jumbo marble or jawbreaker. Suddenly music wavered all around him. Emotions swirled through him, but they weren't his emotions. They belonged to someone else. It was full of happiness and joy. He wanted to cry because the jubilant feelings that filled him were so intense.

Putting it down and walking down the long aisle, he spotted one near the top that was broken in half. It was the only orange one, but it was dull and scratched. Harry tiptoed to reach it and instantly felt another connection. This one belonged to a girl. She was crying. Someone had died. Someone who was very, very dear to her. He could hear the song in his mind, feeling its melancholy tone course through him like a cold wind. He sensed it was a love song, but a sad one at that. Not even two minutes had gone by when it abruptly stopped.

"You might want to put that one back, darlin'." Harry spun around to come face to face with an old witch. She was tall as Harry, her long silvery hair falling straight past her hips. She had deep brown eyes, but despite the crow's feet at their corners, they seemed jovial and full of life. She had the eyes of a child.

"Why?" Harry asked, curious as to why such a sphere would even exist.

"Did you hear it?" she questioned, looking up at him intensely.

"What if I did?"

She smiled. "Then you'll be startin' a journey quite soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry was officially freaked out.

"This sphere has a very long history behind it. One filled with passion and an undying love. I've never met anyone who actually heard its song."

"Can you hear it?" he asked quickly.

"Sadly, I do not have the necessary requirements needed to hear its tune. It's reserved for those of great power or those of great loss." She summoned an instrument to her, with the flick of a wrist and quick mumble of words. The instrument looked like a thin, silver funnel. It was about two feet in length and only a couple centimeters in diameter. She held it out for Harry to take.

"What's that?"

"Don't you know? It's a flute, dear," she said, stepping closer.

"So, who cares? I want to know about this sphere. Why can I hear it?" Harry saw the smile quickly fade from her face and immediately regretted his words.

"Take it," she said shoving the flute toward him. Harry backed away, terrified as her eyes quickly to on the look of an old woman. "Take it and the sphere!"

"Why?" Harry was up against a shelf. He could hear all the spheres rustle from their cushions and drop to the stone floor, shattering as they made contact.

"You have been destined for great things," she said, placing the flute in his hands, "…now the time has come for war. YOU MUST TAKE IT!" The old woman's voice echoed throughout the room, shaking the shelves and shattering spheres along the wall. Was he terrified? Terrified would be an understatement. He found himself drawing nearer reaching out to take the silver instrument. Its feel around his hands felt familiar, in an unorthodox way. He knew where his hands needed to be placed, he felt his lips drawn to the embouchure hole, and soon his eyes had closed and a tune filled the air. It was the melody of the sphere.

o o o o o o o

"There you are, Harry," Hermione exclaimed spotting Harry as she, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley exited Flourish and Blotts with armfuls of books, "Where were you?"

Ron came up behind him, panting as he leaned on Harry trying to catch his breath. "Sorry…got distracted. Here, let me help you." Ron relieved Hermione of half of her pile, ignoring Ginny who had raised her eyebrows at his gesture.

"Oh – um – a merchant distracted me on the way," he quickly lied.

"They probably just noticed your scar or something," Ginny said, "Let's rest up at the Leaky Cauldron." Before heading over, Harry repaid Mrs. Weasley for his books (with some refusal on her part). He hardly remembered what had happened since he had sub-consciously played the flute. The flute! He nonchalantly searched his pockets and felt it in the back pocket of his jeans. That old woman must've used a Shrinking Spell on it. But how did he get out?

"What's that you got there, Harry?" Ron asked, inquiring about the half-sphere he had pulled out of his robes.

"I was rushing to get back and – uh – broke this. That merchant I was talking about wanted me to pay for it." Ron took in his hands and examined it. Harry read his question, "It's a music sphere."

"Never seen one so small before…" Ron handed it to Ginny as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's probably over a thousand years old," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "I read about musical devices in the library a couple years ago for a History paper. It works like a tape recorder (Ron cocked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar muggle object) and stores music that wizards wanted to save as a gift or something."

"I wonder how much it cost?" Ron blurted out.

"I only paid a sickle for it," Harry fibbed, not wanting to tell them some witch had practically declared him some hero on a quest, "Is that a lot?"

"No, not at all." Hermione took the broken sphere in her hands. "Perhaps it belonged to some peasant or contained unpopular music." Harry inwardly huffed at the idea. The melody he had heard was enchanting, almost heart-breaking. "Why not just throw it away?"

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "I don't know. I like it. It sort of reminds me of my own life."

"What do you mean?" Ginny spoke up, closing one of her new books for her fifth year.

Harry bit his lip lightly, trying to think of a explanation. "The sphere was broken, but remains half intact. Look at me – I'm the only surviving wizard in my family." They all nodded, but still had confused looks on their faces. Harry continued, "Hagrid is another example. He's unwelcome to many people, yet there's a part of him that the four of us here can see through that gigantic appearance to the big, loving man he really is. Even your family, the Weasley's – no matter how many trials and tribulations come your way, you'll always have one another to pick up somebody that is about to fall short."

Ron lowered his head and mumbled, "Except Percy."

"Oh, Ron," Ginny gasped. "Don't sulk. After all, you still have Harry, Hermione, and…me," she finished, draping an arm around her brother's shoulders. Hermione made a move to comfort him, but Ginny cast pleading eyes at them. They took the hint and left the Leaky Cauldron into the rain with Ron's sobbing following them out the door.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. The streets of Diagon Alley seemed less crowded now that the school rush was slowing. Harry glanced down at Hermione who seemed content to explore her thoughts. He remembered the events that had transpired – the Order, Umbridge, his short-lived relationship with Cho, the pensieve, his battle with Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, and…his godfather…Sirius. Tears threatened to fall at any instigation. Recalling his name was enough for young Potter to go into weeks of depression, but he could not let it get the better of him. Sirius would have wanted him to go on with his life. He would have wanted him to live up to the prophecy and destroy the man, or rather the creature, that had haunted the wizarding world for far too long.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said. She looked up at him and smiled oddly, "I mean, I'm a muggle-born witch, but that hasn't stopped me from learning magic." She grew quiet and her eyes misted over, "I just hope that one day, all this – this chaos and unhappiness – will end." She hugged him, hiding her face in his robes, and Harry felt dampness through his shirt indicating that she was crying.

Placing his arms around her and resting his chin on her hair (which was surprisingly soft), he whispered, "I'll end it, Hermione. You'll see. I'll see that prophecy through to the very end."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red from tears. "Just make sure you're the one we see when it does end."

Across the street, a pair of chocolate-brown eyes belonging to a young Ravenclaw watched as the young man and woman embraced each other. The rain never ceased in its assault.

o o o o o o o

Being in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Neville, Dean, and Seamus never so enjoyable to Harry before. His usual companions were at a Prefect meeting, which would probably last a good two to three hours. Seamus excused himself ten minutes into the conversation about Quidditch, which he never did, claiming that he was supposed to meet a friend in another compartment. Dean mouthed the name 'Lavender' as the Irish boy left. As soon as he was out of earshot, the remaining three burst out with laughter. "Is he always like that?" Neville asked five minutes later.

"He's been that way the whole summer," Dean said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I tried writing to him a couple of times, but he never replies."

"Well, he's got Lavender to think about now." Harry was leaning against the soft cushions of the train, gazing out the window. The simple, nature scenes before him seemed so calming. It was a natural remedy for him when things were a little overwhelming, especially during his summers with the Dursley's when all he had to the outside world was his bedroom window.

"I want to go see what they're up to," Dean said getting up from his seat, "Wanna come?"

"Nah…I think I'll just stay. I want to get some rest before we arrive," Harry replied.

"What about you, Neville?" Dean asked.

Neville beamed and followed Dean, giving Harry a quick goodbye. _Alone at last_, he thought. Harry took out the small flute from his shirt pocket and returned it to its original size. Staring at it, he remembered the tune he had played and withdrew the sphere. The haunting melody filled the air again, lifting Harry up on another plateau. His emotions were carried away and were replaced by the sadness and longing that always came when he heard the tune. It abruptly stopped again. Placing it back in his pocket, Harry took up the flute and put it to his lips. However, this time when he blew, it resulted in a spitty sound. Harry blew and blew, but got no distinct sound. How was he going to try and play the sphere's melody if he couldn't even get a single note?

Outside his door a young woman watched as he attempted to play the muggle instrument. She watched him sigh and soon grow frustrated. Her black hair fell just below her shoulder line like a black cape. She jumped a little when the sound of thunder rumbled through the air and lightning split the ground outside in the distance. She recalled her brief romance with the boy she was gazing upon. He really was just a boy in comparison to another young man she had dated. Harry Potter knew really nothing when it came to girls, but then again, he had Hermione Granger. They seemed to be the couple that never fought or got torn apart. She exhaled slowly and crept back to her compartment just opposite his.

Harry Potter. The name seemed to hold more than sounds. It carried a legacy of trials and triumphs with it and emitted every possible emotion associated with those past events. More than a story, the name belonged to an extraordinary being that had lived sixteen years trying to find out who he truly was. Every one around him knew who he was and repeatedly reminded him: the Boy Who Lived. Harry had an amazing appearance to any person who could look past the image of the boy wonder. Under a messy mop of black hair and behind a pair of spectacles shined two green orbs. Standing three inches under six feet, Harry's five years of playing Quidditch and living all his life as a slave to his muggle relatives helped in giving him the definition of a well defined body.

She, on the other hand, was as normal as witches came. Cho Chang. Even her name sounded ordinary and boring…like that of many of her ancestors. The only significant burden the young woman shouldered was the death of her ex-boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. It had been a little over a year since his passing and only a couple months when she thought she was finally over him. However, her troubles were not washed away with her recent relationship with Michael Corner. He was everything she loathed in a boyfriend once she had gotten to really know him – arrogant, vain, pedantic, and forgetful. She had rightfully dumped him for some other poor girl to pick up. Cho was a very small young woman – just shy of five feet and three inches. Her delicate, brown almond-shaped eyes and raven-black hair gave away her Chinese heritage, which in turn was her reason for being a member of Ravenclaw House. It was the house that harbored those of quick wit and cleverness.

Cho would be completing her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry within a few short hours. The ride would not last much longer. She could begin to see the last of her familiar urban world merge with the pastoral scene unfolding. Her usual clique was off somewhere, no doubt flirting with possible new boyfriends. It bored her with the way everyone seemed to be lingering on the dull subject of romance and petty love. She wanted a deep-seated relationship filled with the desire to constantly work and nurture that relationship. People were meant to progress and move forward to a higher plateau of understanding, although she was having a hard time moving on without Cedric at her side.

Her efforts to make her friends comprehend her philosophy were futile. They were all too busy to notice her staring across the corridor at another compartment housing the Gryffindor seeker. She had caught only two glimpses of him – one at Diagon Alley walking around with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who he was probably dating, and another time just ten minutes ago, trying to play a flute – a muggle instrument. He seemed pretty well off with his friends and fame. Harry Potter was at the top of his game after fighting and escaping a number of Death Eaters. To him, Cho Chang was merely another face among the crowd of admirers. She was just one girl who thought she was in love with the Boy Who Lived. No more. No less.

The young woman rested her head against the window pane, listening to the pitter patter of raindrops falling on her already dark mood.

o o o o o o o


	3. Painful Beginnings

Disclaimer: SHAreese does not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** For those supporting the Harry and Cho ship, this chapter will feature more interaction between the couple. I'm also trying to steer away from the dark side of Harry because many fanfics seem to emphasis that already obvious fact. Sirius and Cedric's deaths will play very minor roles though they will affect some decisions made. On the Garrett and Belle confusion, all will come into focus soon. The point is to keep the characters (and readers) guessing most of the way through. I have given away some things in this chapter. Also, excuse me if it seems like I'm drifting toward a relationship between Harry and Hermione. It's just to give the story a small edge. Reviews are welcome.

o o o o o o o

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Two: Painful Beginnings_

"Sorry, Harry. The meeting went on longer than I expected," Hermione huffed as she opened the compartment door.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" he asked, pulling on his school robe.

"Ron said he wanted to walk around and give some detentions," she said frowning, "but Ginny went along to make sure he didn't go picking a fight with Malfoy or something." Harry nodded and went back to fixing his tie. "Although I think she went to see Dean."

There was a moment of silence before he asked, "Is there any word on the new Defense teacher?" Harry's eyes traveled over to his right hand where the scar of detention with Umbridge remained. _ I must not tell lies._ The place where those words had cut into his hand was much whiter than the rest of his skin. It would serve forever as a reminder of the intangible pain he had endured.

"No," Hermione said, "I think McGonagall wants to keep it a secret until the feast tonight."

Having given up on the flute an hour ago, he had fallen asleep listening to the sphere. Its melody never failed to calm his nerves no matter how eerie its tone sounded. He had also given some thought to Cho Chang. He had seen her stepping onto the train before they had departed. Her hair was much longer, though it still seemed to capture the light all around her and make Harry's chest constrict with a pleasurable sort of pain.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione had let Crookshanks out of his kennel and the ginger cat had wrapped itself on his lap, purring loudly.

Harry put on one of his lop-sided smiles and answered, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have that look." Confusion etched itself on his face. "You know, the one you get when you're thinking about Cho."

"Who said I was thinking about her?" he threatened standing up sending Crookshanks to the floor. No matter how much he tried to get Ron to read him like Hermione did, Harry figured it was a girl's intuition to ask about stuff like that.

Hermione picked up the hissing cat and chuckled, "Calm down. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Sorry," he replied putting himself back down, "I'm still a little ruffled about that."

"But were you thinking about her?" she asked softly, afraid of his response. It was even more irritating to know that you couldn't get mad at a girl when she hit a problem right on the bull's-eye.

Harry hesitated. He hadn't spoken openly about Cho to Hermione since the ride home from Hogwarts at the end of the term. "Yes…"

"Did you see her yet?" she pressed.

"Once." Harry fiddled with the sphere in his hands.

Hermione smiled inwardly at his answer. Anyone who counted the number of times they saw a person they once had a crush on was definitely still caught up in that lost romance. "Do you still like her?" she pressed further.

"…" Harry took out his snitch, bringing an end to the conversation.

o o o o o o o

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's usual call brought some small warmth to the sleet and howling wind Harry had to suffer as students made their way to the carriages. Thoroughly soaked with his teeth chattering noisily, Harry pushed through the crowd hoping Hermione hadn't lost him. The rain stung his face and blurred his vision. Although he had made sure to put an extra shirt under his uniform, the wind bit right to his skin. Where was Hermione?

Turning around, Harry saw the smaller girl's form huddling with people he couldn't recognize. She had thrown her hood over her head in a futile attempt to keep dry. Seeing Michael Corner practically yelling at her didn't suit Harry too well. After breaking Ginny's heart, he wasn't going to allow the jerk to break Hermione's.

"Come on, you can socialize later." Corner tried glaring at him, but failed as his teeth wouldn't settle themselves into a proper frown. He pulled her petite frame against his own, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Just hold on. We'll get a carriage soon."

"It's so cold," she gasped through chattering teeth. Her breath against his neck was so warm and her grip seemed so frail around his middle. Harry brought his cloak around both of them before watching a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs look at him disdainfully. They were probably still holding grudges against him for shunning Cedric's memory by affiliating with Cho last year.

Harry hugged the girl tighter before wrapping an arm around her waist, pushing her toward an empty carriage. He wondered where Ron and Ginny had gone off to, but didn't worry too much. They had probably already arrived at the castle where it was warm and dry.

Climbing into the coach, Harry winced as he saw the dragonish beasts that were proof one had seen death. Their presence would always remind him of the ghosts or spirits he had seen. Death – one particular death haunted him like a wound left untreated.

"Harry?"

"What is it, Hermi – " Harry began but failed as he noticed the girl sitting next to him. "Cho?" Her hood was pulled back, revealing her face inset with rich brown eyes. Harry had always thought she was pretty, but looking at her now, she was what a million words could never capture – simply beautiful.

"Why'd you pull me away from my friends?" she asked, recoiling as they started along the bumpy road toward Hogwarts castle.

"I thought you were somebody else," he answered, taking off his robe and shaking it free of excess water.

"Perhaps Hermione Granger?" Cho looked at him venomously. Harry knew very well where the conversation would lead to if he kept mentioning Hermione and himself in the same sentence.

"We just got separated," he defended, "It doesn't mean anything."

Cho looked at him skeptically, "What doesn't mean anything?"

"Me holding you like that." He crossed his arms over his soaking sweater and ran a hand through his wet hair. Harry wished he remembered that drying spell he had read about briefly over the summer.

"So it means something if you hold Hermione Granger?" she inquired, ringing out her hair. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that she was pretending to ring his neck – and was most likely enjoying it, too.

"No," Harry shouted rather quickly, "I just didn't want you getting any ideas."

"How could I get any ideas after experiencing your insensitivity!" Cho was seething. Just being near him brought heart-breaking memories. Wait a minute. Heart-breaking? He never had her heart to begin with.

"I'm insensitive! Look whose talking, Miss I-don't-care-about-_Harry_-so-let's-talk-about-_Cedric_!" Harry backed himself against the seat as Cho's death glare came up about two centimeters in front of his face, her hands slamming on either side of his head. She was furious with his incompetence to recognize her desire to have closure about Cedric.

"Now you listen to me, Harry Potter! Last year, I was ready to move on, but all I needed was a sense of finality about how he…how he had…passed away!"

"But you like him better than me! You always had and always will! Beauty, brains, and bravado – isn't that what makes Cedric so perfect? So perfect that no one could ever meet his standards?" Harry had asked Cho to be his date for the Yule Ball in his fourth year, but was beaten to her by Cedric. Not only was he perfect in life, but he remained the constant idol even in death! It sickened him to know that a dead man was so perfect and that a living man can't be held against such perfection.

"You are so blind," she said much softly, gaining his attention again, "I have always liked y – " The carriage came to an abrupt stop, sending Cho right into Harry's lap. Harry caught her, falling to his side on the seat under the sudden imbalance. He could feel her heart beating and her breath on his face as she propped herself up on an elbow.

Harry summoned up his voice, although it came out more as a whisper, "Why didn't you stop me from holding you?"

Their faces were so close. He could have counted the eyelashes that framed her brown orbs. Cho closed her eyes and Harry felt his eyelids coming down slowly. He no longer felt her breath against his lips. She was holding her breath with painful anxiety. "Cho…"

The kiss that he was expecting never came. Harry opened his eyes and saw Cho withdrawing from him and then she opened the carriage door, stepping out into the rain. He followed and stood facing her. He couldn't feel anything – the rain, his frozen limbs, or even the wind that bit though his cloak like a knife to butter. There was just that same constriction in his chest and tingling running across the surface of his skin.

Cho lifted her gaze to meet Harry's. She noticed he had grown a lot over the summer. Not even Cedric had been this tall. Time seemed to slow down with every moment she used to burn the memory of Cedric away and replace it with Harry. Shaking her head, Cho said, "We'd better get going to the feast." With that she left Harry standing in the rain, staring off at her disappearing figure.

o o o o o o o

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the storming ceiling, which was just like the weather they had experienced. Harry noticed that the Hall became much quieter as he entered the Hall. The heads of the students were being put together to whisper as he passed; Harry focused on locating Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as he passed pretending he neither cared nor noticed.

The moment he reached the Gryffindor's table, Ron called out to him, "Harry, over here!" He settled himself between Ron and Hermione. The brown-haired girl dried him off with a flick of her wand. "So how was the ride up?" Ron scanned the tables and his eyes seemed to narrow as he looked over at the Slytherins. Ginny elbowed him.

"It went all right," Harry said casually. He wanted to keep the episode between him and Cho a secret.

Their eyes wandered over to the staff table taking in the lanky structure of Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his golden chair at the center. The usual faculty members sat at their appropriate places and in the chair that Umbridge had once occupied sat a young woman with short bright red hair; her small heart-shaped face very much recognizable.

"It's Tonks," Hermione said following Harry's shocked gaze. "Is she our new Defense teacher?"

As if she had overheard their conversation, Nymphadora Tonks glanced at them and waved enthusiastically. "Bloody hell, no wonder McGonagall didn't tell us at the meeting." Ginny elbowed Ron again and he rubbed his shoulder shooting her a nasty look.

"She probably didn't want us asking questions until Tonks was properly introduced to the students," Ginny said.

"I wonder how soaked the first years are?" they heard Dennis Creevy ask from down the table. He had taken a plunge into the lake when he first arrived.

At his question, the large double doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the group of frightened first year students toward the staff table. She carried a three-legged stool on which sat an old wizard's hat with a wide rip near the brim.

The talking in the hall practically ceased at once. The terrified looking students lined up facing the rest of the students and Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of them. The hat's brim opened wide and the Sorting Hat began:

_Once long ago in ancient song_

_When men were bound together_

_Were two great humans of different worlds_

_Who endured great years of stormy weather._

_United by a common goal_

_They had such devoted yearning_

_To save the world from evil lots_

_And give the future now some needed learning._

'_Twas the eve of **the** war if I recall_

_that they did make contract_

_should one be lost to crumbling hope_

_the other would help him fast._

_So together they worked in harmony_

_For several hard fought months_

_But unholy magic tore them apart_

_Strengthening on their doubts._

_And only once when peace did come_

_That they did reconcile_

_And the test did surely come to them_

_But love did show they had no denial_

_As what they promised not too long ago_

_In the dark ages of old_

_That they would unite and bring a turn_

_To **the** war as I have told_

_Still I wonder if their love remains now_

_In bodies of sixth and seventh_

_The tale that I present to you_

_Must be taken to serious zenith_

_Oh, trust my words and heed the signs_

_There's nothing much to fear_

_Just listen to their dying music –_

_Her melody in a sphere…_

The hat became motionless; a short interlude of applause ensued, tipped with growing whispers. Clapping along with all the students, Harry pondered the Sorting Hat's song. He had mentioned a sphere and spoke about a promise made obviously between a man and woman.

"Didn't even mention Hogwarts, did it?" Ron asked, his face screwed up in contemplation.

"It sure didn't," Hermione said, sounding slightly worried.

"I wonder if it's trying to tell us something again," said Harry. He remembered that last year the Sorting Hat had warned Hogwarts about an external threat, which was Voldemort, and that the students should not fight amongst each other.

"What do you suppose it meant when it said _the_ war?" Ron asked. "Everyone knows that _the_ war ended with Harry's survival fifteen years ago."

"Maybe its referring to another war that happened," Hermione proposed, "After all, it did mention all that happened when men of different worlds were united together."

"There are no other worlds," Harry said.

"Yes there are," Ginny answered. "There's our world, the wizarding world."

"You're right," Hermione exclaimed, "And the other world is the one in which Muggles live."

Ron scratched his head. "This is confusing me. Don't wizards and Muggles live on the same planet?"

Ginny spoke up. "We do, Ron, but our worlds are completely different. They like their own way of life and we do things that would seem out of place for them. Therefore, we do live in different worlds. They created one with magic and we made one with it."

"Your attention please," called Professor McGonagall. The Sorting would begin with, "Allen, Cary."

A small girl stumbled forward and had the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The hat considered her House for a moment, then the rip opened again and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Those seated at the Hufflepuff House table were clapping loudly as Cary Allen settled in her seat, looking quite pleased with herself. "We can talk about this in the common room," Harry told Hermione and she nodded.

Slowly the line of first years reduced as Rolf Fernandez taking his place with the Ravenclaws, Keiko Tyrell joined the Slytherin table, and Mark Williams wandered over to the Gryffindor table (with Hermione quickly making conversation with him about some man named John Williams). The Sorting ceremony ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and took them away as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

Harry was pleased to see their true headmaster reinstated. Umbridge had proved to be the absolute worst headmistress Hogwarts had to put up with. The wise old man extended his arms and his voice rang out clear, "Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I'll the save the speeches for later, so tuck in!"

Appreciative giggles could be heard throughout the Hall as the tables became covered with roasted turkey, sweet 'n sour short ribs, mashed potatoes, vegetables and fruits of all sorts, flasks of pumpkin juice, steaming apple pies, and chocolate pudding. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of all the warm foods. Harry loaded his plate as he watched Ron offered to fill Hermione's goblet with pumpkin juice. He seemed rather nervous about it and filled her cup to the brim. Hermione just smiled and slowly sipped at it.

Dean and Ginny were creating fits of laughter from everyone at the table with their rendition of a Muggle play by some guy named Shakespeare. Harry took the book from Dean and he and Hermione started at, "Act one, scene five." Harry recited and tried his hardest not to crack up as he looked at Hermione who was trying her best to contain her laughter. It was a hard fought battle, especially with some glances from other Houses.

The storm outside was a forgotten memory as everyone settled in their old companionships and retellings of their summer.

o o o o o o o

Cho looked across at the Gryffindor table. She focused her gaze on a certain young man. He was happily chatting with his friends again. She almost envied his joy at the moment, watching him whisper something closely to Hermione Granger. How did she do it? Hermione wasn't all that unfortunate looking and had proven that when Quidditch superstar Viktor Krum had been her date for the Yule Ball. She even had the famous Harry Potter as a best friend. Cho scowled slightly as she continued to watch her and Harry. He was practically shouting something like, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Cho wanted to run over there and rip her lips off as she kissed Harry tenderly on the cheek. How dare he toil with her feelings? How _dare_ he! "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," he shouted attracting looks from everyone in the Hall. This time Harry placed a kiss on her cheek (a little close to the corner of her mouth Cho noticed). The Gryffindors were shrieking with laughter as Harry passed a book to Seamus and Lavender who took up from where he and Hermione had left off.

She didn't see what was so amusing about spouting love poetry. Cedric had sent her numerous poems and she never laughed, even if some of his rhymes were a little trite. In fact, they were really sweet and thoughtful. Of course, she knew that to compare Harry and Cedric was unfair. They each had their own qualities that she found attractive. Cedric had his naturally good looks, intelligence, and charisma that everyone found charming. Harry was attributed with unparalleled courage, resourcefulness, and a conventional handsomeness.

It was hard to remember Harry's boyish mannerisms from the year before after her brief encounter with him earlier that evening. He carried himself differently and looked as if nothing could touch him as long as that confident aura remained. Last year, on the contrary, Harry was just a boy emerging into the hardness of adulthood with a tedious approach to the transition. Now, after only a couple months, he was fully transformed. The look in his eyes was what Cho had noticed when he had mentioned the perfection of Cedric. He seemed determined to point out that he and Cedric could not be held against each other because they were on opposite ends of the continuum.

Cho watched as Harry ran his hand though his hair again. It was no longer as messy. It seemed to stay in place better when he pushed it away from his eyes. Even his eyes were different. Their green hue didn't shine bright like a light had been cast on it, but they were a much more intense tint that reflected the tribulations he had lived through.

The Ravenclaw seeker sighed and recalled the night before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. She had wished Cedric good luck before heading off to her common room. She had sat in front of the fire place and was thinking about Harry, praying with all her heart that he would emerge the victor. She had also hoped that he would finally have the courage to ask her out.

o o o o o o o

When the students were finishing up and the noise level in the Great Hall had risen, Dumbledore rose to his feet again. Talking ceased immediately and everyone turned to face their headmaster. Harry and Ron had dreamy looks about their faces. Somewhere above the hall were their four-poster beds and soft pillows.

"Now that we are taking in this wonderful feast, I would like a few moments for some quick announcements. First years and older students (Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Dumbledore look their way) should know that the forest is out of bounds. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is prohibited in the corridors between classes. For specifics, you may check the list on Mr. Filch's office door.

"We also have a change in our staff this year. I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Nymphadora Tonks." Harry smirked as he saw Tonks wince had the mention of her first name. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place in one week's time. That is all. Prefects please lead the way to your common rooms."

With that, Ron and Hermione stood up giving Harry claps on his back as they called first years to follow them up to the dormitories.

Harry looked around at the emptying hall and caught Cho's attention. She threw her gaze away from him and quickened her pace through the doors to the Entrance hall. "Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" he queried. The transfiguration teacher waved him over and he automatically complied.

"Mr. Potter, you have been excused from your Care of Magical Creatures class this year," she said following the students into the Entrance hall. Harry caught a glimpse of the back of Cho's head before she blended into her usual crowd.

"What? Why?" Having Hagrid back to teach again was something Harry was looking forward to, even if the big man preferred anything with fangs or rock hard scales.

"The Headmaster and I have thought it best that you use your skills for a more advanced class of magic. Of course, it is totally up to you." They were walking to her room, straying from the flow of students.

"What kind of magic, professor?" He noticed he no longer had to jog to keep up with her quick pace because he long limbs allowed him to take less lengthy strides.

Professor McGonagall waited until they were both in her office before saying, "Transfiguration, Potter."

"But I'm already in your transfiguration class. Do you mean I'll be taking two classes?"

"Sort of," she said sitting down, "but one will not be a registered class." Harry kept staring at her, not being able to comprehend her vague words. "Do you know why I am able to transform myself into a cat, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at her like she insulted him, "You're an animagus, Professor. Everyone in school knows that."

"As you will be, too, Mr. Potter. With some proper instruction and lots of hard work, you'll be able to transform into an animal that best represents you."

Harry just looked at her like she had just grown a huge mole (A/N: And I do mean a mole the size of the one we saw in Austin Powers) on her nose. "Me? An animagus? That's impossible!"

"I beg to differ," she said much more seriously, "You have a natural talent for learning and executing spells, Mr. Potter. Although it's true that learning to transform yourself into an animal is no small task, with the abilities you have attained and shown throughout the years, especially during the Triwizard Tournament, it would be more beneficial to learn to become an animal rather than to study one."

He tried to soak all her words in, but asked once again, "Why?"

"Pettigrew's life was saved because he was able to disguise himself into something no one would go looking for. You're life just might be spared if you can do the same."

"This is going to turn out just like Occlumency, Professor." Harry balled up his fists at his sides as he recalled the lessons of "mind blocking" with Snape. He had come back from every lesson more tired and vulnerable than before. "Besides, doesn't it take years?"

"First of all, Professor Snape is not a master of transfiguration. Secondly, years' worth of lessons is not what Professor Dumbledore or I had in mind." She stood up, walked him to the door and before closing to door on him said, "We were thinking in terms of months."

o o o o o o o

"There you are, Harry," Ron said getting up from his favorite armchair, "We were wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Professor McGonagall wanted a word," Harry replied slumping onto a couch near the fireplace.

"About what?" Hermione and Ginny looked at him.

"I won't be attending Care of Magical Creatures this year." Harry closed his eyes as Ron ranted about them not sharing one more class together while Hermione was raving about him not having enough NEWT classes.

Ginny was the only one who remained calm, "So is that all?"

Harry nodded and heard Ron shout, "Is that all? _Is that all?_ That's _all_ you can say, Ginny? I hope they're not having you start Occlumency as a full-time class! I don't how much more of Snape any bloke can take!"

Ginny shot him a dangerous look, but Harry neglected it and answered, "No, I don't have to continue lessons with him."

"Then what will you do?" Hermione asked before ducking behind the cover of a book, "You can't very well marinate in the common room all day."

Harry lowered his head and brought his voice to a whisper, "Promise me you will not tell anyone." They nodded and leaned in closer as Harry drew his breath. "Beginning Wednesday, I'll be studying with McGonagall on how to become an animagus."

"Bloody hell! That's absolutely brilliant!" Ginny slapped the back of Ron's head and hushed him.

Harry smiled and continued, "She and Dumbledore figure it'll give me an advantage…like Pettigrew."

"They're right, Harry," Ginny said, "You've got to take advantage of every opportunity."

Hermione picked up, "It'll be extremely hard work, but if you can achieve this before leaving Hogwarts, then Voldemort will have a much harder time tracking you."

They continued talking until Ron and Ginny excused themselves and went up to their respective dormitories. Harry checked his watch – 9:16 PM. It was still storming outside, the rain, thunder, and lightning hadn't ceased in their attempt to flood the enchanted school. "I suppose we better get to bed, then."

Hermione nodded and wished Harry a good night as she headed up the stairs to her dormitories. Harry watched the fire cackle for a few more minutes before sighing and going up to greet his four-poster bed head on.

o o o o o o o

Belle. Garrett exhaled deeply at the thought of the songstress' name. Their last meeting was at the Quidditch match when she had caught him singing. He sung more often nowadays hoping that she would be lingering around a nearby corner, but she never was. At least, until now.

The young man leaned against the locker room doorframe, watching Belle take up her flute. He noticed she came to the pitch to play her instrument or ponder lyrics to her next song. He never bothered her content to watch and listen from afar. Garrett closed his eyes and heard her voice wafer to his ears.

"If ever there was a day when there wasn't enough time…" He remembered hearing this song a few years ago when Belle was becoming known in the music industry. "…if I was too careless to say you have been on my mind…" A multi-galleon recording company took notice of her just a year ago and now she was on the verge of releasing her first music sphere. "I know I have passed up the chance before, but I want to tell you now…"

It was so strange to feel so many different things at once. He knew a rising star like her deserved a guy with more class, not someone like him who enjoyed the rougher side of life. She was writing down something, then picked up her flute and played a tune before resuming her singing. "I love…I love you. I need…I need you. No better time to say I love…I love you. I need…I need you." Garrett could only wish she was singing about him.

Belle smiled as she heard his audible sigh, but kept her laughter held as she turned around to look at him. His face contorted itself into a state of shock as she sang, "This is a song for you..." (A/N: _A Song for You_ by _Rachel Lampa. _For complete lyrics please see end of chapter.)

o o o o o o o

Harry woke up feeling rather perky remembering the dream he had. He was watching a very beautiful young woman play her flute through the eyes of some dense idiot. There was no doubt he fancied her. Harry could feel the man's numerous emotions running through him. It was that part that scared yet excited him.

Back in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione brought Harry some light to more than his mood. The storm was finally over as he looked up at the ceiling. Blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and bright rays of sunlight met his face. He smiled and went back to digging into his plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. Not even the dread of facing his first classes was going to dampen his mood. He felt like the girl of his dreams had just kissed him. Wait…he'd already done that. It felt like the girl of his dreams had just asked him to dance and he had not tripped over anything when dancing. Yes, that was it.

"Mail's in," Ron said nonchalantly. The cluster of owls came swooping from overhead, delivering the letters and parcels to their designated receivers.

"What you got there, Hermione?" Harry asked as he caught a parcel Hedwig dropped.

She was flushed a bright crimson red. "Looks like a letter from Krum," Ron disgustingly stated.

"No, it's not," Hermione said softly. Her eyes were darting across the lines of parchment, trying to take in whatever she was reading quickly as if she'd wake up from a dream of reading the best book of her life.

"Well who is it from?" Harry asked ripping open his parcel.

"There's no real name signed." Hermione flipped the parchment over for an address. Nothing.

"What's it say?" Harry asked, cutting through the tape with his butter knife.

Hermione took a deep breath and read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I asked the gods for a minute._

_They gave me a day._

_I asked the gods for a flower._

_They gave me a bouquet._

_I asked the gods for love._

_They gave me that, too._

_When I asked for an angel,_

_the gods gave me you._

_I noticed last night at the feast that you enjoy poetry. I'm not really good like that Shakespeare fellow, but I can put together a rhyme or two. I wish you good fortune today._

_Forever Yours,_

_Crimson Regret_

Harry put his box down and snatched the paper from Hermione's trembling hands. She was clearly quite impressed. He read the poem again and again. It was definitely good. "Do you know anyone that might fancy you, Hermione?"

"I didn't even think I'd catch anyone's eye!"

"Well, while you two figure out that load of rubbish, I'm going to see how Tonks is before class," Ron said standing up and brushing out of the hall.

"What do you think of all this?" he asked waving the letter in front of her shocked face.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but whoever wrote that definitely knows I enjoy poetry. Narrowing it down will be hard considering how many people overheard us last night." They got up and shouldered their bags.

Harry put an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the hall. "For now, let's just enjoy class with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, shall we?" Hermione giggled, much to Harry's distaste, and nodded.

Back in the Great Hall, Cho was oblivious Harry Potter's presence and scanned the Great Hall before resting her eyes on a box at the Gryffindor table. Telling her friends she would catch up, she walked over to the box. There was no name or return address. Opening it and ripping away the bubble paper, Cho gasped and almost dropped the fragile item.

There was a note attached to it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Here's the photograph that developed from our new camera from Diagon Alley. Your father and I find them to be highly entertaining when it's safe to bring them out. We hope all goes well this year and be sure to write soon. _

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

The picture featured Harry and Hermione on his Firebolt hovering several feet in the air. Cho couldn't help but frown when she noticed the smaller details – one of Harry's arms around her waist, their content smiles, and the fact that non-Quidditch player Hermione Granger had rode on a Firebolt, and Harry Potter's nonetheless!

She shoved the picture in her satchel determined to give it to Harry and a piece of her mind. Cho looked at her class schedule for the morning – double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Nymphadora Tonks. _Whoopee…_

o o o o o o o

Author's Note: To those who I went with on the Rose Parade trip a year ago, if you remember the rain we had to endure the night we were at Universal Stuidos, then that's what Harry and Cho were experiencing at the beginning of the chapter. On another note, literally, I am now capable of playing the C scale on the flute. I'm slowly getting there, but Harry will have practically mastered it by the time we get up to the fourth or fifth chapter. By the way, writing a song for the Sorting Hat is unbelievable!

I also made some references to a few people when the Sorting took place. To my editors at school, see if you can guess who I wrote about.

Reviews are welcome.

A Song for You (_Kaleidoscope_ album)

If ever there was a day

When there wasn't enough time

If I was too careless to say

You have been on my mind

I know I have passed up the chance before

But I want to tell you now

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

No better time to say

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

This is a song for you

If ever there was a time

When I pushed you aside

I'm so glad you stayed through it all

And that you're in my life

Oh there have been times when I didn't know how

But I want to tell you now

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

No better time to say

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

For the skies that you made blue

For the smiles the light reflected through

If today was my very last day

And I lost my chance to say

In heaven, oh, I would hope that you know

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

No better time to say

I love…I love you

I need…I need you

This is a song for you


	4. The Darkest Schism

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Chapter three will focus primarily on developing our couples' tribulations and developing relationships. Hopefully, this will be better than the two previous chapters. Reviews are welcome.

o o o o o o o

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Three: The Darkest Schism_

_CRASH!_

Harry tried to suppress his laughter when Ron snorted and whispered, "You can see the reason her mum never named her Grace."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly you two…have a little more respect."

Ron almost fell over his chair in a fit of giggles when Hermione tried to keep her own smile down. Tonks was favoring long brown hair and green eyes today as she got up, brushed her robes free of dirt, and repaired the statue that was cracked only a few seconds ago. Tonks had proven her clumsiness numerous times during last year's summer when Harry had learned about the Order of the Phoenix. Although uncoordinated at times, Tonks was a full-fledged Auror for the Ministry.

The three of them had taken seats at the very front, determined to do well in one of their favorite classes. Tonks smiled and said, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You may address me as Professor Tonks." Everyone nodded, seeming to enjoy a change in atmosphere in the room. "Are there any questions before we begin?"

Harry kept his face forward as Tonks pointed to someone in the back, "Professor, why are there seventh years in this class?"

Harry recognized the voice and knew it was Seamus. "Last year, you didn't cover much material, so Professor Dumbledore suggested an integration of sixth and seventh years for the course." Harry sighed, remembering all the reading and writing Umbridge had assigned them to do _every single day_.

Ron tapped him on the shoulder and had a worried look. He pointed to the right and about two rows back. Cho Chang sat there, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes boring a hole into the blackboard. She seemed determined not to acknowledge his presence.

"That's not too good is it?" Ron inquired, watching his best friend clench his fists.

"What's not?" Hermione asked, but immediately quieted when she followed Harry's gaze to Cho.

"Don't worry about her, mate," Ron whispered, "If you like, I can send a hex at her during one of our practical lessons and call it an accident."

Harry turned back around and sighed again, "Thanks, but I'd much prefer to do it myself."

"Would you two hush up?" Hermione picked up her quill.

Tonks moved to her desk and leaned against it..._carefully_ the three noted. "Okay, today we will have a small discussion on the Dark Ages, which is remembered by both Muggles and wizards as a time of many wars. For a few House points, can anyone tell me the time span of the Dark Ages?"

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air receiving smiles from the sixth year Gryffindors and nasty scowls from the seventh year Ravenclaws. Tonks nodded and she answered, "It began with the fall of the Roman Empire in 410 A.D. and ended in 910 A.D. when Muggles established numerous monasteries where they practiced their religion."

"Fantastic answer, Miss Granger…five points to Gryffindor. Looks like Ravenclaw will have some competition in this class." Harry and Ron exchanged smiles. "Now, the Dark Ages actually ended with the conclusion of **the** war. It began sometime in the early ninth century and began with a Muggle emperor named Charlemagne."

"What is this war, Professor?" Neville asked suddenly.

Tonks began pacing up and down the rows. "Over a thousand years ago, there was a time when certain countries of wizards and Muggles co-existed in harmony. However, the Muggle emperor Charlemagne began a conquest of the world. He gathered millions to his cause of world domination, which included many wizard communities at the time. In a desperate attempt to preserve our world, a wizard tampered with the creation of forbidden magic. It is said he later regretted his creation of one particular curse, but was too late to achieve any sort of redemption."

"What curse did he create?" Hermione asked.

Tonks grew silent and looked first at the area where Cho sat, then locked gazes with Harry. "He was a rash young wizard who loathed Muggles and Muggle-born wizards because of their decision to side with Charlemagne. Stronger magic needed to be developed to stop the invasions of barbarians and Charlemagne's armies, so he formed one of the three Unforgivable Curses…Avada Kedavra."

Neville gasped and the whole room went silent. Harry knew the consequences of using the curse on another human being, but to create such evil was truly unforgivable. _But why? Why did he do it?_

"You might be asking yourselves why anyone would craft such a spell." Tonks initiated the discussion again, "According to a history passed by word of mouth, the young wizard held something dear to his heart and to protect such a treasure, he would do so by any means."

"Is it possible to conjure such magic, Professor?" Hermione asked a little softly.

"Unfortunately it is possible, but now we have better control and regulation of magic. The world of Muggles and Magic split and the separation continues to the present day. We can only hope that such hopeless acts are not pursued, especially after a few incidents regarding a recent war."

"Did history give this war a name?" Cho asked suddenly. Harry refused to turn around and let her bring him down again.

Tonks ran a hand through her momentarily brown hair and answered, "Although many people no longer speak or hear of it, history would remember it as The Darkest Schism."

Harry saw their young professor silently write their class work on the board; the scratching of quills on paper filled his ears. He wanted to listen to the sphere again. His nerves were on end. The curse that had killed his parents, Cedric, and countless others was fashioned over a thousand years ago. Who knew how many people had suffered the invention that man had concocted?

Harry glanced back at Cho. Tears were threatening to fall at any instigation. She stopped writing and looked at him. He didn't flinch nor look away as they held a brief connection. Cho blinked hard and continued writing. The tears cascaded down her porcelain face, blotching one of two names she had written on her paper – Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Harry returned to writing his assignment, determined to focus on it than the memory of Cedric Diggory.

Cho continued to stare at the names she had written. Without realizing it, she crossed out one and drew a shape of a heart around the other.

o o o o o o o

Potions with Snape went particularly well that morning considering Neville had ruined another cauldron when they were assigned to brew a Warming potion. Snape explained that getting sick after walking in the rain and missing his class was unacceptable before taking off ten points from Gryffindor. Harry and Ron kept their mouths shut. They didn't want to think Hermione's thorough answer in Defense was for nothing.

After class, Harry rushed up to his dormitory and pulled open his trunk. He immediately dug around for a small bundle in the bottom corner. Carefully, he removed the small object from the pouch. Harry smiled when he gazed upon the sphere's bright orange surface. He had looked at it many times; observing that it remained relatively dull bright when it wasn't playing yet its center glowed and swirled with intense energy and light when its melody rang loud in his ears. He never played it with the other around; afraid that they would say it was tampered with and should be turned in to one of the professors. But how could such a beautiful thing be dangerous? No doubt Hermione would use a rose as an analogy.

The young wizard sighed and left Gryffindor Tower. The Great Hall was a bustle of activity with students relaying tales of their first classes. He spotted the two remaining Weasley siblings talking with Hermione at the far end of their house table. Ron was stuffing his face as usual with Ginny nagging at him to slow down and use his utensils.

" 'arry…wur ye bin?" Ron asked with his mouth still chomping on an apple mixed with a sandwich of some sort.

"Almost forgot my wand for Charms," Harry fibbed. His hand sub-consciously felt around his robe's pocket for the tiny sphere. He took the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Professor Flitwick wouldn't like that at all," Hermione replied. She passed him a pastrami sandwich to Harry and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks." He put a handful of chips on his plate and tucked in.

"Oh for God's sake, Ron, at least use your napkin!" Ginny had grabbed hold of his face and was wiping it clean. Hermione shook her head as Harry smirked. Once Ginny had finished, Ron began ranting at her.

"Well, looks they'll be at it for a while," Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry watched as the two redheads bickered at each other; both feeding off the other's seemingly endless supply of taunts and sibling rivalry. He felt the sphere in his pocket and debated on whether or not he should tell Hermione. She, aside from Ginny, was the most rational of the clique. It would lessen the load he would have to carry with the knowledge of the sphere. Hermione continued reading her Arithmancy textbook, her eyes never fluctuating as they scanned the pages at a furious pace. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she responded keeping her focus primarily on the book.

Harry concentrated his mind on allowing the sphere to play. Its unforgettable melody seemed to radiate louder in the Great Hall than in his dreams. Harry allowed the music to fill his mind and soul with the ardor and passion it brought forth. He felt like the world was just about to end, but the satisfaction and love for something dear washed away any doubts he had about death. In fact, death would be his greatest release. The pain in his heart had been compressed to the point of bursting forth in a never-ending stream of tears. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "Do you hear anything?"

"Students talking?" she replied.

_She couldn't hear anything?_ "Besides that…"

Hermione set her book down looking highly annoyed. "No, Harry." She softened her tone after seeing his offended expression. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're hearing things?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe…" He let the melody continue until its usual sudden stop, pondering the reasons why only he could hear it. Perhaps that old hag back at the shop could tell him why, but he wasn't ready to face her again.

"Interesting lesson today, don't you think?" Ron asked rather loudly, giving his younger sister a cold glare over his shoulder. Ginny was defiantly ignoring him by chewing noisily with her mouth open. _Like brother, like sister_, Harry thought.

"What did you do, Hermione?" Ginny spoke up.

"Tonks had a discussion on the Dark Ages," the older girl chirped in. "We talked about a war called The Darkest Schism." She tapped her chin for a few moments and suddenly inhaled ready to speak…

"The Sorting Hat!" Ginny beat her to the answer.

"Huh?" Ron closed his mouth after catching a disgusted look from Ginny.

"Do you mean the song it sang?" Harry asked swallowing the remainder of his meal and washing it down with a single swig of his pumpkin juice.

"It did mention something about the Dark Ages and _the_ war," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe Tonks was taking its words seriously just like it warned," Ginny proposed.

"But why would the Sorting Hat mention it all?" asked Hermione.

This time it was Harry who made the assessment. "Last year it warned against division in the school. It's probably warning us about something that happened in the past and most likely doesn't want it to happen again, which might explain why Tonks had a lesson about it."

Ron commented, "I suppose it makes sense…wouldn't want another curse like that being made."

"The hat and Tonks just want us to stick together," Hermione said, looking around at her closest friends, "because only together do wizards stand a chance against Voldemort."

Ron and Ginny no longer flinched when the Dark Lord's name was spoken aloud, so it was a little unusual to hear a gasp. Harry turned around and saw Cho Chang hovering over him.

Everyone went quiet. Their short-lived relationship that had ended on a rather unhappy note was not unheard of. Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows and made an expression like they were whistling in disbelief. They stayed in their seats, wanting to know how the battle would wind down.

Finally Cho spoke, "May I have a word with Harry?"

Ron was ready to protest, but Ginny curtly nodded and pulled her still-flaring brother up by his ear. Ron grunted and staggered to his feet, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Of course, Cho," Hermione said warmly, keeping a warning eye on Harry who kept mouthing the word 'No.'

"See you in Charms, mate," Ron called from the doors leading to the entrance hall.

When the three had left, Harry turned to face Cho. She looked much more calm that when she had left him standing by the carriages. Then she had looked frightened and unprepared. He regretted not having tried that gel Hagrid got him. She always looked nice – it was so unfair.

"You wanted to talk?" Harry started, moving over on the bench.

Cho took up his offer and sat down. "Yes, I wanted to ask about the DA and if we'll be having anymore meetings."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't given another thought since the incident with Marietta, Cho's sneaky friend. He thought Dumbledore's Army had ceased to exist, but it obviously still lingered in its members' memories. "I don't know. I didn't think anyone would still want to join after last year, you know."

Cho looked disappointed. She had wanted to continue the meetings because the club helped her in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts significantly. She wouldn't allow herself to even think about her other – more personal – reason. "Oh…okay."

The tension rose again. Harry felt very awkward trying to swallow his pumpkin juice. The crowd in the Great Hall was beginning to thin out. He just sat there like a bump on a log.

"Harry?"

His head snapped up. "Yes?"

Cho flushed a slight pink. She took a sudden interest in her hands. "About last night…in the carriage…I…uh…"

"It's okay," Harry quickly intervened. "Fresh wounds tend to heal the slowest."

She nodded and said, "Well, if you decide to continue the DA, let us know." She took her galleon out indicating the club's special way of sending memos to its members. "I've always enjoyed the – uh – company at the meetings."

"Really?" Harry asked feeling encouraged to ask who she was talking about.

"Really. Even Zachariah Smith." She smiled – the first genuine smile of the year. Harry's excited face never ceased to make anyone around him smile.

"Yeah, he is a little annoying," Harry admitted scratching his head.

Cho chuckled. "Only a little?" I was thinking extremely annoying!"

"Okay…so maybe a little is an understatement." Harry could hardly believe they were talking about something other than Cedric – and they were having a good time, too! Harry put on his lop-sided smile. The silence between them was comfortable, a hint of understanding lingering in the air.

"Looks like everyone's leaving," said Cho, "I suppose we better go, huh?" She flicked her hair behind her back and Harry noticed its light capturing gleam.

"Yeah," he answered distantly, still focused on her face. He blurted out his question with thinking, "Can I walk you to class?"

Cho almost giggled. "I don't know. Can you?"

Harry was taken aback by her response, but he got up, shouldered his bag, and held his hand out to the Ravenclaw seeker. Cho gawked at his bold gesture. She grabbed his hand and stood. He really was tall! Her gaze only met his chin! After retrieving her bag from the Ravenclaw table, the pair walked to Cho's Herbology class, content in knowing that not all hope was lost. Harry glanced down at Cho. She was probably a bigger enigma than he would ever be, but he was willing to solve their problems even if it took him a thousand years.

o o o o o o o

Harry didn't care if Professor Flitwick deducted five points from Gryffindor because he walked in late without a reason. He took his usual place in between Ron and Hermione at the back of the room and smiled. "Why so happy, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"No reason," he replied watching Professor Flitwick write some nonsense on the board.

"Yeah right," Ron whispered back, "You look like you drunk yourself one too many butterbeers, mate. Even I can see that something's up."

"Really?" Harry asked, his smile didn't leave his face.

"Of course," Hermione said never taking her eyes off the professor's back, "Being late for class after having a talk with Cho Chang does raise suspicions."

Harry looked at her. She really did have a knack for reading his thoughts. "You sly devil!" Ron was hissing questions in his ear. He either nodded yes or shook his head no. Ron had totally abandoned his notes and was engrossed in interrogating his friend on his recent rendezvous with Cho. They were making quite a bit of noise in the back and Hermione had to kick Ron several times to get him to be quiet.

"All right, class," Flitwick said turning away from the board, "let's try the hand motions for our next spells that deal with acoustics, or sound. Conjuring music out of air can be very convenient when you need a small lift."

"Professor," Hermione asked, "what about music spheres?"

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Seamus and Lavender were clutching their sides. Harry didn't see what was so funny about asking about spheres. Once Professor Flitwick calmed everybody down, he answered, "Miss Granger, music spheres have been a thing of the past for almost half a century."

"But I've seen a store that sells a whole bunch of spheres," said Harry.

A few snickers escaped. "Well, you can still purchase them, but most have either lost their magic or are broken. Spheres are more like the memorabilia of the musicians and monarchs of imperial England."

Neither Harry nor Hermione spoke for the remainder of the class as Professor Flitwick had them practice hand motions and the incantation: "Me de capo1."

Hermione probably didn't suspect anything about his broken music sphere and Harry thanked God he didn't tell her anything. She would have reported to McGonagall right away. The witch in the shop had hundreds of spheres on her shelves. Harry hadn't taken note of it before, but her clothes were very worn and tattered, yet clean. She a dress that Harry had only seen in his history books when studying the 16th century, which was well over four hundred years ago.

Harry practiced the Concerto Charm on auto-pilot. His mind kept wandering back to his broken sphere that was still able to play its song. Harry had no doubt that his sphere was the oldest working sphere in the world. Its small size and seemingly ancient music was enough to prove its age.

Faint music could be heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes turned to Harry whose wand was producing a golden light, which swirled around the room and took the shapes of a musical bar, lines, measures, notes, and rests. A second wave of brighter light began at its beginning and as it ran through the measures, Harry's song played for all to hear. "Well done, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick exclaimed, "You're the first to summon music in class throughout my entire teaching profession!" Hermione was beaming and Ron leaned back in his chair, taking in the relaxing tune. It reminded Harry of Hogsmeade at sunset when the crowd wasn't in a rush. A moment of total relaxation and peace lasted for the entirety of his summoned melody.

After a few minutes Professor Flitwick told Harry the counterspell. With a jab at the air with his wand, he said, "Fine2." The music stopped and the light returned to his wand's tip.

"Very good, Harry," the short man commented. "Remember class, if you want to increase the volume say 'Crescendo' and to lower it, 'Decrescendo.'"

Hermione managed to get about half a minute worth of music. Her song reminded Harry of a lake at noon with the otters and birds carrying on their business.

At the end of class, Professor Flitwick called Harry over. Hermione waved goodbye as she practically skipped off to Arithmancy, her favorite subject. Ron waited outside in the corridors, saying he wasn't too excited about seeing Trelawny again. If she tried hard enough for the next five years, Trelawny just might predict their tardiness.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to know how very excited I am that you were able to execute today's spell so quickly," Professor Flitwick said as the last of the students left, "and so perfectly, too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Also, about those spheres we brought up earlier. Although they have ancient magic embedded in them, the spells used were performed by those who mastered the different forms and practical theories of acoustics. In other words, musical skills like dancing, writing songs, playing an instrument, or singing had to be mastered before attempting to perform an Acoustics Charm to create a sphere."

"Are you saying that I might have some musical talent, sir?"

The old professor smiled. "Perhaps."

"Why didn't you tell the rest of the class?" asked Harry.

"Not all answers are given, Mr. Potter. From your performance today, I believe there is more to you than meets the eye."

"But I've never had any affiliations with music, Professor."

Professor Flitwick rocked on his heels before replying, "Neither do I, but it is not our abilities that allow us to perform an Acoustics Charm. My appreciation for music is enough for me to at least conjure a melody from thin air. That is why almost all of my students never perform the spell properly for a while. They get so caught up in trying to make it work that they forget the magic in music itself. Were you thinking about music in any way, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I kept thinking about those music spheres, sir. And I remembered a certain melody I had heard earlier in the summer, which I've taken a liking to. Would that be the reason I was able to…well…you know?"

The old man nodded. "You must have been concentrating very hard on it."

"So, in order to produce an Acoustics Charm powerful enough to be stored in a music sphere…"

"One had to have mastered some sort of performing art. When they had completed their piece, they concentrated on the passion and zeal they put into it and stored in the sphere. Today, we merely need to flick our wands and produce a melody that suits our mood or one that we want to hear. Back then, people took pride in their trades and worked diligently to perfect them."

Harry's mind was buzzing with his teacher's words. His hand was in his pocket, fiddling with the sphere. Whoever had created it, must have been through a great ordeal. The music it contained always brought goose-bumps to his skin, no matter how many times he listened to it. "So you still think I have enough _heart_, or _something_, to piece together my very own song?"

"There are no absolute answers on matters of the heart. There are only feelings and the actions that we resolve to based on those feelings. You might be harboring some potential musical ability in that being of yours, Mr. Potter…and that ability, that feeling which has obviously manifested itself through the melody you brought to out attention today, is waiting for an opportunity through either your words or your voice."

o o o o o o o

"Does Flitwick want you to take advanced Charms, too," Ron joked as they headed for the Astronomy Tower.

"No. He just wanted to give me some advice on performing an Acoustics Charm." He didn't want Ron to get worried about Flitwick's sudden interest in his hidden talents.

"That was really wicked what you did today, mate." They had reached the bottom of the tower and were staring up at the wooden hatch that lead up to Trelawny's classroom.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "…wicked."

o o o o o o o

"Cho! Earth to Cho! Come _in_, Cho!" Brie was snapping her fingers madly in front of her friend's stoned, yet content face. Cho had walked into History of Magic with a dreamy look plastered on her face. She had even managed to get through Herbology (not one of her best subjects) without Professor Sprout nagging at her. Cho hadn't spoken a word since coming back from lunch. Brie became a little apprehensive. Marietta had taken her place next to Cho's side the previous year, but after her rejection by almost the entire student body, Brie was nudged back into her proper place.

Brie, her nickname for Brillyich (A/N: like saying the word 'brilliant,' but with 'itch' at the end instead of 'ant.'), was an American studying abroad. Her parents were pure-blood immigrants from Russia who were very much like the Malfoy family in their beliefs of keeping magical blood within magical families. However, they were very proud of having being granted their United States citizenship and believed in serving America's Ministry of Magic instead of corrupting it. Cho also comes from a pure-blood family and the two found refuge in each other from Draco Malfoy's obsession with his war on Mudbloods.

"Cho," she hissed, lightly slapping her on the cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" the Chinese girl exclaimed before returning to her abandoned notes.

"You were staring off into utter oblivion again." Brie had to step on Cho's foot in Herbology to get her to stop putting in an excessive amount of fertilizer.

"You could have waited another minute," Cho replied. She had been reliving her short interlude with a certain Gryffindor. Before leaving her, Harry had smiled his usual lop-sided grin, making her insides tie up in a jumble of knots. She had glanced to look at him over her shoulder. He seemed so determined to keep his gaze forward Cho smiled as she took that last fleeting glance at him. She had gone to him with the DA as an excuse hoping to apologize for leading him on the previous night, but received a most-invited conversation. Not even the thought of Harry and Hermione as a couple could bring her down. It felt great to be walking on air again.

"Hmm…who were you thinking of?" asked Brie with a giggle.

"No one special," Cho hastily answered.

"Whatever. I know when you get that look on your face, Miss Chang."

"What look?"

Brie became serious as she spoke, "You get all dazed-looking. I noticed this when you and…Cedric…were first going out."

Cho's smile immediately dropped at the mention of _his_ name. She hadn't given him a second thought since her Defense class that morning. The young woman felt a sudden pang of guilt as she thought about her infidelity to his memory. She had gone out with two other guys since his passing a little over a year ago! Cho brought her hand up to her mouth in fear of retching out her God-damned soul.

What sort of person was she to so easily betray a man she loved? But Cho could not so easily forget about Harry. He had just as much fault in forgetting Cedric, but no, it was not fair for her to blame him for her mistake. Harry had only given her another reason to move on. Fresh wounds heal slow he had said. His words permeated her mind. There was so much healing to be administered that Cho didn't think it would be possible for her to fully recover.

The room became a blur. She thought she was crying, but her eyes didn't sting nor did she taste the usual saltiness that accompanied tears. Soon the room was falling over on its side. Her chest and side shot out in the most excruciating pain. Cho could feel her lips part in a scream and pale blotches that were faces turned to look at her. She felt a warm liquid dripping from the places where the pain had emitted and leaked out between her lips. It was the familiar bitter taste of blood. Cho could hear someone shouting her name as darkness enveloped her in its cold embrace.

_At the same time in the Astronomy Tower…_

o o o o o o o

Harry laid his head down on the table where he and Ron usually sat passing notes or snickering about Trelawny's millionth prediction of Harry's death. The perfume and dim lighting made his eyelids feel like heavy lead weights, which he had to fight to keep open. Harry remembered the sphere in his pocket and felt around for it. Its smooth, cool surface seemed so out of place in the Professor's heated, heavy-scented, and stuffy room. Harry heard the faint beckoning of the melody asking him to sleep. He obeyed and drifted off as Trelawny spoke of tea leaves…

o o o o o o o

Trapped. He was trapped and there was no where to run except the alley that was before him. Footsteps were getting louder with every passing second. Where was he? The village was ablaze and screams of agony could be heard shattering the night's silence. _God help me._ A battle was waging and Harry felt a strong sense to protect something. What was it? Soldiers were barking orders at their troops to kill all civilians. _No!_ He wanted to do something. He had to, but what? A sudden tugging at his sleeve sent Harry's head wheeling around.

"Is it really you?" Cho stood before him dressed in one of the most beautiful gowns he had ever seen. Its white bodice and sweeping train made her so incompatible with the scene playing around them. She was scared. Her hands trembled as they felt his face, lingering over his eyes and lips. "Or is the likeness only skin-deep?"

Harry didn't know what to do. Her brown eyes were misting over and he could do nothing but stare at her questioning intimacy. "There they are!" He saw a dozen soldiers clad in armor, unsheathing swords and drawing the arrows back on their bows. _Run!_

Harry grabbed Cho and pulled her close to him as he raised a barrier to protect them from the deadly tips of the arrows. They rebounded against his invisible shield and dropped harmlessly to the ground. He took her hand and led them down the dark streets of the doomed village. They passed houses with fleeing families. Children were crying for their mothers, who in turn were begging their husbands not to leave to join to fight. Harry wanted to help them, but his love for the woman running beside him outweighed any heroism he could ever achieve.

She fell to the cold ground, tearing the hem of her dress. "Don't let them escape!" The soldiers were pursuing them. Harry could feel the wind rush past him as an arrow narrowly missed his head. He picked Cho up and made a dash for the nearest sanctuary – the village church.

Its stained-glass windows and high steeple were a welcoming sight for the couple. Perhaps they could hide or trick the soldiers. Harry threw the doors open and ran down the candle-lit aisle. The crucifix hung at the head of the church, over the cloth-covered altar. Harry didn't like looking at the man nailed to the cross. He felt himself go weak at the sight. No man deserved to die like that.

Cho was breathing hard, but she kept both her hands wrapped tightly around his. Harry looked down at her, straight into her pleading brown eyes. "Is it really you?" she asked again, this time taking both of his hands. He couldn't say anything. He felt so compelled to wrap her in his arms and never ever let go, but he didn't want to lose the image of her face. Harry stared at her and tried to give her a small nod, but did nothing. He was so afraid that she would no longer love him. _Why?_ Why did he feel this way? Harry could only feel guilt and remorse well up in him as he stared longer. He didn't deserve her. He knew he had done something that couldn't be forgiven, but what? What had he done?

"Finish them!" Harry saw soldiers flooding the church, running down the center and side aisles to block off any attempts of escape. This was it. _This_ was the end. Four archers took their place at the front of the infantry. Their bows were bigger, stronger, and capable of breaking through his spell. "Ready your bows!"

Harry looked back at Cho. A lone tear ran down her cheek. She was smiling at him, reassuring him that what waited after those arrows was a time they could spend together. No, he didn't want her to die. She had to live! He felt her hands grip tighter on his. Harry threw his arms around her, bringing her face closer so he could feel her breath mingle with his. "Aim!"

He focused every emotion he had ever felt in his life into the brown orbs that were the windows to the soul and very essence of what he loved most. He silently prayed: _Give me the strength to endure the pains I have brought upon us both. Make me bear the marks that will remind me of the mistakes I have made and the life I am now not able to protect. Let her know that I will always be there with a ready sword to protect her in the next stage of our lives. Allow me to walk in the Elysian fields with her forever because… _"Loose!"

A shaft embedded itself deep in his side followed by one penetrating him right below his heart. He fell over on his uninjured side, watching as arrows stuck themselves in her side and chest, blood beginning to flow from the wound. The stone floor of the church was so cold against his shivering body. Harry never felt so much pain. The arrows were nothing compared to the throbbing in his mind and heart. He had failed to protect her. Cho's tears suddenly stopped falling. Her eyes remained fixed on his, unwavering; they had begun to dull. He moved his fingers in a vain attempt to reach her. She was too far away…on another plane of existence. _I love you._

Somewhere in Hogwarts castle, a promising young man and unsure young woman collapsed…

o o o o o o o

**Author's Note:** Was it interesting enough? I hope so.

Church History was a good resource for me when I needed information on the Dark Ages and the significant people who could be weaved into the plot. Also, the Elysian Fields that I mentioned in Harry's "prayer" refers to Greek mythology, where the souls of blessed could spend eternity. Just think of it as paradise, a sort of Garden of Eden.

Okay, so the plot is building and the mysteries surrounding the sphere, Harry's dreams, the Sorting Hat's song, and the relationship between Mister Potter and Miss Chang are going to be revealed in due time. Keep reviewing and you'll get to find out in…oh…several more chapters of cruel torture.

On a final note, thank you to all those who have helped me in editing this: Hotaru, Yashiro, Ayu, and Sakura. -

1 **_Me de capo_** in Latin, _"return me to the beginning"_

2 **_Fine _**(fee'-nay) in Latin, _"the finish"_


	5. Fresh Wounds Heal the Slowest

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This is the longest chapter I have written so far. This part of our little mystery features more "quality bonding and quiet time" between our two favorite Seekers.

Also, I want to thank my first several reviewers. Your input has helped me get over a slight writer's block over the past couple days.

As usual reviews are welcome. Happy reading!

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Four: Fresh Wounds Heal the Slowest_

Thunder shook the sky and lightning split the ground as another storm picked up. Two beds were occupied in the Hospital Wing after the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey were talking in hushed voices. Another person, a boy with red hair looked over at his best friend lying unconscious in bed.

"What happened, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked the red-headed boy.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Professor. He just fell asleep and a little while later, he started mumbling something."

"Did you hear what he was saying?" Tonks inquired.

"No, it was too slurred. He started yelling and fell over on the floor. We all thought it was a nightmare…"

"Until you saw these," McGonagall finished, motioning to Harry. His chest and torso were wrapped in bandages, stained by blood in two places where wounds were still open.

"Can't you heal them, Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked the school's healer.

"I tried," the woman answered gravely, "but they won't go away. The bleeding hasn't stopped either."

"What sort of magic is this?" Tonks thought out loud.

"Dark magic, that is," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

The three witches were at a loss for words. When it came to matters of Dark magic, Harry Potter wasn't far behind in the conversation. His history had always been intertwined with the darkest of all wizards, Lord Voldemort, so finding him wounded after a nightmare wasn't too uncommon. However, it was uncommon when the wounds refused to be healed.

"Ronald," Professor McGonagall said at long last, "does this mean anything to you?" She held up Harry's broken sphere. Its center was dull and no light radiated off its once bright surface.

He shrugged. "He kept it from one of our trips to Diagon Alley."

"How did he get it?" Tonks asked, taking the sphere from McGonagall.

"Told us he broke it and had to pay for it. Besides, it doesn't even work. He just likes to carry it around. I suppose it symbolic for him in a way."

McGonagall and Tonks nodded. The Transfiguration professor looked over at the bed next to the young wizard's. Curtains were drawn around it, hiding the student who was suffering the same pain as Harry. Professor Binns had brought Cho Chang in just a few minutes before Ron and Professor Trelawny came in bearing a pale Harry Potter lying on a levitating stretcher. The witch returned her attention to the boy lying in the bed. Blood was flowing from just below his heart and on his right side. The crimson stains on his bandages seemed to spread with every raspy breath.

Ron stared at his best friend. The last time he had seen him this banged up was after their expedition into the Department of Mysteries. He didn't want Harry to suffer anymore pain, but he had a destiny to fulfill, and Ron would follow him to whatever end. Voldemort would have to suffer the wrath of Ronald Weasley for the sorrow he had brought to those he loved.

"Ronald." He turned to face Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster's long silver beard and half-moon spectacles were an assuring sight after looking at his bed-ridden friend. Dumbledore had never failed to insure the security of the magical world. Ron sighed and tried his best to look strong for Harry's sake. Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eyes as he said, "You may leave. I'm sure Miss Granger is concerned about your whereabouts."

"Yes, sir." Ron didn't want to become a nuisance for the old wizard. He looked back at Harry. _Hang on, mate._ He nodded at his professors and left.

"Minerva, please see if Miss Chang is awake," said Dumbledore. McGonagall, without a word of protest or hesitation, left the Headmaster with Harry.

Professor Dumbledore pulled up a chair next to the bed. The young boy he had always seen end up in the Hospital Wing's beds was now a young man. Dumbledore let a small smile escape his lips as he remembered eleven-year old Harry Potter waking up after his encounter with Voldemort. He was so tiny and fragile back then, just barely ready for future encounters with the Dark Lord. Now, about four years later, he was changing into an adult.

The old wizard bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, dear boy. I thought you would have at least one year of peace at Hogwarts. But it's foolish of me to think that…especially with the prophecy yet to be fulfilled. I don't know what this world would do with you Harry. You're everyone's beacon of hope; our last shred of light in this dark time. Come back to us, Harry. Be strong and return. This world _needs_ you."

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall broke the Headmaster's thoughts.

"Yes, Minerva? How is she?"

"It seems Miss Chang has the same type of wounds inflicted on her. Poppy doesn't know what could have caused them, but she and Nymphadora are investigating."

o o o o o o o

"When do you suppose he's going to wake up?"

A voice.

"Don't know."

Another one.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you when we brought him here. Professor McGonagall wanted to find out what happened."

It sounded familiar. Ron?

"It's all right…at least he's still breathing."

Hermione?

Harry cracked his eyes open a bit. He could make out two blurred figures sitting beside him. He knew without question they were Ron and Hermione, even if their backs were facing him. So many questions were swimming through his head. What had happened? Where was he? He heard Hermione speak.

"Should we tell him about Cho?"

Cho…? Oh, no! Cho! The awful memory of having to watch her die came rushing at him like a horse-drawn cart. Harry tried talking, but his throat constricted and burned. He let out a loud grunt. His voice was lost to the pain that he felt. Breathing was hard and hearing Hermione shriek with joy followed by Ron coughing up a chocolate frog was hurting his head.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him, immediately forgetting the condition he was in. "We thought we'd lost you for good!"

_Let me go_, Harry thought, mentally pleading with her to let go of his aching side.

Ron just stood there, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. No words needed to be spoken between the two friends. They knew how much the other meant to them. Harry silently communicated his wish for Hermione to release him and Ron answered, "He's hurt, Hermione."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione let go and instead placed her hand on his…gently. She began a long talk about how the professors were worried and the students were spreading the usual tall tales of Harry being a spy for Voldemort. Harry's thoughts drifted off elsewhere. He had noticed that he was attached to some sort of tube by his wrist, which connected to a bag filled with what appeared to be blood. What was going on?

"Madam Pomfrey says you'll be on Muggle medication for a while," Ron stated. Apparently his shocked expression had caught attention.

Hermione broke away somewhere about Trelawny's prediction and Tonks' investigation. "Somehow you suffered a couple wounds, which, up to this point, are incurable by magical means. We've had to resort to other means to keep you alive."

Harry wished he had his voice to use, but his throat and rest of his body was aching and throbbing. It felt like fire was ablaze in his mouth, throat, and lungs. His upper body felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. A very large sledgehammer. Harry motioned for his glasses and Hermione placed them on his face. Everything came back into focus. He was definitely in the Hospital Wing by the looks of the empty beds and white curtains hanging open around his space.

"You know you gave us quite a scare," Ron said, opening another chocolate frog, "but then again, I should have expected that having Harry Potter as my best friend." Ron chuckled and popped the poor amphibian in his mouth.

"I suppose you want to know what happened, then?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded. The last thing he remembered was watching Cho's eyes grow dull as death claimed her and the darkness that had consumed him. After that, the world was an endless void of black.

"Well…you drifted off in Divinations," Ron began, "and started talking in your sleep. (No I didn't understand what you were saying!) No body heard, but then you started yelling…" Ron drifted off and looked intently at Hermione. She glared at him, but Ron looked like he didn't want to continue.

She sighed. "You started yelling Cho's name. Ron told me you fell on the floor and didn't get up, and then when they lifted you onto a stretcher, you were bleeding. Madam Pomfrey inspected your wounds and there is no way you could have gotten those without some advanced form of magic." Hermione paused, letting Harry soak everything in before continuing, "She couldn't heal them. It's like they have some protective barrier against other forms of magic, so she started some Muggle methods. This is just to make sure you don't bleed to death. You lost a lot of blood from those wounds of yours."

"They're slowly healing now and Madam Pomfrey says you can get out of here in a month or so depending on your condition," Ron blurted out happily.

Harry still couldn't find his voice. His energy was slowly draining and he was desperate to find out what happened to Cho. He looked around his curtained off area and his eyes landed on Hermione's pile of books and parchment at the foot of his bed. He looked up at Hermione. "Can you talk?" she asked.

Harry looked at her like she was idiot and shook his head.

"Don't give me that look, Harry," she scolded him. "Do you need something?"

Harry heard Ron mumble something like "Yeah, less time with you." He moved his gaze toward her book pile. She scrunched her face up in puzzlement. Harry lifted his right hand with difficulty and pointed. It hurt to move his arms; a broken rib limited his mobility. Hermione turned back and asked, "You want to write something?"

Harry could only nod. Ron handed her a spare piece of parchment and quill before opening another chocolate frog.

Hermione handed him the quill and placed a bottle of ink and the parchment on his thighs. "Take it slowly Harry," she instructed him, "We have time."

He willed his hand to dip the quill in the ink, and then moved it over the parchment. The letter D was slowly scrawled, followed by an A, then a Y, and finally a question mark. Harry didn't think writing could be so hard. It felt like he was learning to write the alphabet all over again.

"Day?" Ron looked at the word he had written. "Well, mate, it's Saturday." Harry's eyes went wide. _It was already Saturday!_ That meant he had been out for almost a week.

"Don't look so surprised, Harry," Hermione chimed in, "With the injuries you sustained, I wouldn't be surprised if you were out for two months."

Harry closed his eyes and started his next one-word question. "Cho," Hermione whispered. "You want to know what happened to her?"

He nodded vigorously. "How would you know about her?" Ron asked. "You were out cold when she was brought in."

Hermione cut him off with an outstretched palm. "Harry, Cho is also here. The same thing happened to her. Madam Pomfrey can't heal her either, but unlike you, she hasn't woken up yet." Harry began to worry and his pulse quickened. As it did, he finally took note of a rapid beeping noise beside him. A box with jagged-looking lines running across its screen was the source of the annoying beeping. In a few seconds Madam Pomfrey came rushing to his bedside.

"Miss Granger, what happened here?" the old Healer asked.

"We told him about Cho Chang, madam. He's just very worried about her."

"Very well," she replied sternly, "I believe it's time for you and Mr. Weasley to join your house for lunch. I have to give Mr. Potter here a sleeping draft."

"We'll see you later, Harry," said Ron as Madam Pomfrey shooed him and Hermione out. Harry smiled, but frowned the second the school healer turned around and held up the bitter-tasting potion.

o o o o o o o

The village was under attack. Cho automatically responded as she hastily made her friends leave her home and stepped out into the street. Her white gown was an immaculate light against her dark surroundings. The sound of battle was still far off from the village square. The villagers could probably hold them off for another fifteen or so minutes, but the army's sheer size and force would be hard to defend against. They would have to flee their hometown.

She heard footsteps in the distance. Scouts! People were screaming, the smell of blood and smoke filled her nostrils, she could feel the hairs rising on the back of her neck, her mouth had gone dry, and the sight of young and old men charging into a hopeless battle made her want to cry. But now was the not for tears. She had to help, but anything she did would be futile. Even getting people out in time didn't guarantee them escaping the soldiers' pursuit.

She needed to find anyone who was still in the village, apart from the fighters, and get them out, but the streets were empty and dark. They most likely had already left and were heading for the mountains where they could find a temporary hiding place. The young woman was still determined not to leave anybody behind and began running along one of the main streets, listening for any soldiers that might have gotten past their defenses and turning in the opposite direction when she heard them.

Footsteps. She stopped in her place and listened. It sounded like they were alone. She saw a dark figure run past the corner where she was hiding. He looked around and seemed lost. He turned toward her so she could see his face. Cho gasped. The man was dressed in a dark velvet robe; silver trimmings and knee-high boots gave him an aristocratic air. But what she focused on was his face. It was Harry, but without glasses. His hair was long and drawn back in a ponytail. His eyes were intense and darted around, making sure he was alone. He turned back to look down an alley. She could hear more footsteps in the distance. People were following him.

Cho ran up to him and tugged at his sleeve. Harry whirled around to stare at her. She heard herself speak, "Is it really you?" She _had_ to know if it was really him. Her hands felt his face; her fingers traveled over his legendary scar, soft eyelashes, and pliant lips. Harry just looked at her. "Or is the likeness only skin-deep?"

She wanted to cry. He made no effort to acknowledge her question, but just stood rooted to the spot, a look of utter disdain crossed his features. Cho felt her knees growing weak. Harry would never look at her like that; not even when they had last argued did he show any outward sign of such loathing. "There they are!" Cho saw soldiers coming at them. Several were drawing arrows on their bows. A strong arm brought her against a hard body. She looked up to see Harry raise his wand to create a temporary shield, protecting them.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed her hand and unknowingly led them toward the village church. She lost her balance on the cobble street and fell. Harry roughly picked her up and resumed his running. The cathedral bell tower and archaic stained-glass windows loomed high over their heads. Cho gulped. Inside they would be trapped, but the love she felt for him compelled her to follow. He opened the double doors and the candle light illuminated the sight of the crucifix behind the altar. He paused near the front of the altar.

Cho kept a tight grip on his hands, never wanting to let him go again. _Again?_ Had he left her before? She could only stare up at his handsome face as he stared right back at her. Harry seemed so different without his usual spectacles and short untidy hair. "Is it really you?" she asked again. This Harry was not the one she had grown to like for the past two years. This Harry was grown up and full of lessons from harsh experiences. Cho had to know what became of the young man that would stare at her and smile instead of stare and scorn.

"Finish them!" She gasped and saw infantry with drawn swords and upheld shields storm down the center and side aisles. It was hopeless. There was nowhere to run. Archers with much larger bows came to the front. "Ready your bows!" She heard arrows being notched into place.

The young woman returned her gaze to stare at Harry. She didn't want to cry and show her weakness in front of him, but the warm trail of a tear tracked its way down her face. _It doesn't matter anymore_, she thought. _Wherever we go, I'll go with all my heart…with him_. Cho felt more tears fall when Harry drew her close to him, his warm breath against her own. "Aim!" The sounds of strings tensing up were the only things she heard.

Cho let out a small smile as his eyes finally let out an undecipherable emotion. They pleaded with her to run, to escape, to live. No, she thought, I'll follow you to whatever ends we meet. She wanted to speak three words she had never dared even whispered before, but her courage could not be exerted. "Loose!"

Cho felt the pain as the metal of an arrow point pierced through her gown and skin. She let out a short yelp of pain as the stone cold ground of the church met her. She kept her eyes open, determined to die looking into the eyes of the man she so loved. His fingers moved toward her, but she saw no more. A voice lulled her into an eternal sleep.

o o o o o o o

"Aarrgh!" Harry heard a scream pierce the night. He bolted upright in his bed and grabbed his glasses, finally having the strength to move again. He had spent the better part of a month in the Hospital Wing; Muggle practices had helped him recover. His puncture wounds were nasty scars now; the redness mingling with the natural color of his skin.

Harry threw the sheets off his body and winced as he felt the icy coldness of the castle floor. The hospital pajama pants he had to wear did nothing to warm his feet. Madam Pomfrey had still insisted on keeping his torso wrapped in layers of bandages because of his mending ribs.

He drew back the curtains to the bed he had not dared look at for the past four weeks. Cho Chang lay there clutching her chest. From his terse conversations with Madam Pomfrey, Harry kept up with Cho's recovery and was glad to know she was doing almost as well as him.

"Cho?" he quietly asked, slowly approaching her. His eyes were still focusing to the dark.

"Harry?" At least she could talk.

"Yes, it's me." Harry sat beside her on the bed, seeking out her hand to reassure her.

He felt her grip his hand. He saw her head turn his way. Her hand left his and touched his bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Oh – uh – Quidditch practice," he lied. Harry found himself doing that more often. "A bludger came at me."

"Are you all right?" she asked softly, her hand returning to his.

Harry could finally make out her face in the moonlight. He couldn't see her eyes too well, but the tone of her voice was concerned. "I'm more worried about you than a couple broken ribs. Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Cho had finally awoken from her month's long sleep plagued by the haunting dream of her and Harry's deaths. She let a sob wrack her body after a hard fought battle to stay strong in front of him. The dream felt so real. Everything from the pain to the tightness of her dress felt real. But the Harry she had seen was so much different from the concerned one sitting before her now. Soon she was crying and had her face in her hands. Cho felt a slight pain in her chest – the same place an arrow had pierced her in the dream.

"Don't cry," he said, seeing the tracks of her tears shining.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out, "I know you hate it when I cry."

Harry groaned and felt guilty at what he had said to her on their date last year. He had yelled at her about always crying over Cedric. It was true he felt really annoyed when any girl cried over another guy, but this was just not any girl. This was Cho Chang. He hesitated, before placing a hand on her arm. "Don't worry. Just let it out." Harry wished he had a little more courage when it came to comforting others, especially girls. He even had a hard time when Hermione had once broken down during the summer.

Cho sobbed even louder when he spoke. His voice! It was so good to hear his voice after such a terrible nightmare. She couldn't help but throw her arms around him. She wanted to make sure he was real and that this wasn't another dream.

Harry sat stiff as a board. He slowly let himself hold her in return. It was amazing. He had kissed Cho before, but had never really held her so intimately. Cho rested her head on his strong shoulder. She had difficulty not noticing his long limbs; lean, toned muscles under taut skin. No dream could ever bring him to her at one of her most vulnerable moments. No dream could fill her senses with him so fully. No…nothing felt so real in her life.

_Oh…her hair touched my cheek._ Harry felt the softness of her tresses brush against his face. He listened as her breathing slowed and finally fell into a regular rhythm. "Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey."

Cho could have sworn she heard her heart drop. "No," she pleaded, looking up at him, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Harry felt his heart go out to her. She was scared and he knew what it was like to be scared. He would have wanted someone to be there with him, if only to just wait until he fell asleep. Adding to the fact that she was still recovering from her wounds from a month ago and the one caused by Cedric's death, Harry lowered his head and sighed. He really didn't know how to comfort anyone. It was so pathetic. People were always fawning over his every groan and yelp, but he couldn't even muster the Gryffindor bravery needed to stay with Cho.

Cho knew that Harry wasn't the type to deal with awkward situations like these, but she didn't care. All she needed was for him to stay. If he left, she felt like he might never come back. "Please, Harry," she begged again. Cho lifted her hand to feel his face the same way she had in her dream. The only difference was he was wearing his glasses. "I just want you to be close by."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He dared not tell her about his own nightmare. "All right," he gave in.

She felt him nudge closer to her. Putting her arms around his neck, Cho whispered, "Can you hold me?"

Harry chuckled. It was an odd sensation against her face. "I don't know. I think I can." He hugged her petite frame against him as his heart sped up in contrast to his held breath.

Cho smiled at his response. She had said the same thing to him not too long ago. _Wait. How long was I out?_ "How have I been here, Harry?" she asked withdrawing from him.

"About a month," he casually replied.

"What?" Cho could hardly believe she'd been out for so long. That meant it was October. She mentally kicked herself. Her pile of assignments must be outrageous! Even missing a couple days at Hogwarts meant a week's worth of catching up on work. "Do my parents know?"

"I'm not sure." There was a moment of silence. Harry watched as she lost herself in deep thought. _Maybe I should leave._ He pushed himself off the mattress, but Cho took hold of his hand.

"Just a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, Cho, really," he replied, "but I think it would be best if you got some sleep."

Cho kept her exclamation to a hissed whisper. "I've had a month's worth of sleep, Harry!" He had no comeback to that, so he just stood there. "Will you stay, Harry?"

"I can't stay the whole night."

Cho bit her bottom lip. It was true he couldn't very well sit by her side the whole night. There was no way she was returning to that awful nightmare again. "Yes, you can," she impulsively replied.

"How?" he asked.

_Yes, how?_ she asked herself. He also needed rest to recover and Cho didn't want to rob him of a much needed night's sleep. However, he could…"Sleep with me?"

Harry had never heard such a bold question come from any girl before. "Cho?"

She slowly moved over to the far left side of the bed. Cho could hardly accept the fact that she was asking Harry Potter to share a bed with her. She drew back the sheets and patted the unoccupied space, inviting him (A/N: in a non-sensual way).

He swallowed the large lump of nervousness that had built up with each passing second in his throat. It was a dream. It had to be. Cho Chang – Ravenclaw beauty – was not the type to let him – Harry Potter, unattractive and blunt – sleep with her. Slowly, he sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you sure?" Harry had never failed to attempt the gentleman's role.

Cho took the blanket that was half folded over to her side and put it over his legs. She removed his glasses and set them on a table next to her. Carefully, she lay down, keeping her gaze locked on Harry's. Cho reached up and held the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his head. She brought his head to rest on her pillow, his body following, laying next to her.

Harry watched as she brought the blanket up to their shoulders. Snuggling up to him, she answered, "I'm sure." Before falling asleep, Cho felt a strong arm around her waist bring her against a warm body.

o o o o o o o

"I hope you've been reading those books I've given you, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she watched him approach her. "Within a fortnight1 we will begin the practical parts of your lessons."

"I've been reading Professor," Harry answered, "it's all I was able to do in the Hospital Wing."

"Very good, then," she replied, "I suppose it's best if we went down to dinner."

Harry followed his Transfiguration teacher out of her office toward the Great Hall. He had left the Hospital Wing a couple days after Cho's awakening. It was the most peaceful slumber he had since the first night he spent at Hogwarts. Harry came to find that falling asleep in the arms of the girl of your dreams was wonderful, however, waking up in those same arms was unfathomable. No words could describe the giddiness he felt when her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Of course, Madam Pomfrey had a fit when she found them, but Cho quickly explained the situation, which temporarily calmed the old Healer.

"By the way," Professor McGonagall began as they entered the Great Hall, "welcome back, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," he said as she glided off toward the staff table.

Harry stood in the doorway, watching as the four House tables were filling up with people and noisy chatter. He hadn't heard such volume for a long time and reveled in being back among his peers. However, quick glances and whispered snickers hit home when Harry made his way to three familiar mops of hair. Conversations were abruptly cut off as he passed, followed by either scared expressions or a warm smile from a supporter. It hurt to see more scared expressions than warm smiles.

"Ron, look! It's Harry!" Seamus was waving him over with Lavender clutched tightly to his arm.

Ron's face, Hermione's and finally Ginny's popped from the side of the table as he hurriedly walked to them, desperate to be among his fellow Gryffindors.

The three got up from their seats and ran over to him. Hermione was the first to greet him. In the same manner she had in the Hospital Wing, she squeezed him tightly and kept saying his name over and over again like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey there," Ron greeted him with a handshake and quick hug, "It's great to see you."

"It's great to be back," Harry returned. Ginny was standing behind her brother and Hermione, tapping her foot in a mock impatient gesture. "Ginny…"

"It's about time, Potter." Ginny smiled and gave him a sisterly hug.

"I haven't seen you for so long."

"Miss me that much?" she teased as Harry chuckled. "Well, Madam Pomfrey refused to let me see you the day after Ron and Hermione left. She said you needed more rest and fewer visitors."

o o o o o o o

The chime of Professor McGonagall tapping her chalice never failed to bring everyone to attention. "Your attention, please."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and a blanket of silence fell over the students. "Just one announcement for the evening: all fourth year students and up are invited to this year's Winter Ball."

Small whispers peppered around the hall. "Of course, it will take place the evening of Christmas Day following the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Cheers could be heard from the two tables, with two Seekers eyeing each other. "The ball will begin promptly at seven o'clock until midnight. Formal attire will be expected of all attendees. That is all."

With that, endless chatter about the ball and upcoming match filled the Great Hall. Harry felt another wave of disbelief wash over him. He should have expected it. Lupin and Moody had sent letters regarding another ball with new dress robes for him to wear.

"Do you know why I hate formals?" Ron blurted out, poking at his food.

"If it has anything to do with asking girls to be your date, then I know what you mean," Harry replied.

"Guess we're in the same boat, then."

"You two desperately need girlfriends," Ginny quipped.

"No one asked for your opinion," Ron retorted back.

"I don't think so," Hermione piped in, "She does have a point, you know. If you two had someone to fall back on, you would make events like these much more enjoyable."

"Just because you've made good friends with an International Quidditch superstar doesn't mean you got to rub in it," Ron remarked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes before replying, "Well it doesn't mean you have to keep beating yourself up over that fact." Ron went red at the ears, his freckles seeming to blend in with his flushed face. Hermione just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to try something.

"Anyway," Harry intervened, "I don't know why the guy has to ask the girl out. Is there some unwritten tradition that people follow?"

"Of course," Ginny said, "It's written in the stars. I mean, where's the fun of not seeing guys chicken out or sweating like crazy over asking a girl to a ball?"

Harry put a hand through his hair before answering, "Well, for just once, can't a guy not have the pressure of worrying about rejection?"

"It only makes your roles more entertaining," Ginny said. "Imagine the chaos if every male in this school had the ego of Michael Corner because the most significant rule of dating was thrown out the window."

Ron laughed loudly at the comment. "Yeah, think about it. We'd be rejecting left and right. Every girl in school would be plotting against us."

Harry settled back into his usual routine of laughing with his close friends. It felt great to be back among people who openly supported him when he was battling his foes – real or imagined.

o o o o o o o

The warm hearth helped him to think. Harry looked around his sanctuary. The Room of Requirement had adjusted to his need for thinking. A comfortable armchair and blazing fire was all he needed. His first couple days back in class went well, except Snape was assigning him to brew missed potions over the weekend. Tonks was so ecstatic she tripped when flying up the stairs to see him. Professor Flitwick had asked him to take a quick test about the Concerto Charm. Harry immediately thought of the sphere and brought forth his melody again, which was the reason for him being in the Room that night.

He hadn't thought about the sphere for a long time. Madam Pomfrey had returned it to him without question and he never found the need to play it again. Now, however, with the announcement of the Winter Ball, the regularities of being a teenage wizard came back at full force. Taking the sphere from his pocket he set it on the table he had asked for. Harry felt around his robes for the shrunk flute and took that out, too. He hadn't played it since he was on the Hogwarts Express.

The silver object felt foreign in his unsure grasp. He tried to remember what had happened in the shop at Diagon Alley, but his memories were incoherent. They just couldn't be pieced together to form any solid foundation. Harry sighed and walked over to the large windows that revealed an endless torrent of rain. Why was he even trying to play the melody? Maybe his dreams would cease if he just ignored the sphere's song.

No…it would just haunt him further. "Accio!" The flute flew into his hands. Harry stared at it in his open palms. His fingerprints were distinguishable on the once clean metallic surface. His reflection no longer greeted him when he looked at it. Bringing it slowly to his lips, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the sphere's melody. He heard it ring loud in his mind, the rise and fall of its repeating pattern drowning out the rain and thunder.

o o o o o o o

Cho watched as the young wizard held the Muggle instrument up to his lips, his back to her. He had not played anything yet, not a single sound. She had been released earlier that night after dinner. Ignoring the curfew, Cho set out to the Room of Requirement where she could reminisce about the DA meetings that Harry had once headed. Her mind was buzzing with the few memories she and Harry created – meeting him on the Quidditch field, seeing his disappointment at her rejection when he asked her to the Yule Ball, learning to defend herself with his guidance, their kiss, and her least favorite memory when she left him on their one and only date.

Suddenly, he let the instrument drop to his side. He turned so she could at least see one side of his face. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the hem of his sleeve. Cho gasped. A ghost-like image of a man she had never seen took Harry's place. His long, black hair was pushed back behind his ears, revealing a blue eye. He looked so sad and yet so angry. He turned to look at her. His right eye was green. This man wasn't the one she had seen in her dream.

He opened his mouth and began singing something. "How will I solve tomorrow without you, girl? Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever should never have to go away."

Cho listened to his words. He seemed to be unaware of who she was, yet he kept singing. "What will I do? You know, I'm only half without you. How will I make it through?" He started crying as he took his wand from his pocket. "If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, somewhere…if my tears could bring you back to me…" (A/N: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by Midnight Sons. For complete lyrics, see bottom of chapter.) Cho cried as she watched a light shoot out from the tip of his wand. A musical staff formed, and then notes, rests, and finally measures.

Before the second light that came from his wand could reach the first note the man turned to look behind him. He yelled, "Fine!" The light retreated back to his wand as the image faded.

Cho stepped from her hiding place in the doorway, "No!" She failed to notice that she had disturbed the young Gryffindor. She was too concerned with the image she had seen.

Harry twirled around and stood there gaping at her. "Cho? What are you doing here?"

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** Forgive me if this chapter took a little while to come out because I had the largest loss of words for a while. It's been hard to keep myself into the story.

Anyway…I hope this part has partially satisfied the hunger of our beloved HPCC crew. I don't really like stories that get characters spouting their undying love within two days' time. I prefer the slow, stomach-twisting, heart-pounding, blood-boiling, chest-constricting, palm-sweating, skin-tingling, foot-tapping, and teasing development of spouting of undying love. It makes the ending seem soooo much more satisfying. Also, for those wondering about Brie, her character was inspired by the fact that I hate Marietta and that I needed another OC to fill an important role.

Thank you Hotaru, Yashiro, Ayu, and Sakura for your time in editing and reviewing my work.

Reviews are welcome.

1 **fortnight** a time span of wo weeks

If Only Tears Could Bring Back (_Pokémon: The First Movie_ soundtrack)

How will I solve tomorrow without you girl?

Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?

Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay?

Best friends forever should never have to go away.

What will I do?

You know, I'm only half without you.

How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me.

If only love could find a way.

What I would do, what I would give,

If you returned to me someday, somehow, somewhere

If my tears could bring you back to me

I've cried you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion will carry you and all they can

Just let love guide you,

and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true North

Look in my eyes.

You'll see a million tears have gone by,

And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give,

If you returned to me someday, somehow, somewhere

If my tears could bring you back to me

I'd hold you close

And shout the words

I only whispered before

For one more chance,

For one last dance

There's not a pain

That I would not endure

If only tears could only bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday, somehow, somewhere

If my tears could bring you back to me…


	6. Bound by an Instrument

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to those who reviewed! I am extremely sorry if there is difficulty distinguishing dream from reality. I'll try to clarify those parts. Secondly, Harry is totally incapable of playing the flute up to this point. Cho didn't hear him at all. She merely walked in on him and saw an image of someone else that was singing and performing what appeared to be the Concerto Charm. Thanks indigal for your input.

Writing fluff is not my business, so if you're looking for a one-shot make-up between Harry and Cho, then I advise you to move on. Cedric's influence is not entirely forgotten and will be exerted to a great pain-staking extension within the next part of the story.

Like always, reviews are welcome. Happy reading!

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Five: Bound by an Instrument_

Harry turned to face the intruder, his wand at the ready. Who he saw made his eyes widen and heart beat uncontrollably. "Cho? What are you doing here?"

Cho Chang, finally released from the Hospital Wing, stared at him. She looked like she had seen a ghost (A/N: no pun intended). Her mouth hung open and she said nothing for a good long minute. She could have sworn she saw a man appear out of thin air. He looked exactly like Harry, but there was something aside from his eyes made him appear much more dark, melancholy, and sad. That man had a past of pain.

"Cho?" Harry asked again.

She looked up to see him standing only a foot away. When had he moved? She lowered her gaze, afraid to see anything else. He said her name again; this time taking her by the shoulders. "Harry…" Cho couldn't say anything else. If she said anything else, it would ruin the moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could see her face.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little surprised to see you here."

He smiled. "Likewise." Cho couldn't believe her luck. She had come to the Room of Requirement to think about Harry and, low and behold, she got the real thing!

Letting a smile play on her features, Cho said, "I didn't know you knew how to play."

"Huh?" She pointed to the flute that was still in his hand. Harry flushed, "Actually, I don't."

"Then why do you – "

"A gift," he quickly intervened. "I was a lucky customer and the store's manager gave it to me as a constellation prize."

"Oh…is that why you're in here?"

"It's one reason," Harry answered. "What about you? I don't suppose this is just a midnight stroll for you, is it?"

Cho knew he was going to question her being there, but why did he have to do it when she was still remembering their little interlude in the Hospital Wing? Her veins still flowed with the excitement she had felt when they were looking in each other's eyes. Cho had never been so close to any guy, or at least one that wasn't half-naked and once had a crush on her. "I needed someplace to think alone," she replied, "and this room is always good for thinking."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean, but I don't think being alone is going to be an option for a while." He sat down on the floor near the fire and added another log. Just looking at the rain beating down and listening to the wind howling outside made him shiver.

Cho sat next to him, bringing her hands close to the heat. "I hope you're not angry."

"Why would I be angry?" He set the flute down and turned to face her.

Cho was glad the fire was nearby or else he would have seen the blush that quickly crept up her cheeks. "You know – about the other night."

Harry thought about her answer for a couple seconds, and then the memory dawned on him when she looked at him. "Oh – well – I – uh," he kept stuttering. Cho had to stifle a giggle. She knew how much guys hated it when girls giggled too much.

"I'm sorry I acted so selfishly," she continued, "I was acting like a crybaby."

"No!" Harry jumped at her statement, "You were scared and I – well – don't like it when people are scared."

Cho looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? I don't want you to act all weird around me."

"What? Who said I was acting weird?" he defended. "We didn't do anything. You just needed someone and I only – uh – shared a – um – bed for the – well – night. Besides, there's nothing weird about that and I'm not acting weird."

She raised an eyebrow. "Harry?"

Harry realized he had somehow managed to get within an inch's distance from her face. Retreating he apologized, "Sorry. I guess I am a bit strange."

"That's what makes you Harry Potter."

"Being strange?" Cho smiled. "Hmm…I don't know about that. If anything, I'm probably just as dangerous as everyone says I am."

"No, you're not." She watched as his once lop-sided smile turn into a thin line. His face was so serious it hurt. The soft giddiness left his eyes and was clouded over by an intense emotion Cho couldn't decipher. All sorts of emotions – despair, jealousy, fear – were rolling up into a painful bud.

Harry saw her smile fade. Why did he always have to bring things back to his dark side? Why couldn't he just carry on a simple conversation about nonsense? "No one knows what happened in the Chamber of Secrets or in the maze during the tournament. All the rumors might as well be true because I hate to talk about it." Harry brought his voice to a whisper, "I could very well be the _murderer_ all the Hufflepuffs accuse me of being."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Cho stood up, her expression fuming with disbelief. "I don't believe a single bad thing anybody has ever said about you! I know you didn't kill Cedric! Voldemort did that!"

He couldn't believe she wasn't crying over Cedric or flinching at her saying the Dark Lord's name. However, he was still in denial that she truly believed him. "How do you know?"

Cho sat back down, still breathing hard. "If you really are so dangerous…" she paused, gaining the courage to finish her sentence. "…then why do I feel so…safe around you?"

"Safe?"

The young Ravenclaw wanted him to know that he was a truly good person – deserving of everyone's respect. "That night I woke up, I was so scared. I didn't know where I was. I had no idea how long I had been out. I just wanted someone, anyone, beside me, so I didn't have to feel so alone." Harry listened as she gave her testimony; kept eye contact with her, fearful that any severing would be a sign of non-support. And right then, she needed all the support possible. "Then, I heard a voice – the sound of another person kind enough to reach out to me. When I realized it was you, I couldn't help but have a better sense of security."

"Wouldn't you have felt the same if anyone had walked in?" Harry asked.

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Then how could I have made any difference?"

_Why does he have to make things so complicated?_ she wondered. "For a while, I was included in the rumors that were about you. There was always some dramatic story about you and I neglecting Cedric's memory or one where I had asked you to get rid of Cedric so we could date. I overheard a first-year Hufflepuff say that our break-up was just to cover our secret affair, so no one would bother us." Cho couldn't help but laugh a little. Harry felt his jaw drop.

"Anyway…even with all those rumors going around, I knew that you weren't anything what people made you to be." Harry still looked perplexed. "It showed in the way you held yourself. You were still able to walk through the corridors, but I could see that there was always something troubling you. You weren't smug or satisfied with what everyone said. You were hurt and that's why I know you aren't dangerous…or a murderer."

"But I am dangerous. At least, to those close to me." His mind traveled back to the Department of Mysteries. He had put his friends and only family in grave danger and because of that, Sirius was gone. Harry rummaged through his robes to grasp the sphere.

"That doesn't matter because your friends, Ron, Ginny, and even…Hermione…choose to follow you. Friends like that will go with you to any end, regardless of the consequences. I wish I had companions like that. I don't know if I have anyone who would do that for me."

_I would_, Harry wanted to shout. _I choose to be with you, but…Cedric_. "I think you do."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Uh – about that night," Harry pursued, "how did I make a difference again? I think we got a little off topic."

Cho chuckled. "Yeah – well – I suppose it was the fact that you were compassionate enough to stay with me, even with what the school was saying. You proved that you were better than that – better for standing up for what you believed in and never backing down."

Harry had nothing more to say. What was there left to say? She had said more than he ever expected her to say in his short sixteen-year life. "…"

She felt heat rising to her face as he continued to stare at her. Why did I have to say that? "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be sorry" he said, smiling and finally finding his voice, "That was the nicest, kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He felt his insides whirling about – never settling in a comfortable enough position. The longer he thought about what she had said, the more his heart wanted to burst in all directions. He wanted her to keep talking about anything – anything as long as he could stay awake to hear it. The light she captured from the fire and the moon radiated in her words, through her actions, and from her natural beauty. How could he have ever denied the fact that he loved her? Whoa! Love? It was much to strong a word – attraction, he felt, was safer to use. Yes, he was definitely attracted to her.

Cho didn't think she could ever say anything so truthful without a dose of Veritaserum. She had practically admitted the feelings she harbored for the young wizard sitting next to her. His face had split into a grin at her explanation. She couldn't help but mirror his smile. At least he knew that there was another person willing to believe him, even if no one else stepped up at the opportunity.

Harry reluctantly looked at his watch – 10:26! There would be hell to pay if he was caught.

The smile quickly vanished as she watched him check the time. Cho knew it was past curfew and the thought of running into a professor or even Filch wasn't very pleasing. "Harry?"

He looked up as her voice broke the silence. His name never sounded so magical. He had always thought that the name Harry carried no excitement – like an aging, rusted sword trying to do battle against an epitome of absolute adventure and charisma. "Yes?"

"Before you go, would you mind if I…?" her question was finished as she pointed at the flute laying carelessly next to him.

"No, not at all." Harry let her take it, hoping that the instrument would drag out their conversation. The delicate instrument suited her. Its silver color blended well with her blue robes. Harry watched as she placed her hands on the keys, lifting a finger here and there as if to test their chemistry. Putting her lips on the embouchure piece, she blew and a clear note resounded. "You know how to play?"

She quickly removed her lips. It had come so naturally. Cho had merely held the Muggle instrument and knew exactly what to do. She had tried to play the frustrating piece of metal in her past, each ending up with the instrument laying on the floor or her flailing her arms in anger. Her affiliation with music was very brief, but how had she managed to play it now? She looked at Harry who had a glimmer of hope twinkling in his eyes. "I suppose I do," she answered softly.

"I didn't think you would be able to."

Cho furrowed her brow at his snide comment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

_And the tactless git takes over once again_, Harry thought. "Well, your family is pure-blooded and…"

"And you thought that I would never associate myself with Muggle objects?" she snapped.

"No! I just thought that wizards and witches don't usually learn to play instruments, much less one that comes from the non-magical world." Harry saw her face soften slightly. He kept his sigh of relief held, afraid that it would further provoke her.

"Excuse me," she breathed, "I didn't mean to get defensive."

"It was…understandable," he said slowly.

"I guess we better get back to our rooms, huh?" she suggested.

Harry rose to his feet. "Yeah…everyone will be worried." Unbeknownst to Harry, he totally forgot about the flute as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Only in her dormitory, snuggled deep in the covers of her bed, did Cho register the fact that she was holding the flute, holding on to the new memory that she and Harry had created.

o o o o o o o

"I presume you got lost?" Hermione sarcastically inquired as Harry stepped into the common room.

"You were waiting for me…" he stated, not wanting to answer her question just yet.

Setting aside a rather large leather bound book, the Gryffindor prefect folded her hands in her lap. "After your incident not too long ago, I would think it quite normal for me to wait for you, especially after curfew."

He ignored the comment and flopped down on the armchair beside her. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but after seeing Cho leave the Hospital Wing," said Hermione, "I couldn't help but wonder if fate would play another little trick."

"What're you pulling at?"

"Don't be so blunt! I _know_ you two ran into each other again. Oh, don't give me that look, Harry. It doesn't take you almost three hours to contemplate anything."

"So what if we did?" Harry was on the edge of his seat now, playing a match of wits with the top-ranked student in his year.

Hermione's lips curled themselves up into a sly smile. "If you did, then I hope you didn't say something that would send her into another raving fit."

"We had a pleasant talk, if you must know," he bit back. Harry knew she was toying with him, an ability that only girls seemed to possess.

"So you did meet!" Hermione giggled, making him frown at the ridiculous sound. "I was hoping you would."

"Huh?"

Hermione got up and paced in front of the fireplace before saying, "I think it's time we started discussing tactics."

"Tactics? What do you mean?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Courting Cho Tactics 101."

"Ron always thought you were mental, but now I think I believe him."

"Oh, shut up, Harry and listen. I don't think I can handle any more love triangles between you, Cho, and some unfortunate other, so we've got to get this whole mess cleared up right away."

"I really don't need this right now, Hermione," he said standing up, intent on going to bed.

"Unless you want another break-up like last year, then I suggest you sit down," she forcefully stated. Harry remembered what had happened in that accursed coffee shop on Valentine's Day. He had been stupid enough to talk about Quidditch when he and Cho weren't totally off the subject of Cedric Diggory. Rolling his eyes, the Gryffindor Seeker sat back down.

"Why are you so eager to help me in my romance chain?"

"I am, after all, the underlying cause for this whole charade, aren't I?" Hermione began flipping through a thick stack of parchment lying next to an even larger pile of books. Upon finding a folded piece, she pulled it out and handed it to him. It was addressed to him. The letter was still sealed with the hardened wax pressed into the distinguishable image of the Ravenclaw house. "Three guesses who wrote it," she joked, "and the first three don't count."

Not catching on to her farce, Harry opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I found this in the Great Hall after breakfast. Forgive me if I was not able to return it to you in person, but I had my own matters to attend to. I entrusted it to your friend, Hermione Granger. I hope your holiday went well as I suspect it did._

_Cho_

"When did she give this to you?" he asked after reading the letter twice.

"Right after Defense classes on our first day back. Here's what she wanted to return to you." She handed him the parcel that he had partially opened a month ago. Inside was a picture of him and Hermione on his Firebolt. He and the Weasley siblings had enjoyed a good round of Quidditch when her parents came over with a camera they had bought from Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry persuaded Hermione to stay on a broom long enough for them to take a picture.

"She wasn't angry was she?" he asked, after reminiscing.

Hermione just shook her head. "She tried hiding it, but it was almost too easy to read. I never knew she had such a loathing for me."

"You mean, because of what I said last year?"

"That plus this picture and us being close friends."

Harry hung his head. _Am I that much of a tactless git?_ "All right, I concede your point. So what are we going to do about it?"

"We, Mr. Potter, are going to sleep on it and tomorrow, you are going to confront Cho about this issue pertaining you and I being a couple."

"What? I can't talk to her about it tomorrow!"

"Of course you can," she insisted, heading toward the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories. "Just consider her feelings before blurting anything out."

"And you know that would work because…?"

"Crimson Regret is quite a gentleman," she answered.

"Who?"

"Crimson Regret," she stated. "Remember that poem I received the day you feinted?" Harry could only nod. "Well, he sent me another little tid-bit after you woke up."

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He really hated it when she gave him only vague clips of the answer.

Hermione pulled a rolled up scroll of parchment from her robes and tossed it to him. "Read that and maybe you'll understand why I would be willing to talk with him any day." With that, she left Harry in the common room. He stomped his foot on the plush carpet, hardly creating a noise that sounded like frustration.

_Women!_ He unrolled the parchment and read the chicken scratch he dared to classify as writing.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope your first week was pleasant. Perhaps we can meet at the Winter Ball. I would like to tell you who I am, but right now I have a few insecurities about myself. Please understand. Also, I'm glad that Harry is all right. I know how much you two mean to each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Crimson Regret_

"What a whole lot of horse turd!" Harry placed the paper in between the pages of Hogwarts: A History and went up to the boys' dormitories.

Bland rhetoric. That's all it was. Mr. Crimson Regret needed a serious knock on the head if he thought he was going to win Hermione through practically illegible scrawl. Then again, it was Hermione. She and Cho were two completely different beings. Harry didn't think it would require him to have a total personality turn around in order to gain Cho's attention. He did that well enough with the whole school spreading word about them dishonoring Cedric.

Changing out of his robes, Harry sat at the edge of his bed. He couldn't even think properly. So many events had transpired – the sphere, its melody, the flute, his dream, the wounds, and now Cho Chang. Sighing, he pulled the sheets over him, took off his glasses, and stared at his canopy. He couldn't get the invading thoughts of the Cho in his dream out of his head. Why had he dreamt of her? Moreover, why did she ask, "Is it really you?"

All the answers just seemed to slip from his thoughts before he could pin one down with his finger. Like trying to hold sand in a clenched fist, his hopes of a dreamless sleep seeped away.

o o o o o o o

Garrett watched as she turned around to look at him and sang, "This is a song for you…" (A/N: a continuation of the dream in chapter two, Painful Beginnings) He looked behind him, but saw no one. She was staring right at him, a smile of pure entertainment evident on her face. She knew he was there. She stood up and meandered over to him.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"How did you know – ?" he started, but refused to continue when she giggled.

"I'm sorry, Garrett," she replied, "but the look on your face is too precious."

He was taken back by her response, but admitted silently to himself that he probably did look like a confused idiot. "You know, I keep thinking about that time when…uh…I sang."

"What about it?" She motioned for him to follow her back to her spot.

"Well," he began, scratching his head to find the right words, "I know you don't give lessons or anything, but I was wondering if…um…" He paused halfway and debated on whether or not to ask his exceedingly childish question. "I was wondering if you might…how do I say this…help me?"

Belle stopped as she was about to pick up her flute. Had he just asked her to help him with singing? No one, not even her family, had asked her something like that. "What?"

He immediately regretted his question. "I mean, I know you were joking when you said I didn't sound bad, but – "

"I meant what I said," she said.

"Really?" Belle nodded. "Anyway, it's been bugging me and I really don't want to ask some teacher that might babble out something to the press."

"I can understand that, but why are you so interested in singing?" Belle watched the long-haired young man closed his eyes, searching for his answer.

Sighing, he spoke softly. "I'm kind of falling for this girl and…well…I was hoping, after what you said, that maybe I could really…uh…serenade her."

After finally getting the question out, Garrett popped an eye open to see her smiling. He opened both. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She really was smiling. "Oh, Garrett, that is the most romantic thing I ever heard!"

"It is?"

She was squealing with excitement. "Yes, it is!"

"So, you'll help me?" he pressed.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will!" She began pacing the length of the bleacher, mumbling things to herself. After nodding to herself, the songstress turned around. "So, what's she like?"

o o o o o o o

Morning progressed into afternoon. Cho looked at Brie's wristwatch make its final round past the twelve. She returned to poking at her food. The Shepherd's pie on her plate had grown cold. Looking around she spotted many familiar faces; a few that belonged to those she had dated, and landed on one. The dark shadows under his green eyes had resulted from a night of restless sleep. Cho had seen him trudge in the Great Hall for lunch with his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on either side.

They were Gryffindor's illustrious trio who always managed to win the House Cup at the last second. It was as if fortune favored them above everyone else. Cho hated them when she was in her second and third year, but found hating them impossible when she finally made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in her fourth year. It was then she had seen Harry up close. He hadn't allowed her to catch the snitch, a feat which many other boys would do. Although her team hadn't won, she couldn't help but admire him for treating her like an equal.

"Cho, are you coming?"

She looked up to see Brie shouldering her bag. "Yeah…"

Brie's radiant smile was enough to bring a little light on Cho's dim outlook. The American threw a casual arm around her Chinese friend, chattering on about some Canadian singer by the name of Avril Lavigne. Cho knew that Brie's family was the foreign counterpart to England's Malfoy family, but Brie didn't have the pure-blood attitude one would expect from a person of her stature in the magical world. She was in no way like Draco Malfoy. Her appearance did little to add to her already fiery personality.

Brie had straight, short red hair that styled into a messy arrangement of spikes. Her attitude could fluctuate between extremely cold and cruel to lukewarm and sarcastic. However, when she was around Cho, Brie would drop her cruelty or sarcasm and adopt the warmth of a best friend. It was that wonderful laugh that had attracted Cho to Brie's endless supply of energy. She never failed to turn a negative situation into a positive.

"You know Professor Tonks was really worried about you and Harry," Brie said as they neared the classroom for their Defense Against the Dark Arts session.

"Is that so surprising?"

"She and McGonagall are the only teachers who bothered to ask me about you."

"Professor Tonks is our Defense teacher," Cho replied, "so it's only natural for her to ask about my well being. After all, we don't know what caused me to feint."

"I give it one guess that those cuts of yours have nothing to do with it," Brie commented, friendly sarcasm attached to her words.

Cho rolled her eyes and sat down in her usual seat – far right, third row from the front. "You know what I mean."

"Well, not that it matters, but I found a rather intriguing piece of artwork the other day and I thought you would be interested in it."

Cho was too busy searching for her inkwell to notice the piece of parchment Brie was unrolling. "Really? Who's the artist?"

"I think you can guess who if you take a look at it."

Cho triumphantly pulled out her inkwell. Brushing her hair from her face, she asked, "All right, Brie, what is so great about – oh, by Merlin's beard, put that away!"

She launched herself at the parchment Brie was dangling in front of her blushing face. Cho recognized it as the tear-stained parchment that she had written Harry and Cedric's names on. In her grief on the first day, she had crossed out one of the names and drawn a heart around the other. Professor Tonks had spoken of a war so devastating that she felt compelled to choose between the two men that had battled for her heart. Before class had ended, Cho had already given it away to the one she felt would really appreciate her – Harry Potter.

o o o o o o o

"Thank God it's Friday!" Ron fell back into the soft cushions of one of the common room's armchairs. Harry could barely nod his consent. His head was still getting used to the pressure that came along with going back to class after a month's "vacation." His first official week back at school had been hell.

Hermione quickly settled herself at a desk where she opened her Arithmancy textbook. "Don't you ever quit studying?" Ron loosened his tie, looking over at Hermione who was beginning what looked like another Outstanding essay.

"Ron, when have you known me to hold off homework?"

Ron pondered her question, wanting to think up an instance where she had procrastinated. "Never," Harry answered, his head thrown back against the sofa.

"Okay, new question," Ron replied, "Why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

She finished writing her sentence before answering, "I'm doing homework now, so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow or the rest of the weekend for that matter."

"I don't see the point," said Ron. "You're always cooped up in the library anyway."

Ignoring his for once accurate comment, she propped up her book and said nothing.

After several moments of silence, Harry went up to the dormitories to shower. The hot water only loosened his overwrought muscles a little. Quidditch practice and Animagus lessons would begin next week and he was in no condition to handle them and his classes at the same time. Sighing, his hand unconsciously traveled over his scars. The Room of Requirement would be a good place for him to let some anxiety out.

Ten minutes later, Harry stumbled over to the mirror. Even without his glasses, he knew his hair was sticking out every which way. He would never be able to tame it without a tub full of gel. Perhaps it ran in the family.

Pulling on plaid pajama pants and a white shirt, he removed the sphere from his school robes and put it in his pocket. He needed some serious time alone. Listening to his friends bicker at each other or getting clobbered by Ron at a game of chess was not among his choice of options.

He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and wand before heading down to the common room. Descending the stairs, he noted that Ron had fallen asleep and Hermione was midway through the second foot of her essay.

"Don't wait up for me," Harry said as he neared the portrait hole.

Hermione stopped writing as she looked up to see Harry crossing the common room. "Where are you going?"

"Room of Requirement," he answered.

"More thinking?" she asked with a smile. He chuckled, an indirect answer. "Well, remember to be a gentleman in case…you know."

"I will," he replied.

o o o o o o o

An hour later, Harry watched as the tongues of fire danced in the grate, entangling themselves with their partners before dying down again. He had hoped Cho would appear sometime during the night to surprise him again, but he knew she was most likely asleep.

His feelings drifted back to the dreams he had about a girl. Was it possible to dream of the same stranger over and over again? It was probable. She was beautiful he had to admit. She also had the most striking voice he had ever heard, even if it was only one line. But, one thing was nagging at him. The woman had called him Garrett. He couldn't fully remember what they had spoken about, but the name Garrett struck him numb.

He recalled their conversation in little bits and pieces. There was something involving singing. His head hurt with the strain to remember. He gave up and returned to thinking about anything but his dream, but even that was futile. Everything reminded him about it. The warmth from the fire brought back the heat from sun; Quidditch practice involved a pitch where the dream took place; even the thought of Cho having his flute reminded him of it.

"Who the heck is Garrett!" he shouted. The sound echoed off the walls of the room. He wouldn't have been surprised if Filch came clambering down the corridor mumbling something about ghosts.

Harry removed his glasses and set them on the table nearby. Rubbing his temples, he groaned and flopped down on the carpet. He reached into his pocket and drew out the sphere. Harry closed his eyes and asked for the sphere to play its song. At least he had the luxury of knowing that no one else could hear its melody. He let the music flow over him, washing away his worries for just a moment. All he needed was a moment of absolute peace…

"It's beautiful…"

Upon hearing a voice, he opened his eyes. The fuzzy image of a person walked over to him and handed him his glasses. An all too familiar pair of brown eyes framed by long, black hair greeted him. "Cho?"

Harry had to swallow hard as she helped him to his feet. She wore an elegant silk nightgown, which contrasted greatly with her black school robe. Her hair was loose; not tied up or matted down with mousse or gel. (A/N: remember Natalie Portman in Star Wars Episode II when she walked in on a meditating Anakin? It's something like that.)

"Fancy meeting you here again," she said. Cho could tell that Harry really was a nice guy just by looking at what he wore to sleep – plaid pajama pants and a simple shirt.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this," Harry replied. He straightened out his shirt and pushed his hand through his hair, praying that it wasn't too messy.

She smiled at his comment. Cho watched as he tried to nonchalantly make a quick-fix of himself. His hair was untidy as usual, but it was a nice sort of messy. "I know." She had come in here to try out Harry's flute again. He obviously enjoyed the silence of the room as much as she did.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" he asked.

Cho sat next to the fire. "I thought I would give this another try." She held out the flute.

He took it from her and ran his hands along the now familiar surface. "Why'd you hold on to it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't worry you too – "

"It's okay, it's okay, really," he assured her before she went into a state of frantic apologies. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Well, I hope you didn't mind. I actually asked my cousin to send over a few of her song books, so I could help you."

"Help me?"

"It's just to repay you for helping me out that night and for…a number of other things…" she trailed off.

Harry stared at her. She appeared smaller without the numerous layers of their uniform and a heavy backpack to top it off. He looked back at the flute, dangling carelessly at his side. Everything had started with the darn thing. It was as if he was bound by the instrument to some other unknown being, like how his scar was the connection between him and Voldemort.

"What's this?"

"Huh?" He sat down and saw the object she was staring at inquisitively. It was his broken sphere. "Oh, just something I picked up at Diagon Alley."

"It's really quite fascinating," she said, looking at its fairly bright center. "What does it do?"

"Practically nothing," Harry replied.

Cho let it rest in the palm of her hand. It was about the size of a jumbo marble, yet she sensed that there was much more to this contraption than Harry let on. She heard a faint sound. It seemed to be coming from all around her, growing louder with each passing second. Cho looked over at Harry. He had his chin resting in his palms, his eyes closed, a toothless smile forming on his face. He appeared to be reveling in the sound.

The melody reminded her of something sad, yet beautiful. It reminded her of the man she had seen; the man that resembled Harry. His handsome features told a story of sorrow she hoped would never be bestowed on her. Even his voice, though not exceptionally superior, was hauntingly beautiful. It was a voice Cho knew she would never tire of. Then as quickly as the song began, it ended. She felt the pressure of the world fall back on her shoulders. That melody had made her worries disappear for a moment. A moment of absolute peace…

"Wow…" she managed to breathe.

"Wow?" Harry raised a brow. "What was wow?"

"That song."

His eyes widened. "What song?"

"Didn't you hear it?" she asked, staring at the little trinket in her hand.

"You heard it?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. It couldn't be! No one had heard it before, not even in the silence of his dormitory did anyone hear it. How? "You're sure you heard it?"

Cho was stunned by his sudden change in mood. "Yes, I'm sure."

She wouldn't be lying to him. "What did you hear?"

"I'm not sure," Cho answered. "But I know it came from this." She brought the sphere to their eye level. Harry looked at it, then at her. Several times.

Although his mind refused to believe it, his heart knew the truth. Cho Chang had heard it – she had heard the melody of the sphere.

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Interesting enough?

In this chapter, I desperately wanted to get away from all that gloom-and-doom business with our couples and get into more relaxed, comical scenes. I can only write so much drama, you know. Aside from that, I also hope that HPCC supporters found it to their liking. It's hard trying to write dialogue that fits the characters.

All righty then…any questions? What's up with Hermione and her secret admirer? Is there an explanation to the whole Garrett and Belle thing? Will Harry and Cho ever get over their friendship stage? The answers will follow somewhere in future chapters.

Much mahalos to Hotaru, Yashiro, and Ayu for your continued support!


	7. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X-2.

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, this fanfic will be extremely long in comparison to some others that are currently posted. I have a peculiar attraction to lengthy stories (take a look at my bookshelf and you'll see why), so don't expect things to move along as quickly as hoped. But I will develop the plot faster because I really want to get to the climax of this forsaken story. Also, forgive me if it Brie is a little forced. I'll work on bringing her character in a bit more subtlety.

Thank you to all reviewers! I'm just getting over a cold (and tons of school work), so pardon me for taking a while in updating. Also, I'm finally proud to present the chapter that I hope our HPCC supporters will enjoy after the previous chapter that was filled with dominantly dialogue. As to the whole Garrett and Belle situation, the antidote to your ailments will not be available until after the Winter Ball.

By the way, indigal, are you sure Crimson Regret is Ron? I do have a few things up my sleeve. Hehe heh… I'm glad you found the dialogue fitting because I sometimes forget to abandon my usual American slang, which ends up ruining some things they say.

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome.

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Six: No Turning Back_

Harry Potter was a relatively simple guy – a little blunt, loved sports and food, and was somewhat unorthodox in his methods, but definitely not stupid. He stood gaping at his presumed former crush in the Room of Requirement where they had first kissed eyes large, jowl dropped, and psyche boggled.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Cho asked, shifting her curiosity from the tiny broken music sphere to his perplexed countenance.

He croaked. Literally. The secret that had been his was now exposed. The sphere that had been thrown upon him a little over a month ago by a strange witch in Diagon Alley once played its tune only for him. Until two minutes ago, no one was able to hear it. Was Cho certain she heard something?

"Harry, are you all right?" She was holding her hand to his forehead.

He shook off her touch and mumbled, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just curious – ah – what _exactly_ did you hear?"

Cho juggled the marble-sized orb in her palms. "I heard a song."

"A song?" Harry was sure he was sweating visible bullets.

"Yes; it's rather hard to describe."

Not entirely satisfied with her answer he asked, "What did you feel?"

"Hmm. I felt like everything was perfect. Like nothing bad could happen as long as I could hear it. I'm not sure how to put it, really." Cho was pacing in front of the fireplace, her eyes intense with concentration, trying to find the words to convey her thoughts.

"You felt content, but at the same time sad." He spoke slowly, his brow furrowed in a question.

"Yes," she replied. "How do you – ?"

Harry cut in before she could finish. "I see a sunset. The burning colors make me feel relaxed because it's the end of a long day, but then I think to myself: It's the _end_ of the day. I may never get to see the sun rise and that's when I feel sad.

"It feels like the day before the end of the world. I picture all of my friends and I feel so happy to have known them." Harry and Cho were within inches of each other, hearts pounding an incessant ba bum within their chests. "To love them and be loved in return – nothing more I could ask for. But then I'm so sad and angry because I can't be with them anymore."

Cho was trying to steady her breathing. He was looking into her eyes – the windows to her soul – and she couldn't help but pry into his. They were so close. She would have heard his heart beating if her ears weren't ringing with the sound of her own. She dared to speak. "Is there pain?"

He didn't say anything.

"Here?" she asked, placing her hand on his chest. She felt him sharply inhale, but they never looked away from each other.

Harry felt her hand just to the right of his heart, where his ribcages touched. "Yes."

Cho felt his hand close around hers; his fairly calloused hands settled on hers like feathers, never snagging her delicate skin.

His words were like those found only in romantic literature. Cho let his voice reverberate through her. "It's like watching two lovers…walking hand in hand…their fingers interlaced. You want to look away, but you can't. You can't help but watch as they whisper sweet nothings and talk of forever. There's a light around them. One you could never hold a candle to and you're sad. Then you go home and at the door…your beloved is waiting. You've never felt so happy before. You've never wanted anything more. You're in love…"

She was crying. She finally felt it when she couldn't choke down a sob. Her eyes were stinging with fresh tears. "But you can't have them," Cho gasped, "because they're leaving you. You won't ever see them again!" No matter how hard she cried, Harry's green eyes kept her focus. She didn't dare look away.

Harry saw the first few tears race with each other down her face. Through the tears and sniffling, she still managed to look beautiful. Then a miracle happened. He didn't feel tongue-tied or embarrassed and pulled her to him, resting his forehead on hers. Cho felt another sob wrack her body at his comforting gesture.

His words were a softly spoken prayer – sincere but brief. "I would _never_ leave you, Cho."

That was it. That was the last straw. His eyes were misting over with imminent tears. Cho lifted her hands to cup his face. She wanted to feel his tears – proof that he wasn't putting on an act. In the blink of an eye, they were running over her hands. Cho wanted to laugh. They must have been a sight to see – both of them crying in the secret confines of the Room of Requirement.

Harry felt like such a wimp. Malfoy would have killed to see him crying. But it was the unmistakable sound of a voice that gave him the strength to pour out his emotions. It was barely a whisper, but it was Cho's voice. She had said his name. "Harry…" she whispered again. "Never leave me."

He didn't have time to contemplate what she did next. But her lips felt just how he'd remembered them, smooth and warm like satin. He couldn't stop with just a light brush of lips. He had to have more.

Cho couldn't believe it. She had wanted him to kiss her and he did. It wasn't like the one she remembered from last Christmas. He didn't freeze up nor did he pull away. In fact, Harry was outdoing Cedric. Everything that hit her senses weren't filled with memories of Cedric. Instead, they were being bombarded by the passion and zeal of Harry and Cho hoped they could try their luck again.

As he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, Harry marveled at how perfectly she fit against his taller frame. She smelled of lilacs and tasted of the pumpkin juice served at dinner. He had to taste her, all of her. He moved his kiss to her jaw, then her neck, then the soft skin behind her ear.

She gasped and said his name.

And realization hit. Reality swirled back like a storm. Music was playing. The sphere was glowing. Harry stepped back from her. She was looking at him. Her eyes were caressing because she wasn't trying to hold back. She gave in to the very thing he refused to let himself do. It wasn't the admiring look of an adoring fan he'd come to know, it was love – complete, open, and honest.

Harry was in agony. The way she was looking at him, the way his lips were still tingling, and the way he felt about letting something so foolish happen. He turned away.

"It means nothing," he said in a hoarse voice.

Cho stared at his back. She could see him shaking as his shoulders sought to move up and down to secure his breathing. Then she felt it. The pain in her chest sharpened. She didn't doubt that he was feeling the same way. "Why?"

Harry turned his head so she could at least see half his face. "I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"…have _this_. You and I – _us_ – can't happen. The third task…Cedric." He heard her shift her feet on the carpet.

She didn't want to cry anymore. It would give him more of a reason to hate Cedric. He didn't want to be with her because of Cedric, she couldn't dance in his arms because of Cedric, and _they_ could never exist because of Cedric. His memory would restrain her forever. Cho nodded her head and bit her lip to contain the sob that threatened to enrage Harry even more. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Cho," he said turning around. "I really am. I don't have a choice."

She felt the frustration he tried to mask. He was angry at Cedric. He was angry at Voldemort. He was angry at all the students who said they shouldn't be together. She didn't blame him for doing so. Cho carefully approached him and placed the sphere in his upturned palm. She stared at the tiny object before lifting her gaze to his. "Good night, Harry." Without another word, she left.

o o o o o o o

The walk back to the common room never seemed so short before. Brows rutted and lips drawn back to hold off further lament, the seventeen-year old witch clambered into her four-poster bed and drew the curtains closed. For privacy she cast a Silencing Charm around her bed and curled into a fetal position, feeling chills and aches all over her body. But she wasn't in any physical pain. No, this sort of hurt was caused by a sensation, a burning of the heart. She had felt it once before, but never so strong.

"_I can't…have this. You and I – us – can't happen."_

Cho let the deluge come down on her pillow, her whimpering and sniffling filling her ears. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Her chest was threatening to burst. Nothing was right. Reality made everything remind her of the bravest person she knew who she had left standing somewhere within the silences of Hogwarts castle. He had made her feel so different just minutes ago. She wasn't just another girl that had potential. He had dubbed her _the_ girl – the one that made him sigh even if all he saw was a glimpse of her face. He made her feel more than wanted or needed. In his eyes, although not flawless, she was beautiful. All the little things made her beautiful – the way she shifted her feet when she was nervous, the small dimple that formed on her face when she smiled, the way she pushed a stray hair away from her face, or how her tresses fell that made people distinguish her as Cho Chang.

"_I don't have a choice."_

"You have a choice," she sobbed into her pillow, "Just concede…" His amiable face, turning serious with the empathy and love she had seen that night, seeped its way into her mind. His hair had shone a dark brown against the crackling fire of the still room, making his eyes shimmer with an uncanny intensity in them. The fine disturbance his lips had on hers, brought her fingers to trace the shape of her mouth. It was so surreal. Then the image of Cedric came rushing to her. He was her first kiss. But Harry was her first _real_ kiss.

Letting the tears run silently down her cheeks with another flutter of her eye, Cho hoped her words were reaching _his_ ears. "Just concede…love me."

o o o o o o o

"Morning, Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted. Within seconds, his bowl was filled with porridge and toast on the side.

"Ron, why does it seem I haven't seen you in weeks?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" His mouth was obviously full looking at his cheeks bulging with oatmeal. Harry winced at the sound of his hard swallow. "Well, we both are busy with homework…and I do have Quidditch."

"True, but we are in a lot of the same classes…and you haven't asked Harry or me once this year for help."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron snapped his interest no longer in breakfast.

"Of course it's a good thing," she answered. "It just feels odd not having you around as often." Hermione resumed spooning her cereal out of the milk and dropping it back in with a satisfying plop.

Ron's face softened a bit.

Harry glanced back and forth between his two closest companions. _Why don't they just tell each other how they feel?_ Harry wondered. He felt like a third wheel of a bicycle. As the saying went – two's a company and three's a crowd. Ron continued his meal, speaking only to Harry to pass the butter.

He looked around the buzzing Great Hall. At the staff table, Tonks (sporting medium-length orange hair around her heart-shaped face) was having a jovial talk with Madam Hooch – _Quidditch_, Harry thought, _you can see the enthusiasm on Madam Hooch's face_. The headmaster and deputy headmistress were speaking in hushed tones. He guessed it had something to do with the Order.

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was being pestered by Pansy Parkinson. Although she was a rather sweet piece of eye candy, her crude personality and nauseating flirtation made up for the ugly hag she was born to be. Harry almost pitied the blonde boy for a moment.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the Hufflepuffs were enjoying the usual pre-ball tradition of warming up to their crushes. Everyone seemed to be moving into the first phase of their plans to have a date for the ball. He wanted to cringe at the all the flattery and blushing going around.

Finally, he let himself linger over the sight of Cho. She was ignoring the lively talk her red-head friend was conjuring, nodding every other moment to let the other girl know she was still breathing.

"_But you can't have them…because they're leaving you."_

She looked tired. It showed in her sluggish move to drink from her goblet.

"_I would never leave you, Cho."_

The guilt that he had managed to suppress during a night of wrestling with his sheets was coming back. The room faded to black, leaving only her swathed in light. What he had done was the boldest and most assertive thing he had ever dared to do. She had looked so heart-broken and down-trodden by fitful memories, hugging her appeared to be the only appropriate action. But he had wanted more. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

Looking at her now, the realization of just how pretty she was hit. Something could have happened between them – something worth more than all the galleons in the world. Then Harry saw it. Not once did Cho Chang ever appear ugly to him. Her physical beauty was nothing compared to the exquisiteness of her soul. He had to admit that although she was somewhat of a crybaby and a little shameless at times, she was gorgeous.

"_I don't have a choice."_

He had let the beauty of everything that was important to him slip away with those words of finality.

"I'm going to class," Ron stated as he rose from his seat. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was staring at Ron's back intently. _Ask her to come, you big oaf_, he thought.

Ron had not taken more than two steps when he stopped and turned around. He sighed and cocked his head toward the doors. "You coming?"

The muggle-born witch let a smile loose and nodded her head. One minute later, Harry was waving at his friends who were exiting through the Great Hall's doors. Taking one last swig of his drink, the young Gryffindor hurried over to McGonagall's office for his Animagus lesson. They would be starting the actual transformation today. _Wonder what I'll turn into?_

o o o o o o o

Snow would be falling soon. The winds had picked up, throwing the now golden leaves from their perches atop the boughs. The giant squid rarely broke the surface of the water. Couples were finally in their second phase of asking their crushes to the Winter Ball. Inter-House relationships were not uncommon as you could look around the grounds to fine a blue Ravenclaw scarf around a Gryffindor. _Or vice versa_, Harry thought.

He and Hermione were finishing up an essay about the effects of the French Revolution on the magical world for Professor Binns. He found that giving up procrastination came easier when you had nothing to left to look forward to, especially when a certain someone was what you looked forward to.

Hermione peeked over her pile of books to see her friend's crestfallen face. She remembered the last night he had come back from the Room of Requirement. She had stayed up wanting to read up on the school's founders. Harry hadn't returned until well past eleven o'clock. He hadn't said anything, just exited with a barely audible good night. The Gryffindor prefect could read more than books, and she read a fairly upsetting problem from the look on his face.

Harry had been withdrawn over the past month, much like the way he was the month following the Department of Mysteries. However, with a lot of help from Remus and Moody, the young Potter was on his way to getting through his dark ordeal. But how did one go about curing matters involving love?

He woke up every morning, went to class, ate, and slept like a well-oiled machine – there was no real life at all. He worked off a mundane routine. The only time he really was alive was during their Quidditch practices. The Gryffindor House team prepared for their match against Slytherin with the most vigor and spirit Hermione had ever seen. It must have been the fact that their number one seeker was returning as team captain, which gave them further hope.

"How's practice been going?" Hermione asked, hoping he would open up a bit more.

"Fine," he curtly replied.

"Is Ginny adjusting?"

"She likes being Chaser better." He hadn't even lifted his eyes from his parchment.

"That's good." Hermione watched him scribble away at an unnatural pace. _Do I look like that?_ Harry had never been so devoted to his studies before. Usually he played things on a whim, or studied with a slight distraction like his practice snitch. Nowadays he just buried his nose in a book. Something was bothering him. It was keeping him from smiling in the evenings when the warmth of the hearth shooed away the coldness of worries. Something was preventing him from being Harry Potter.

"Are you done?" asked Harry, rolling up his foot-long parchment.

"Just a few more inches," she answered. His robotic movements in packing his bag made her want to yell at him – to ask him what the hell his problem was.

"I'll see you at dinner then." Shouldering his satchel, Harry turned around to leave the silent sanctuary of the library.

"Harry," she called, "why don't you go to the pitch?"

"Why?"

"I've read that exercising relieves stress more than sleeping. Besides, it's Friday." Hermione was hoping she sounded casual to him. After all, it was pretty normal for her to recommend something she'd read to a friend.

"Maybe I will." With that, Harry left. A whimsical smile found his face after almost a month. Telling him to do something that she'd read showed just how much of a concerned friend Hermione was. It wasn't everyday that Hermione encouraged a person to go out instead of study.

o o o o o o o

"Do you want to come?"

Ginny lifted her head to see Harry standing over her dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, holding his broom.

"We have practice today?"

"No. I just thought some fresh air would be good." He was adjusting the dragon-hide pads Charlie had given him for Christmas. They looked a little odd when he wasn't wearing the traditional Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"I'll be out in a minute," the youngest Weasley replied. She bounded off toward the girls' dormitory to change out of her school robes. With all the pressures of doing well on her OWLs beginning to take hold, a one-on-one practice with Harry would do her exhausted brain some good. Not only that, but she and Hermione had been worried about Harry. He ran their practices like Oliver Wood – frequent and without mercy.

Under the illusion that he was just trying to focus on getting good grades to become an Auror, Ginny and Hermione knew that something had happened that night he went to the Room of Requirement. The only person that didn't seem to take notice was Ron. Both boys were changing and refused to speak about anything unless it dealt with some sort of school work.

Throwing on jeans and one of her mother's many sweaters, the young lady ran down to meet Harry in the common room. "You want to wait for Ron?" Ginny asked as she approached him. "He should be coming back from McGonagall's soon."

"What's he there for?" It wasn't like Ron to pay personal visits with teachers.

Ginny shrugged. "Transfiguration help? He was never really good at it."

"Hmm…naw, let's go. He's doing fine as keeper anyway." Harry walked to the portrait hole, his Firebolt gripped tightly in his hand. The other was jammed into his pocket, holding the sphere.

Walking to the pitch with Ginny in his wake left Harry some time to think. Lately, his thoughts had revolved around getting up in time for classes, trying not to provoke Snape, getting assignments done on time, and planning an effective Quidditch practice program. The night he had kissed Cho came back as he fiddled with the sphere. He hadn't really thought about or noticed her for a while. Maybe he was getting over her?

"How's your NEWT classes?" asked the red-head as they stepped onto the field.

"Hard," Harry answered, "as usual."

"Hermione says you're doing really well in them."

He just scratched his head. "I don't know. I suppose I just want to make the grades for an Auror."

Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "After all the stuff you've been though, I don't see how they can turn you down." Giving her his thanks, they walked over to the broom shed. Harry opened the padlock with the key McGonagall had given him a couple weeks ago.

Inside was a whole assortment of brooms, beaten quaffles, splintered bats, and various sizes of bracers and shin guards. The ball chest was sitting in a large closet to his right. It seemed like the bludgers had settled down since there was no noise emitting from the closet.

"Do you think we'll need the bludgers?" Harry asked. He didn't like the thought of anymore broken bones.

"Why not? We can get more practice that way." She picked up a Comet Two-Sixty and grabbed a handle of the chest. Sighing, he lifted the other end of the rattling chest.

After several warm-ups, he and Ginny were going one-on-one with the quaffle. Even on his superior broom, the first-year Chaser was out-flying him with a substantial forty-point lead. _Now I know why I'm a Seeker_, Harry thought.

Virginia Weasley really was a natural-born Chaser. It was a pity that she hadn't tried out for the position before, but she would have been no match for Angelina or any former Gryffindor Chaser. Now, Ginny was easily the leader of the team's offensive trio. Perhaps it was how much she had changed over the years that kept Harry distracted. Her flaming hair, once the bane of her existence as it was a distinct trademark of her family, was now her most striking asset. Its bouncy motion when she walked would have put anyone under her spell.

"Care to take a break, Harry?" she suggested after noting the difference in their scores – 110 to 50.

"Sure," he replied trying to catch his breath. "Just let me round up the bludgers."

"I guess that leaves the snitch," she hollered rising above the spectators' towers.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was still waiting for the second and final bludger to make its way to him as he waited on the field. Ginny was taking her search to the beams below the towers where Harry and Malfoy had raced to catch the snitch in their second year. A beater's bat hung limply at his side.

He was hoping that damned bludger would come and get him soon. Clouds were billowing overhead and the sun was beginning its descent in the western sky. His left hand was encircling the sphere in his pocket. Harry closed his eyes and willed the sphere to play. He heard the melody all around him as he stared at the sinking sun. The same feeling of absolute content came over him.

Someone was singing. "The daily things that keep us all busy all confusing me…" Harry opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the voice. It sounded so familiar. "That's when you came to me and said, 'Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?'" He saw the woman from his dreams – the one that looked like Cho. Her enthralling voice spread over him like a warm blanket during a winter night. "When we are older you will understand that it's enough when I say so…and maybe some things are that simple."

Her hand was extended outward, a green sphere hovering over her palm. Its light glowed brighter with every verse. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go!'" Harry stepped closer to her. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." A light burst forth from the sphere, indistinguishable shapes flew around her, lifting her ebony locks around her face.

He had to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light. All he could hear were her words and accompanying instrumentation forming in the background. "Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on." Harry could feel the emotions running through him – doubt, excitement, remorse, tenderness – as she sang. "Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." (A/N: _Simple and Clean_ from Squaresoft's _Kingdom Hearts_. For complete lyrics, please see bottom of chapter.)

The light began to recede. The sphere was absorbing the light; containing it under its fragile surface. She began to fade. The young woman closed her eyes and clutched the sphere to her chest. In a gesture of prayer, she whispered something. Running toward her, he made a move to grab her arm, but the image had faded and the darkening pitch returned.

It was raining. Harry twirled in his spot, searching for the woman he had seen. What was going on? Why did he always see her? Who was she? "Harry!" The sleet of rain blinded his vision.

Not bothering to see who had called him, he pulled out his sphere. It was glowing dangerously. Lightning and thunder once again shook the sky. The sun had set, leaving them in the cold darkness of the pounding rain. "Harry, look out!" It was Ginny. Why was she flying toward him so fast?

The answer hit him, literally, as the immediate pain of taking a bludger to the head shook his senses. He could hear Ginny wrestle the bloody ball back in its place of the chest before feeling her arms wrap around him. His body fought to stay conscious, but to no prevail. Ginny was leaning him on her shoulders. _Back to the Hospital Wing_, he thought. As his eyelids fell, Harry remembered what the woman had said.

"_Garrett, never leave me."_

o o o o o o o

"Somebody help!"

Brie turned to see a red-head girl ready to buckle under the weight of a boy she was dragging into the Entrance Hall. Trotting over to the couple, Brie pulled off her school robe and draped it over their soaking forms. "What happened?"

"A bludger hit him in the head," the taller girl answered. "I can't carry him. He's too heavy."

"Here, let me help."

"Thanks." The other girl appreciatively smiled. Brie lifted his arm to shift some of his weight off the tired girl. She nearly dropped him when she saw his face.

"Holy smokes! Harry Potter!" His scar was visible even under the messy, wet mop of hair that covered his closed eyes. Harry groaned. A nasty bump was forming near his temple; the color purple beginning to mingle with the pale color of his skin.

"Please," the red-head responded, "can we get him to the Hospital Wing first?"

Brie nearly slapped herself for her naivety and nodded. "Sorry."

Once the two girls successfully got Harry to the Hospital Wing and under Madam Pomfrey's care, they were shooed out to the corridor. Brie didn't know what to say to the other girl. She had left the Great Hall – and a wonderful dinner – in search of Cho. The Chinese girl had been depressed and quiet for a while and began to worry everyone in her house. Then out of nowhere, Brie was shouldering an unconscious Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing.

"I didn't catch your name." Brie saw the other girl staring at her, a small smile on her face.

"It's Brie," she answered, extending her hand in a formal greeting.

"Virginia Weasley," the red-head replied, taking her hand. "But my friends call me Ginny." Ginny almost regretted saying her name as Brie began looking at her warily. After her incident in the Chamber of Secrets, the tale of Harry saving her and her being in love with him spread like wildfire.

"Are you – ?" Brie began.

Ginny beat her to the chase. "Yes, I'm the girl who was locked in the Chamber of Secrets several years ago," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No – I mean yes – but aren't you that Granger girl's friend?"

She either must have not heard of her adventure or was not shocked by it, but Ginny was grateful the other red-head didn't bring up further questions about it. "If you're talking about Hermione Granger, then yes, I am."

Brie smiled triumphantly as if she'd found the ultimate treasure, but immediately shook her head as she saw Ginny's perplexed expression. "I'm sorry. I guess you want to know why I'm asking, huh?"

"Well, people usually associate me with Harry, so this _is_ a little bit of a shock."

Brie laughed a bit before saying, "Oh, well, you see, I'm a friend of Cho's. Do you know her? Cho Chang?"

Ginny nodded. "Who doesn't?" She could clearly recall during her third year when Harry had walked into the common room with his head hung low. Cho had already promised to be Cedric's partner for the Yule Ball leaving Harry crushed beyond all doubt.

"The thing is," Brie continued, "I'm a bit worried about Cho because she's been a little down lately." Ginny could sympathize with her. Harry was often seen moping around, too. "After her and Harry's break-up last year, everyone assumed it was because of the situation with Cedric. But I spoke with Cho and, although she didn't admit it, I knew she was mad at Hermione Granger."

"You mean she believed Harry and Hermione were – uh – together?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "She thinks they're _official_, even now, if you know what I mean."

Ginny burst out laughing. She could hardly contain herself; the prospect of those two together never actually crossed her mind. It had always been Hermione and Ron or Hermione and Viktor. "Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped out between giggles, "It's just that they don't see each other – gasp – that way."

"But they're always walking around together," Brie countered, a little agitated with Ginny's incessant laughter.

"They're best friends!" Brie had always thought Cho blew things out of proportion, but she had really gotten upset over something so non-threatening.

"Hermione isn't Harry's girlfriend," she stated, mostly to herself.

"Nope. As a matter of fact," the fifth-year Gryffindor replied, "Hermione already has an admirer and he is _not_ Harry Potter."

"Oh," Brie awkwardly said as Ginny finally stopped shaking with mirth, "So who does Harry fancy?"

"I wouldn't be a good friend to him if I told you that." Ginny watched as Brie's face fell at her answer. It was very touching to see a friend so concerned. Maybe a little hint wouldn't hurt. "But I give you a small hint," Ginny continued with a sly smile. "Harry has been down since his last visit to the Room of Requirement. Something must have happened there and it doesn't seem like he could have fallen into depression by himself."

"How do you know it has to do with the Room?"

"Hermione and I _are_ friends, so it's only natural for a little girl talk to move in the direction of Harry's love life." Ginny extended her hand, a gesture of parting. Brie took it and shook the taller girl's hand vigorously. "Particularly when his love life has revolved around only one girl who he dated last year."

Brie smiled. She knew that they would easily become good friends. Ginny reminded her of herself when it came to playing matchmaker. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Virginia Weasley," she said with a subliminal message in her next sentence, "I hope you'll forgive me, but I must go and cheer up a friend."

"As do I."

Releasing her hand Brie nodded and turned in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. "Perhaps I'll be able to meet Harry on more normal terms later on." Ginny handed Brie her robe, which she had dried with a spell.

"You can always trap him in the Hospital Wing when he wakes up."

"Oh no, not me, but I do know _someone_ who would be concerned about his well-being. Good night, Ginny." Brie turned and walked down the corridor; Ginny watched as the girl's figure vanished around the corner.

"Good night, Brie," she whispered.

o o o o o o o

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Friday and everyone is in the common room talking about Halloween and the first Hogsmeade visit at the end of the month. I don't know why Professor Dumbledore is making it so late into the year. I guess it's because of all the things Hogwarts has been though._

_Today also marks the end of the second week since **that** night. Maybe he pitied me and really does love Hermione Granger. I hope not. Then again, I'm a hypocrite, too. I'm still hung over Cedric. I can't just forget about him. If only he would tell me exactly what happened._

Closing her leather-bound book, Cho stuffed it at the bottom of her trunk. Many of her entries were short without any insight whatsoever. Emotions seemed like a thing of the past after her rejection. No one except Brie was making an effort to cheer her up. It was probably better that way instead of everyone constantly asking her if she was all right.

"Cho, are you in here?" Brie asked, opening the door to the girls' dormitory slowly.

"Yeah…" The Ravenclaw Seeker gave her friend an unconvincing smile.

"Here," the red-head said, handing her a napkin with rotisserie chicken and a dinner roll, "You didn't come down for dinner, so I brought you a little bit."

"Thanks, Brie." The enticing aroma tempted Cho to devour her small helping, but she would wait until a relaxing shower.

"Did you hear about what happened today?" Brie asked, hoping Cho would be a little interested.

_No, I didn't hear about what happened_, Cho thought. _Because I don't care._ But to please her friend who was trying so hard to perk her up, Cho would give her the pleasure of spreading further gossip. "No, what happened?" She could almost see Brie's face light up.

"There was a nasty accident at the Gryffindor practice." _C'mon, take the bait._

Cho took some time to register the words accident and Gryffindor. "Go on," she urged.

_Hook, line, and sinker._ Brie tried so hard to suppress the chuckle that was at the tip of her tongue. She had to thank her lucky stars for running into Ginny Weasley. "I didn't get the full story, but someone took a bludger to the head. They're unconscious in the Hospital Wing right now. I ran into their Chaser Ginny Weasley."

"She didn't mention who, did she?" Cho was on the edge of her bed, leaning closer to Brie.

Brie scratched her head before answering, "Well, I did catch a glimpse of one of the beds." She paused, listening to Cho hold her breath. "I couldn't see his face too well – "

"It was a he?" Cho shut her mouth at Brie's shocked look.

"Yeah, _he_ had really messy black hair."

"Harry…" she breathed. Standing up, Cho grabbed her robe and walked over to the mirror to straighten her uniform out.

"Going somewhere?" Brie asked as Cho turned the doorknob to the common room.

"I'll be back before curfew," she replied and made a dash out, leaving Brie laughing on the floor.

"And the award for best actress goes to me," the red-head joked in the silence of the dormitory. Cho was so funny when the light of situational irony shone upon her.

o o o o o o o

Harry looked around. For once, he wasn't surprised to come around to the sight of the Hospital Wing. The throbbing in his head wasn't too bad – Madam Pomfrey had probably magically taken care of that. His vision was a blur. Where had his glasses gone?

"Ah, you're awake, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey assessed as she walked in to check on him.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I assume she's in Gryffindor Tower." The stern healer shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "You have a visitor."

"Moo…if…ick1?" Harry asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mr. Potter." With that, she left him to chew on the edible remedy. Harry hated it when she wouldn't listen to him or others' requests to pay visits.

His thoughts lingered to the woman he had seen that night. Who was she? He had seen her in his dreams when he was known as Garrett. But what had really interested him was the sphere she had. It looked like she was performing an Acoustics Charm to create a sphere. The shiver of excitement he felt earlier ran up and down his spine again. Her voice was so beautiful, so exotic.

Harry heard a scuffle of feet behind the curtain that served as his barrier to the rest of the room. He heard the figure take a deep breath before drawing back the white cloth.

Cho looked Harry over. He had gauze wrapped around his head, holding a patch of mint-scented medication to his temple that was a little discolored with black and blue. His hair spontaneously poked out where the gauze wasn't covering his head. "Hi," she greeted softly.

"Hi," he replied. She was standing at the foot of his bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I heard you got into an accident," she explained.

"Madam Pomfrey let you in?" he asked. "She hates visitors."

Cho nodded her head. "She let me in because – well – my name was the only thing you were saying."

Harry's head began throbbing even more. He was calling for Cho! "It was?" He looked away from her, trying to find something to stare at. Nothing worked – his feet, his hands, or the floor.

"It's okay," she assured him. "Brie says I talk in my sleep, too." She was standing by his side, nervously shifting her feet. Harry looked up at her; his green eyes boring into her, seeking a better answer for her being with him. "Actually," she continued, "she says I sometimes mumble your name."

"Cho," he said, "I can't return your feelings." He knew the memory of their kiss was still strong in her mind. He couldn't let the problem continue. It would end then and there in the Hospital Wing.

"I don't expect you to. You reserve the right to decide who you like."

Harry watched as she lowered her head. Wasn't this what he wanted? Hadn't he wanted her to give up her feelings for him, so that she wouldn't be in danger? Yes, it was. Then why did he feel so sad to hear her say that?

"Well, I'm glad you're better," she said moving toward the curtain. "I guess I'll go."

_Do I want her to leave? No._

_Will I regret letting her leave? Yes._

"Don't go!" Harry leapt from his bed. "Ugh." His weak legs gave out under him, sending him to the cold floor.

Cho turned to see him trying to get up, his arms shaking without the use of his legs. "Harry," she pleaded walking over to his shrunken form, "don't move. You'll only make your injuries worse."

Harry felt her trying to lift him. He grabbed anything to help himself up. She steadied him on his feet and stepped back, allowing him to gain balance. Harry looked down at her as he grasped the corner of his bedside table. _How am I going to tell her we can't be together?_

"Harry." Cho smiled. "Funny…it feels like I betray you when I say someone else's name that way."

"In what way?" Harry let go of the table, feeling himself teeter forward.

Cho secured his balance, holding his strong forearms in her hands. "The way that I've said only one other person's name before."

"Cedric?" he asked, feeling his blood simmer at the thought.

She nodded slowly before saying, "But he's not the most important person to me anymore." Harry took her hands in his. He couldn't allow them to continue like this. People would talk and soon Voldemort would learn of another one of his weaknesses. But maybe one day, when the prophecy is fulfilled, they could walk together. _One day…_

"I can't promise you much, Cho," he started, realizing just how warm and small her hands felt in his, "I can only offer you my friendship. I don't want anything to hurt you."

_This is hurting me_, she thought. Every thing he was doing was painful. "But it hurts," she sobbed, "It hurts so much." Cho placed her forehead against his chest; her tears soaking his shirt. "My chest hurts."

"Cho…" he whispered, tilting her chin up. He looked down into her eyes, trying to burn the memory of her face, just as she was, in his mind. He would never see her look at him that way again. He had to remember everything.

Harry held his breath in anticipation as he brought his face closer to hers. Cho felt the delicate intervention of his lips as they brushed against hers. The satin warmth and softness he remembered from the other night was once again tangible. The kiss was gentle, almost impersonal as they withdrew mere seconds later. Cho knew that would be the last action of their forbidden love as she felt Harry hold her close. Tomorrow, he would return to living the exciting life of Harry Potter and she would remain simply Cho Chang – one-time fling of The Boy Who Lived. There would be no turning back to what they shared that night in the Room of Requirement or here.

"Cho," he said again, tightening his hold on her, "remember what I said before. I will never leave you."

In an answering squeeze, she whispered, "No…never leave me."

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** Aack! I actually wrote fluff! Somebody check my pulse quick! Does it feel normal? It doesn't? Oh no…I'm suffering from fluff-itis!

Well, putting trivial matters aside, I seriously hope this chapter was much more satisfying to read. It took me forever to get into the mood to write. I hope Brie's character wasn't too forced in her conversation with Ginny and Cho. Also, the thing with Garrett and Belle – it develops slowly like in the game from which I derived it from, so anyone who hasn't completed Final Fantasy X-2 is going to have a bit of a headache in trying to figure them out.

Please don't abandon reading this because this will be my first "extremely long" fanfic. Some other stuff that I've written is usually one-shot or a few chapters. I don't want to post them until I've edited them because I wrote them almost two years ago and my writing seriously stank back then.

Many thanks to Hotaru, Yashiro, and Ayu! You guys are the greatest!

1 **Moo…if…ick?** Who is it?

**Simple and Clean** (from Squaresoft's _Kingdom Hearts_)

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled and me and said,

"Don't get me wrong I love you

but does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

All confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you

but does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you will understand

That's it's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple."

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before


	8. Our Brief Darkness

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'M SO HAPPY YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER SIX! I especially want to thank indigal for your insightful reviews from the very beginning. My goal is to capture the more mature and adult side of Harry because a person grows up a lot after witnessing death. I can relate. Cho, on the other hand, didn't seem human in previous books, so I gave her a few flaws to start off with. It's been a challenge trying to work off J.K. Rowling's characterization, but I'm facing up to it.

According to a friend, J.K. Rowling made a statement that Harry and Cho were never meant to be during a chat on World Book Day…which really sucks due to the fact that I'm writing a fanfic with them as a couple. However, I will continue and hopefully finish this before moving on to another pairing.

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome.

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Seven: Our Brief Darkness_

Harry lay awake in his bed. The events of the previous night at the Hospital Wing replayed in his mind over and over…

_Flashback_

"Cho," he said again, tightening his hold on her, "remember what I said before. I will never leave you."

In an answering squeeze, she whispered, "No…never leave me."

He just held her for as long as he could; savoring the sweet lilac fragrance that filled her hair. In the silent confines of the Hospital Wing, they were sharing one moment only to themselves. Harry tried to memorize everything – the dampness of her tears soaking his shirt, the soft sounds of her breathing, the rapid beating of her heart, and even the snuggling of her face where his neck met his shoulder. It really did feel like the end of the world. Or, more specifically, like their world was on the verge of war.

Cho felt him sigh. She wished with all her heart for time to stand still – to let them remain trapped in each other's arms forever. She wanted to live in the present for as long as time would allow. But time, forced to propel people forward along with it, could not grant her wish. Harry was not, could not, be in love with her. Expectation had already promised him to someone much more worthy; someone like Hermione Granger.

"Harry…" She would only say his name when she was free from the binds that people had placed upon her. When she truly no longer cared about what other houses, notably Hufflepuff and Slytherin, said as she passed down the hall, could she speak the name that gave her that freedom. And she would be content to say it.

_This is going to sound so cliché_, Harry thought. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship, Cho."

"It won't," she hastily replied, giving herself enough room to look up into his face. Even with gauze hiding his legendary scar, Harry's bottle green eyes were the trademark that Cho preferred to recognize him by.

Many of her dorm mates talked about and ranked the faces of guys they had thought were attractive. She remembered thinking that if that guy's face was distorted, her peers would never be able to identify him. It was a little sad. Cho, on the other hand, knew that eyes were windows to the soul. If there was a feature that anyone would be able to distinguish another by, then it was definitely their eyes. The various combinations of color, shape, emotion, and even habits or mannerisms one had when winking or smiling were what she loved.

Harry stared back at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek. They hadn't even exchanged those few words that would have marked the transition of friends to couple, yet there was a bilateral between them that was not easily broken.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Chang!"

_End Flashback_

Madam Pomfrey had released him from her care the next morning after another dreamless sleep draft. He had spent the day locked up in Gryffindor Tower doing homework and allowing himself an hour or so for his flute, going down to the Great Hall to only eat before returning to the sanctity of the common room or the dormitories. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Cho anywhere in the Great Hall. She probably refused to take a chance of seeing him.

o o o o o o o

"How long has he been up there?" Ginny asked the older Gryffindor prefect.

"All day," Hermione replied. "He's been in a slumped state for a long time."

"Has he said anything to you?" Both girls were returning to the common room from a rather interesting meal in the Great Hall. Hermione just shook her head. "I'm getting scared, Mione. He didn't come down for dinner tonight."

The bushy-haired girl sighed as she heaved her shoulders up and let them drop. Ginny was right. It wasn't like Harry to completely neglect his friends. At least he had sent one-sentence, mundane letters to let them know he was alive over the first month of summer.

_I'll see you guys soon, so don't worry._ That was usually the reply they would get. "Speaking of strange, have you seen Ron anywhere lately?" Ginny asked as they turned the corridor to the pink lady's portrait.

"Only in class and at meals."

"You don't think he and Harry are up to something, do you?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't thought about that possibility, but the chance that Ron and Harry were planning something wasn't very high, especially now that they knew she would tell McGonagall without a second thought. "I think we would've figured them out by now."

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, those two aren't that great at keeping secrets."

Hermione had to join in with the younger girl's mirth as she gasped the password out (chicken feet). "No, but seriously, Ginny – I think Ron's just up to his neck in work."

"I told him he would have it in for him with Advanced Transfiguration."

They took up two comfortable spots on the couch in front of the fire, giggling at the scenarios Hermione replayed with Ron turning his quill into a bunch of weeds instead of a bouquet of spring flowers. Their conversation lasted well into the night, even after many of the students had filtered into their respective dormitories.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see Michael Corner's face!" They had made it through to dinner when the "rather interesting" event had occurred in the Great Hall that night.

Ginny was grasping her sides and she answered, "I did. He looked so dumb just standing there!"

Hermione could feel the heat that laughing was having on her face. "I know! He didn't know what hit him when Cho just came out and slapped him."

Ginny had to immediately suppress her fits of giggles at the mention of Cho's name. "Oh no…"

Hermione was wiping the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes as she asked, "Oh no what? What's up?"

The youngest Weasley looked up at her companion. "I just realized something." Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "It's Cho!"

"Yes, Cho hit Michael, so what?"

"That's it! She hit him!"

"Ginny, you're beginning to scare me," Hermione said as she took her little friend by her shoulders.

"No. No, you don't understand." Ginny waved away Hermione's hands and took a deep breath. "I ran into one of her friends last night. We got around to talking about Cho and Harry and she mentioned something about Cho also feeling down."

"You don't think Cho's the reason for Harry's misery?"

"I do think that's it. Why do you think he came back from the Room of Requirement and the Hospital Wing all down and stuff?" Ginny paused to let her friend think about the situation. She knew Hermione was no moron and could figure something out when needed.

Hermione spoke slowly as if forming the sentence impromptu. "The reason he's been isolating himself from us is because he's troubled by something; not because he's busy with school work." Ginny nodded. "The last time we really spoke was after his faint in Divination, which was the same time Cho was brought to the Hospital Wing. He ran into her in the Room of Requirement one night after I told him to remember to be a gentleman in case he – "

"Ran into her?" Ginny offered.

"Yeah." She continued, "And my guess is they had a bit of a row, but over what?"

"That's easy – Cedric Diggory."

"That's probably it," the prefect assessed, "but I think there's more. He would have come back furious if it was only about Cedric."

"Perhaps Cho just lost it for a moment or two, you know. Maybe he was just feeling dejected again like when he asked her to the Yule Ball."

Hermione didn't respond. She sank back into the warm softness of the couch, flipping away a hair that had gone astray once in a while. _If I were Harry_, she thought, _what would I be thinking? I don't want to admit my feelings, if he has any, to her. I can't forget that Cho was once Cedric's girlfriend. I have a best friend that doesn't like her too well and I'm a famous wizard who is the only hope against Lord Voldemort._ She sighed. "Being Harry must be tiring."

"I can only imagine," the red-head commented, cupping her face in her hands. "Getting a girlfriend would probably only complicate things further." Ginny exhaled deeply and loosened the elastic band in her hair, letting her hands massage her head.

Hermione jumped up. "Eureka!"

Ginny lifted her head. "What now?"

The Gryffindor prefect beamed with a huge grin. "Think, Ginny – Harry has always felt guilty when it came to things about Voldemort and putting us, his friends, in danger. Now, put Cho into the picture and what do you get?"

"An extremely guilty Harry…?"

"Exactly," she concluded. "If anything, Harry probably feels that he's endangering Cho by being with her. So it's our job as his closest female friends to help fate a little bit."

"How do you propose we do that?" Ginny asked, getting a little excited over the idea of playing matchmaker.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Miss Weasley." Hermione slipped her arm through the crook of Ginny's elbow, bringing her up to the sixth-year girls' dormitory. "In this case where there's a quill, an inkwell, and spare piece of parchment, there's a chance of falling in love all over again."

o o o o o o o

A rapping noise came from the window. Harry looked out the large glass pane by his bed to see an eager Hedwig with a small piece of folded parchment in her beak. She was screeching excitedly, and when he opened the window, she swooped around the dormitory before perching on his shoulder.

"Hey there, girl." Harry stroked her as he pulled an owl treat from his trunk. The snowy owl happily accepted the dried meat after dropping the letter into his waiting hands. Unfolding the letter, Harry recognized the familiar, neat handwriting that belonged to none other than Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I know you don't want to be bothered, but I couldn't wait. There was a big commotion in the Great Hall at dinner tonight between Cho and Michael Corner. I thought you should be aware because, according to Luna, Corner supposedly said something about you and Cedric that got Cho really angry. She slapped him before running off somewhere. None of the Ravenclaws that were heading down to the Great Hall when I left said they'd seen her. I understand that you don't want to put Cho in harm, but think of what she's feeling. I distinctly remember telling you what she could be feeling about you and Cedric last year. Please consider my advice about giving Cho an explanation about your reasons for not getting too involved with her. She deserves it. If you want to talk, remember that I'm willing to listen._

_Hermione_

Hedwig nipped at his ear affectionately. She seemed to be waiting for his reply. Harry shook his head. "Not now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" The owl tilted her head to the side. She was obviously told to wait for his response.

Harry groaned, picked up his schoolbag and headed down to the common room where Neville's snoring would not be heard. Hermione would never hear the end of it in the morning.

Settling down at a table close to the fire, he pulled out his supplies and stared blankly at the blank page. Hedwig perched herself atop the fireplace mantelpiece. Should he take Hermione's advice and talk to Cho or hope that she'd forget about him? The latter didn't seem too plausible. Dipping his quill in the inkwell before momentarily contemplating his diction, Harry set to work.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for your concern. I didn't think you'd figure me out so fast. It's true what you said about me not wanting to put Cho in harm. I know Voldemort would use her to get to me like how his Death Eaters did last year with you and the others. Not only that, but I can't have the rest of the students ganging up on her for forgetting Cedric. Corner must have harassed her if it was about Cedric and me. I only promise to ask her about what happened at dinner – nothing more. I'm not ready to discuss heavy issues now._

_Harry_

Folding and setting his first letter aside, he took out the tiny, orange sphere and set it on the table beside his inkwell. _It's so amazing_, he thought, _that this little thing has brought me both pain and pleasure._ The orb seemed small, insignificant, and innocent to anyone besides Cho and himself. It definitely was a connection to Garrett and that woman. The only problem was – what was the connection?

The Gryffindor Seeker sighed and checked his wristwatch – 11:03. Tomorrow was Sunday, so it was no big deal if he stayed up a little later than usual. Hedwig was wide awake, staring intently at him from atop the mantelpiece. "Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll be done soon."

She hooted softly as Harry turned his attention to his second letter. How would he go about writing to Cho? He'd never really had to write such a serious letter before. Most of his serious-types were sent to people like Lupin, the Weasley family, Hagrid, or Hermione. Looking up from his quill, Harry held his arm out; a gesture the snowy owl had grown to recognize as come-here-I've-got-something-for-you. She obliged and landed gently on his forearm.

Harry handed the letter for Hermione and said, "Just give this to Hermione, okay? I'll have something for you to deliver tomorrow morning at breakfast." Hedwig plucked the parchment from his fingers and soared off through the window he had opened for her. Harry stared off at the white speck waning in the darkness of the night. Hedwig always enjoyed her flights even if her delivery was a mere thirty seconds away on the opposite side of the tower.

Closing the pane, he settled back into the cushions of his armchair. It would be well past midnight before Harry would hope to go to bed…perchance to dream.

o o o o o o o

A sunset? Looking around, Harry saw the lake in which the giant squid lurked. He was somewhere near the school grounds, but the place where Hogwarts castle ought to have been was a dense forest. He was sure that's where the castle was supposed to be because the Quidditch pitch was in its proper place. Turning around, he hoped to see Hogsmeade and its rooftops that spanned much of the horizon. And there it was; the wisps of smoke floating higher into the sky from numerous chimneys.

_Where am I?_ he wondered.

Everything was where it was supposed to be except the castle. Harry kept staring off at the swollen sun fading into the tops of the trees. A breeze picked up and he had to shut his eyes at the loose strand of hair that whipped at his eyes.

Roughly moving his bangs from his forehead, Harry winced as his fingers got caught in his…long hair? What? It fell a little lower than his shoulders. He touched his face to find his glasses missing and the indent where his scar should have been was smooth. Harry held his hand in front of his face, letting his eyes travel down his arm, torso, legs, and finally rested at his feet. He was wearing a wine-colored tunic, black (and rather tight) trousers, a pair of weathered brown boots, and, a little more familiar, black robe.

Harry tensed as he felt hands tugging his hair back. "You never did like me playing with your hair." At once his chest tightened. He knew that voice anywhere.

Upon feeling his hair finally tied back, Harry turned around slowly to meet the pair of brown eyes he had last stared into at the Hospital Wing. She wasn't wearing the same white gown like in his last dream. Instead, she was wearing a simple silk gown – no elaborate ruffles, beads, or jewels adorned it. Its golden hue seemed to shine brighter under the light of the setting sun.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask. Harry wanted to choke. His voice wasn't his own.

Cho's smile dropped as she laced their hands together. "I heard about the Vicar's orders to amass an army. He's going to challenge the emperor."

"I'm going with them," he heard himself say.

"No…stay here in Hogsmeade where it's safe."

Harry didn't know what to say. Something was going on and the direction this conversation was taking didn't make it seem like the summer solstice. "It won't be safe if we continue to allow the emperor to take over our town."

"Then stay and defend the village," she cried. "You can't leave."

The sky was beginning to darken. "I'll tear that army apart before I would ever allow them to hurt you."

"Please, Garrett…you know we don't stand a chance against his legions." Harry reeled back at the name. Cho had called him Garrett.

"We're on the verge of war! I don't have a choice!"

"Yes, you do!" Cho was clinging to his robes, shaking her head, sparkles of tears flying from her face. "You said you'd never leave me."

Harry sighed and put his arms around her. The sun was halfway below the horizon and the cool dusk air bit at his face. What was going on? Why was he going off to fight when the only thing in the world he ever cared for was begging him to stay? Why the hell did she call him Garrett?

She drew slightly back from him, so she could see his face. "I guess I knew this would happen, but I didn't think today would come so fast."

Bringing his fingers to lightly caress her cheek, he smiled wistfully. "It seems like only yesterday that we were standing there," he said pointing toward the Quidditch pitch with her eyes following his arm, "when we first met."

A corner of her mouth lifted as she asked, "Will you sing for me now?"

"Here? Now?" _No, you'll sound horrible_, Harry thought. _Don't agree with her!_ Harry wanted to groan in agony when he heard the bloke say the cursed word yes. He felt his feet begin to move as the young man's voice rang clear in the stillness of the sunset. "Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed." Harry just listened. Garrett really didn't sound half bad. "Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need."

"I say love, it is a flower, and you it's only seed," Cho sang. Again he wanted to choke. She sounded exactly like that girl in his dreams.

The couple had reached the outskirts of the pitch when Harry noticed the difference in the colors of the stadium. They didn't feature the four Houses of Hogwarts, instead, the banners and towers were cloaked in deep reds and blues with a golden stallion rearing on his hind legs. Cho continued, "It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the heart afraid of waking that never takes the chance."

As they walked onto the dewy grass, he noticed Cho's eyes growing misty. "It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give…" Harry wanted to cringe at that last line. He had denied his feelings for Cho, and therefore his acceptance of her. "…and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live."

Garrett took over as the young woman collapsed in his arms, bawling all her grievances out. "When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong…" He raised her face to look at him, wiping away the streaks of tears on her face with his thumbs. "…just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose…" (_The Rose_ performed by Bette Midler. For copy-and-paste friendly lyrics, see bottom of chapter.)

Harry felt his eyes prickling with tears. This was the feeling that he felt whenever he listened to the sphere's melody – so in love, but so hurt by the thought of never having that love again. He couldn't help it. He needed to say it, to say how much she meant to him. Although Harry knew he wasn't able to talk of his own free will in these…visions, he knew Garrett would say it for both of them. "I love you, Belle."

_Belle! That's her name?_ Harry had to wait until Garrett opened his eyes before he silently screamed in his mind. The girl standing before him was no longer Cho Chang, but Belle. Her wavy black hair and slightly different face contours didn't belong to the Ravenclaw Seeker, but nonetheless, she was beautiful.

Harry's eyes widened when she held up a music sphere to his eyes. Its surface glowed red. "What is it?" he asked, taking the sphere in his thumb and index finger.

"Do you like it?" Harry could feel his face contort into a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Examining it though the other man's eyes, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't his sphere.

"I have another one," she said, bringing Harry's attention back to her. Mentally wanting to curse, he saw it – the same tiny, marble-sized, orange music sphere that had caused him so much grief.

"Why do you have two?" Garrett asked as he took the orange one in his other hand.

The young woman bit her lip and shifted her feet nervously in the grass. Harry recognized those as mannerisms of nervousness. Taking his wrists in her hands, she took a deep breath and explained as she tried to control her emotions, "Garrett, you're going to have to choose."

He obviously wasn't paying much attention because he chuckled and replied, "Can't I have both?"

"You don't understand," Belle wailed. "This one," she said holding up the red one, "represents us together without the worries of you dying somewhere faraway where I can't reach you." She grabbed his hand that held the orange sphere. "And this…is the song you'll hear when you fight your battles far from me. Now choose."

Harry released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Garrett dropped the red sphere into Belle's trembling hands and the other closed firmly over the orange sphere. The last things he heard before being jostled out of his fitful sleep were the desperate pleas of an undying love and the slow, sad footsteps of a fool walking away.

o o o o o o o

"Oh, can you believe it, Cho?" Brie chided excitedly as she read the follow-up announcement posted in the Entrance Hall. "Only one more week 'til the first Hogsmeade visit of the year!"

Cho made a noise something between a grunt and a groan. Brie's little antics of trying to get her back into their usual weekend routine were beginning to annoy her. During the summer, after she had dumped Michael Corner, she and Brie had made up the time she lost to Marietta. She visited Brie's parents in America by means of Muggle transportation called flying. They spent the remainder of their holiday back in England at Diagon Alley where she also saw Hermione Granger and…

"Harry Potter?" Cho was about to ask how Brie had managed to say the right name at the wrong time when she saw her friend pick up a letter an owl had dropped in front of them. The red-head studied it for a moment then handed it to her. "I think it's for you."

The Chinese Seeker didn't want to believe it at first, but took the folded parchment. The handwriting she had never seen before was practically incised into the parchment from the hasty looking marks. Cho sat down in her usual place at the Ravenclaw House table and continued to stare at it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" her friend asked, filling both their goblets with pumpkin juice.

"I'm afraid, Brie," she said quietly.

"Of what? An offer to be his date this weekend?" she kidded, plopping spoonfuls of oat porridge into her bowl.

Cho didn't say anything. What Brie hadn't realized was Harry asking her to Hogsmeade was only part of what she was afraid of. The other part was him asking her out of pity or guilt.

Brie smiled oddly as she watched Cho finally open the letter.

_Dear Cho,_

_It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live. Please don't be afraid to meet me in the Room of Requirement this Friday after dinner. I think there are things we need to talk about._

_HP_

_PS – I miss you._

Harry watched from his seat as Cho clutched his letter to her chest, hiding her face behind her hand. Waking up this morning to see the sun rise gave him enough hope to rewrite his letter and add in a little bit of his feelings for her at the end.

Ron had woken him up this morning and helped him to his feet after finding himself on the floor bound in the twists of his sheets. "I don't like it when you have nightmares," Ron had said, rubbing his cheek. "You always manage to beat me up."

Brie's odd smile turned into a face-splitting grin when Cho brought the letter close to her chest and lowered her head into her hands. As much as it pained to see her best friend cry over a guy, it made her happy to know that this particular guy wasn't a complete jerk. The memory of the previous night wiggled its way into her thoughts.

_Flashback_

Dinner in the Great Hall was never so quiet. She and Cho were quietly eating when a rustle of laughter was heard near the entrance to the room. A group of sixth and seventh years were snickering as they approached the Ravenclaw table where they were sitting. Among the group were a handful of the more famous faces – Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Michael Corner and a couple of his friends, and the sneak Marietta.

"Good evening, ladies," Malfoy smoothly greeted. He was resting his palms on the table next to Cho, his lips grazing her hair.

"…" Cho said nothing. She had kept to herself for a while, but Brie didn't mind. Cho would open up to her when the time came. Her efforts to cheer Cho up were evident wherever the pair went; if she hadn't been accompanied by the Seeker, people could have sworn she was always talking to herself.

"Have you heard about the next Hogsmeade visit?" the blonde continued.

Cho nodded. Brie's eyes kept darting between her companion and the incompetent slime.

"Corner here wanted to know if he could be your date for the day," Pansy spoke up, stepping close to Draco.

Brie wanted to yell. "He can ask her himself," she curtly stated, keeping her gaze steady as the Slytherin girl looked at her with absolute malice.

"No one asked you, Brillyich," Pansy spat out.

"Now, now, Pansy," Malfoy said, bringing his arm around her waist to quiet her, "I believe she has a point. After all, four of us here have something in common. We come from respectable families, so there's no need to get hostile."

"Well I don't care if she is a pure-blood."

Michael just smirked and tapped Draco's shoulder, a silent query for some space. Draco nodded, his usual arrogant air lingering behind him as he left Michael with the two Ravenclaw girls. He took a seat next to Cho, leaning his forearms on the table. "Cho?"

"Hmm?" she responded, never looking at him.

"Would you like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade visit?"

Brie swallowed hard. The bastard probably figured he had Cho wrapped around his finger just because she was moping around a lot. If anything, Corner was thinking that the reason for her depression was regret for dumping him. Brie wanted to throw her drumstick at his head, followed by the whole pitcher of pumpkin juice, and, for good measure, the Jelly-Legs Jinx she had wanted to experiment with for a while.

Cho shook her head and made a move to stand up.

He grabbed her wrist. "You can't be serious."

Before anymore aggression could be administered to her friend, Brie stood up and firmly said, "I think she's answered your question. She doesn't want to go with you."

Corner just snorted. "No, you're wrong." He stood up and blocked Cho's path to the doors. "It's that Potter guy isn't it?"

Cho's stoic expression gradated into an angry glare. "Leave him out of this." Her voice was quiet, but dangerous.

"I can't believe you're still standing up for that freak! After…the Tournament, it wasn't him who was trying to help you out, was it?" Brie had made her way next to Cho, standing securely by her friend's side as Marietta never did.

"He was suffering just as much as I was," Cho replied, her tone never wavering.

"He just felt guilty after not saving Cedric…the murderer."

SMACK! Brie had to blink twice and when she had, Cho was halfway toward the doors. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them. The left side of Corner's face was red, his fingers lightly touching the swelling area.

"Good evening," Brie sarcastically remarked before chasing after Cho.

_End Flashback_

Her last encounter with Ginny Weasley was after Cho had come back from the Hospital Wing late that night. The Gryffindor Chaser had said that Harry had just returned earlier that morning. She had written a letter to Brie asking to meet in the library. The two fiery red-heads had discussed further issues concerning their friends, particularly their recent rendezvous.

"All right there, Cho?"

"Brie?" She lifted her face and, amazingly, her face wasn't tear-stained as Brie thought it would be. She motioned to the parchment Cho was clutching. "What's it say?"

"Hopefully…" Cho said looking longingly at her letter, "…the truth."

o o o o o o o

The week never seemed to pass so slowly. He waited as the days rolled by one after the other at the same, snail-like pace. However, to pass some of the time he didn't' spend trying to get ahead with his homework Harry went to the Room of Requirement. There, he let the feelings he had when he had heard Garrett and Belle sing wash over him.

_Flashback_

The night of the day he sent Cho the invitation to meet him he had taken the flute with him to the Room. The usual fireplace and plush couch were in its place. Harry sighed and put the delicate instrument to his lips. For a few minutes he just concentrated on the dream – Garrett, Belle, the melody of the sphere, and, finally, the pain and love he felt when he thought of Cho. His thoughts wandered further back in time when he had found the sphere in Diagon Alley. The way he let his finger fly across the keys and how his senses just seemed to increase was slowly returning.

He blew across the embouchure hole and a clear note resonated. Placing a few fingers down another sound emitted from the instrument. He continued until several moments later when he realized that he was actually playing the flute. Harry didn't dare open his eyes in fear of losing his newly found concentration and stopping the melody. He kept thinking about Garrett's mistake of leaving the only woman he ever loved and the pain his impulsive decision had caused. Harry didn't want that for Cho. He would have to make amends.

Suddenly, and without warning, he stopped. There was nothing left. He didn't feel anything – not anger, sadness, hate, or remorse. He looked at the sphere which he had placed beside him. The tiny object's light was fading.

Harry asked the sphere to play for him again. Those same emotions of an intangible pain hit him and putting the flute to his lips, he played…this time from the beginning. He kept his eyes on the sphere watching as its light pulsed with every note he played. Harry could feel that same hopelessness and immense heartache again. He was on the verge of tears when he faltered and the sphere's light died.

"It's broken," he said to the night. If the sphere was broken, so was the melody that was contained within it. If the sphere was broken, so was the chain of emotions that he felt. Somehow, this sphere that Garrett had taken from Belle seemed to harbor her emotions of longing and the bitter reality that he was leaving her.

"But why me?" he yelled, his voice reverberating off the walls. "I have enough to worry about!"

_End Flashback_

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry saw the little coin fall into his lap. It almost looked like a miniature Galleon from the light of the fire. The Gryffindor common room was beginning to empty out as people headed to the Great Hall for dinner, ready to indulge themselves into heaps of food after five long, hard days of classes. "I don't need it," he said, flipping the coin back to Ginny as she took a seat across from him.

"Good," she joked, "because I do."

Harry smiled at her jest. "How have you been, Ginny?"

She stretched her arms toward the ceiling and sighed as she said, "I'm just glad it's Friday."

"Yeah, same here," he replied, loosening his tie.

"Will you be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" The room had cleared out leaving them alone to bask in each other's company.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked, remembering Ginny's crush on him since before her first year at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Harry." Ginny knew he was just being polite in offering an arm, but she had gotten over her infatuation with the Boy Who Lived about two years ago. She wanted to giggle at her schoolgirl crush. "Mum ordered Ron and me to spend a little quality time together."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you're agreeing?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just taking him to get him to socialize a bit more. He's been acting like a hermit since day one."

He chuckled. "I think we all are…at least a little bit." They shared their week's events, including the incident between Cho Chang and Michael Corner. Harry's lips thinned into a line at the mentioning of it while his hands curled into fists in his lap.

"Guess what?" she asked, a mischievous aura glowing around her. Harry didn't say anything, but she continued, "Hermione got another letter after classes today."

He rolled his eyes. "Crimson Regret?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Ginny nodded and squealed in excitement. Harry ran his hands though his hair. "That guy's name just makes my appetite vanish. He seems like a fake."

"I think he's a nice guy," she countered. Harry skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm hungry," she said, clearing her throat. She stood up and straightened her robes. "Do you want to come?"

"No, I just want to stay up here," he answered.

"Don't you mean you're going to you-know-where?" she inquired, waggling her eyebrows.

Harry laughed. Ginny and Hermione could read him like an open book. It didn't surprise him that they were aware of his going to the Room of Requirement every night this week. He walked over to the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug. "You're the best, Gin."

Pulling away after hearing her stomach rumble, they shared a final laugh. "Just remember one thing, Harry," she said before stepping through the portrait hole.

"What's that?" She'd probably remind him about looking out for teachers or making sure that he returned before curfew.

The fifth-year grinned and said in her best mock Hermione tone, "Courting Cho Tactics 101."

o o o o o o o

"Do you think he'll be there tonight?" Cho asked for the umpteenth time that day.

Brie couldn't help but smile for the umpteenth time. "If what he wrote is true," she said, pointing at the letter Cho had carried all week, "then he'll be there." The poor piece of parchment's creases had deepened with constant opening and closing, its edges were a little battered, and there was a hole from a rather potent ingredient from one of their potions classes.

Cho had shared her letter with Brie during their Advanced Charms lesson. Under the cover of their desks and a distraction from a clumsy student, Brie read the short message. She wanted to swoon at his choice of words, especially the part where he wrote I miss you.

"Are people still staring?" Cho asked, feeling numerous pairs of eyes on her.

"Only a little," the red-head answered.

"Should I ask him to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Cho hadn't touched her food for the past twenty minutes and Brie was getting a little agitated.

"Let him do the talking, Cho."

"Do you think he'll ask me?" she quickly cut in before Brie could put her fork to her mouth.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Cho bit her bottom lip. "What if he does it out of pity?" She watched her friend shake her head as she gulped down her pumpkin juice.

"We're getting a little anxious, aren't we?" she joked, placing her hand on the incessant drum rolls of her friend. Cho immediately stilled her hand and flushed a slight pink.

"I'm sorry, Brie," she said quietly. "I'm just nervous. That's all."

Brie checked the time on her wristwatch. Across the Great Hall, another red-head took it as a signal for their little alteration of fate to proceed. "He might be there already." Cho stared at her with a shy look of hope glimmering in her eyes. Brie smiled. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to drag you there myself."

Cho took a deep breath and stood up. She nodded to her best friend and took off in the direction of the Room of Requirement, her heart racing with the frequent fall of her steps.

"Care to take a stroll with me?"

Brie turned around in her seat to see Ginny Weasley hovering over her. "You know," she replied, standing up, "we very well might be damned to hell for this."

The tall Weasley shrugged. "It's as they say – all's fair in love and war."

o o o o o o o

_I guess I'm a little restless_, Cho thought as she entered the empty former-DA meeting room. She walked over to the glowing hearth, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. As much as she was dreading Harry coming, she was looking forward to seeing him. He said he missed her. The thought brought a wave of heat rushing to her cheeks…and she knew it wasn't from the fire.

Out in the corridor, trying to gather courage, Harry looked at the invisible entrance to the Room of Requirement. He knew she was in there. Every single one of his Cho nerves were firing in all directions.

He clutched the sphere that was in his robes with his left; his other hand wrapped loosely around the flute. Tonight, he would let her hear the pent-up emotions he had harbored from the moment they had broke-up. However, words would never be enough. Music was the universal language.

Tapping his wand three times on the wall and asking for the place Cho was Harry quietly stepped into the room. She hadn't heard him come in; her back was facing him. The fire's light outlined her figure and Harry remembered the feeling of having her wrapped against him. Harry mumbled a shrinking spell and the tucked the flute in his back pocket.

Perhaps he should do what Garrett had done in all his previous dreams – sing. Harry thought about it for a moment. _That's a definite no_, he concluded. Humiliation wasn't the idea he wanted to give her. Harry walked up slowly and quietly behind her. She was humming. The tune was startlingly familiar. He listened as she sang out the only line she seemed to know, "…in the spring becomes the rose…"

Cho felt a hand on her back. She tensed up, but slowly relaxed as she remembered who she was meeting.

"Cho," Harry whispered. His hand slipped from her as he turned her to face him. His voice was low and ragged as he spoke. "I didn't think you'd come."

He hadn't slept well. She could tell from the slight hollowness beneath his eyes. She reached up to touch his cheek. "Did I cause this?"

Harry moved her hand over his rapidly beating heart. "No," he answered, "but you did cause this."

Cho closed her eyes and took away her hand. She stepped away from him. She had to know if he was being genuine – that he wasn't asking her to be here out of guilt. "Don't tease me."

Harry stepped toward her, which she equaled with another step back. He grabbed her by the shoulders before she had a chance to retreat. She gasped. "Please," he begged, "don't pull away like that." He pulled her into a hug, his shoulders slumping over as he rested his chin on the place where her neck met her shoulder. "I missed you."

She could hear the desperation in his voice, the unmistakable plead for comfort. A few minutes later, he withdrew and smiled as he looked at her. He watched her tuck a stray hair behind her ear before she shifted her feet nervously. Even in the concealment of the Room of Requirement, she always had to look her best. _It doesn't matter_, Harry thought as Cho lifted her gaze to meet his. _This is enough._

He brought the flute out from his back pocket and returned it to its original size. Cho gaped at him quizzically as he put the instrument to his lips. Harry closed his eyes and released a breath of air, which was filled with affection, compassion, and undoubtedly hope. She gasped as the song vibrated through her being. It was amazing. The melody reminded her of Hogsmeade at sunset when people didn't care to rush. They merely strolled down the streets or paused to watch the sun recede into slumber.

Cho listened until his final note gradated into the silence of the night. Harry let the instrument drop to his side as he fought to catch his breath. "I played it," he whispered. He looked up at her, disbelief evident in his face. "I played all of it."

Harry pulled the sphere from his pocket. It was dull. He willed it to play, but there was no response. Cho took the sphere from his hand and set it on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. She turned back to face him and lifted her hands to his face. Harry felt his glasses being removed and the blurry vision that came with it. Cho's hands were moving along the contours of his cheeks, chin, and lips.

"Cho…" he began.

"Yes…Harry?" she replied, watching his face draw closer to hers. She closed her eyes. She could feel his cheek against hers as his warm breath tickled the skin beneath her ear.

"Can I have my glasses back?"

"What?" she exclaimed, stepping back. Harry had his lop-sided grin on again, a silent laugh that he directed at her. She smiled back as she tried to retaliate, "Well, by all means possible, come and get them yourself!"

"No!" he yelled as her fuzzy form moved away from him. She laughed as he crashed into a table near the place where she was a second ago. He was so cute when he was partially blind. He groaned and laughed playfully as he got up. "Oh…when I get my hands on you…"

"You'll what?" she taunted, jumping over a couch. Harry bumped into it and felt his way around the seat. His eyes were squinting and Cho clutched her sides as she failed to suppress her unremitting laughter. "Umph!"

"Gotcha!" Harry sat up on his forearms as he pinned Cho beneath him. Her fingers had loosened around his glasses and he pried them from her hand. Putting them on, he looked down to find her gasping for a proper breath. Harry smirked before nuzzling his face in her neck. "I said I'd never leave you," he whispered.

Cho brought her hands up to play in his hair. She turned her head so she could feel his ear against the corner of her mouth. "Harry…"

"Cho?" he asked, sitting up so he could see her face. She looked up at him. "I don't care about what others think of us. I don't want to constantly miss you like I did. I don't want to have any more regrets." Harry took a lock of her hair in his hand. "Can we try again? Will you be my date for the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?"

She fought the doubts that were creeping up. Harry wanted them to make things work. He wanted them together. "I thought you'd never ask." Harry beamed and sat up fully, leaning against the couch before giving her a hand up. Cho sat beside him staring at the fire, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Do you believe in miracles, Harry?"

He smiled and placed an arm around her waist. "Yes, Cho," he answered. "I'm holding one right now."

o o o o o o o

"Did they make up yet?" a tall, freckle-faced girl asked.

"Ssh! I'm trying to listen," another red-head hissed. A moment of silence ensued. The girl turned to face her companion who was keeping watch for anyone lingering in the halls after dinner. "They won't be coming back for a while," she assessed.

"They'll have to thank us for this one day," the first girl said as they walked away, leaving the couple to make up lost time.

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** Phew! I'm done! That took a while. Sigh Did I catch everyone at that last bit where Harry asked for his glasses? Ha ha! I just had to relieve all that tension.

Okay, there's one minor note I forgot to clarify. In the last chapter when Cho said her chest hurt, I was implying both the pain of heartache and the phantom-ish pain from her dream. If you want to know the song Harry plays on the flute, it's called _Rydia_ from the _Final Fantasy: N Generation_ album, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Please review! I'm losing encouragement because I'm averaging only about four reviews a chapter.

Domo arigato Hotaru, Yashiro, and Ayu!

**The Rose **performed by Bette Midler

Some say love it is a river

That drowns the tender reed

Some say love it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love it is a flower, and you,

It's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken

Who cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed, that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose…


	9. Finding Freedom Pt1

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Don't mind my last comment about losing encouragement. I was just suffering from post-grade updates depression in school. Please forgive me for not updating since…well…forever. I was involved in a lot of activities in and out of school functions. I wrote whenever I wasn't too tired. The plan was to post two chapters, but exhaustion and a writer's block took their tolls on me.

Okay, now that Harry and Cho are getting toward the tail-end of their societal acceptance dilemma, it's time for me to do the "Harry-and-Cho-date" universe some justice. I'm starting to piece together a list of a few songs for the story's Winter Ball, so if you've got any requests, please email me. Let's call it a small reward for steadfast reviewers.

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome.

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Eight: Finding Freedom Part I_

"Where do you think you're going all dressed and dressed?" Ron asked when he spotted Harry tying his shoe laces at the end of his bed.

"Hogsmeade," Harry replied, smiling when he saw the remaining Weasley son look at him with a blank expression. He really was clueless sometimes.

"With who 'cause I know you wouldn't go out by yourself like that," he flicked his hand at his best friend. The green-eyed Gryffindor stood up and looked himself over. He was wearing jeans, a black dress shirt Hermione had transfigured for him which he wore un-tucked with the sleeves rolled midway up his forearms, and school dress shoes. The jeans once belonged to Dudley before they were thrown in his direction over the summer. With a little magic and help from Hermione, he was able to size them to fit his much slimmer waist.

Harry strolled over to his trunk, opened it, and let his practice snitch fly around Ron's head. "I'm going with Cho Chang," he said confidently.

"Wha – ?" Ron's jaw could have served as a fly-catcher. "When did you ask her?"

Harry jumped and caught the snitch in his thumb and index finger. "Last night."

"Oh, really?" The red-head picked up the comb Harry discarded after a battle to tame his hair. He pulled through his best friend's hair, giving it a hard yank near the end. "You never told me you and Cho were back on again."

The young Potter yelped a little at the sudden burst of pain erupting from his scalp. "How could I? You're never around anymore…ouch!"

Ron threw the comb on the bed and chuckled. "Sorry there, mate. Didn't think such short hair could have tangles."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know I've always had issues with this," he said, pointing at his head.

"I suppose you want to know where I've been, hmm?" Ron asked, sitting Indian style on Harry's bed. The Weasley sighed. Harry took that as a sign he was tired and wanted to get something off his chest.

"Yeah," Harry said as he plopped down next to Ron, "Hermione and Ginny have been wondering where you were all the time."

"To be partially honest, I was getting help for class and homework from the professors."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed them clean with his shirt tail before raising his eyebrows as he put them back on. "_Partially_?"

"Well…uh," Ron stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. Harry stole a glance at his watch – 8:37. He should be heading for the entrance hall to meet Cho. Ron caught his anxious gesture and continued his rambling, "I'vebeenlearningtodance."

"Come again…" Harry shook his head, leaning closer to his best friend.

Ron's eyes darted around the dormitory. He cupped his hand and whispered, "I've been learning to dance."

"DANCE!" Harry nearly fell off his bed.

"Sssh!" Ron looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, even if he already knew no one was around. "Even walls have ears, you know." However, the red-head found his friend who hadn't heard another word on his back, laughing like a madman.

"Dancing," he choked, "You…dancing!" Harry's face was growing a little redder with each passing second.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Ron nudged him farther away, shaking his head with a poorly suppressed smile.

A couple minutes later, the green-eyed boy pulled a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. He faced Ron and almost lost his composure again as the image of Ronald Weasley waltzing came to mind. Harry just pushed his glasses up on his nose. "So…why are you…uh…dancing?"

"No more laughing, all right." Harry nodded and checked his watch again – 8:40. "Well," Ron continued, "you remember how badly I was at the Yule Ball?"

"You weren't the only one."

Ron chuckled. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask a girl to dance with me and – no, I am not saying who she is – I don't want her to think that I'm some kind of dumb klutz."

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Harry inquired, looking at his friend's tired face. To go out of his way to learn how to dance was no ordinary task Ron would set himself to do if he didn't like someone that way. Ron nodded his head. "Is she worth it?"

Ron didn't look up, but answered quietly as he stood up, "I ask myself that every time I see her." He sighed and walked over to the door leading out to the common room. "I'll see you later, mate. Oh, you might want to take this with you." Ron tossed Harry's school newly wool-lined robe at him. "I heard it's going to be really cold out today, but no snow."

"Ron?" The taller boy stopped and turned around. "You remember that letter Hermione got at the start of the term from Crimson Regret?" Ron didn't say anything. "Is it you?"

Harry was left standing alone in the dormitory as Ron left. The Gryffindor Seeker remained rooted to the spot beside his bed as he contemplated Ron's answer, or, rather, lack thereof.

o o o o o o o

"Harry!" The green-eyed Gryffindor stopped and turned around. Running into the entrance hall was Hermione with a small stack of textbooks clutched protectively to her. Her arms looked like they were ready to break. Harry took her small burden upon himself as she caught her breath.

"Hey, Hermione…going to the library I presume?"

She rolled her shoulders and nodded. "I wanted to catch you…to ask if…you've seen…Ginny anywhere."

"She's supposed to be with Ron today," Harry answered, smiling at Hermione's short stream of curses. Flipping her hair back, she sighed and took back her books. "Is something the matter?" She looked up to face him and smiled.

Holding her books against her, the Gryffindor prefect smiled and replied, "No, just wanted to show her another letter from you-know-who."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well…I don't trust this admirer of yours, but I do trust you not to get yourself into trouble."

She giggled. "Oh, stop it, Harry. You sound like an over-protective parent."

The young Seeker shook his head and chuckled before pulling Hermione into a brotherly hug. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out where I get it from." Hermione swatted at his nose, grinning from ear to ear.

Looking past Harry, the prefect spotted a certain Ravenclaw just beside the doors. Cho looked so nervous and so giddy at the same time, it made Hermione sigh and smile. She almost envied the two for finding someone special they could confide in. Facing her famous best friend, Hermione said, "I believe Cho's waiting for you." She nodded her head in Cho's direction and Harry followed her gaze.

"Wish me luck," he mumbled, checking himself over again. Hermione just shook her head, knowing full well that good fortune had already smiled upon him. Harry turned and trotted off toward Cho. Three strides later he turned around and went back to Hermione with a serious look on his face. "She may be the most important thing in my life now…" He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "…but you'll always be my best friend."

Hermione had to fight tears of joy as she watched Harry's messy top of hair recede into the masses of students making their way to Hogsmeade. "Thanks, Harry."

o o o o o o o

Shy brown eyes drank in the sight before them – tall, slender build resulting from hard work, a dragging walk supported by long legs, neat yet rugged attire, untidy tresses that she could have run her hands though all day, and enthralling bottle-green eyes that in the right light would shimmer blue.

"Hey," Harry greeted as he approached her, "Ready to go?"

Cho snapped out of her reverie. "Yeah…sure," she replied a bit breathlessly. He took a deep breath before plotting a path through the crowd. Cho knew everyone was watching their every move. A few cliques were speaking under hushed tones, staring at them without shame.

She saw Michael Corner near the doors leading out to the grounds. He conspicuously moved to block their path, his arms folded defiantly over his chest. Coming closer, Cho saw the arrogance and cruelty rise in his face. Although his smirk didn't come close to the one Malfoy sported, it came awfully close.

She wanted to hide. To run back into the castle and bury herself in the comforts of her House common room or dormitory would have been satisfactory. Before the fear could seize her heart, Cho felt a hand on the small of her back, giving a silent signal that she wasn't to be messed with. Looking up, she noticed Michael was staring down on her date.

"Hello Harry…Cho." Looking to Harry, she saw him set his jaw. She felt Harry's hand slip away to be replaced by his arm wrapping protectively around her waist.

"Morning," the Gryffindor Seeker curtly replied.

"So, you two are…together again, huh?" He waggled his finger at them.

"It's just a date, Michael," Cho retorted.

"A date implies going steady, which, in turn, suggests moving on from a past girlfriend…" he pedantically drawled out, "…or boyfriend."

"Corner…" Harry ground out through his teeth. Cho placed her hands on the arm that was around her waist, squeezing gently. The green-eyed sixth-year bit his tongue and stayed by her side.

"So you decided to go with Potter after all," Michael continued in his efforts to provoke the couple. "And here I thought you would have learned by now."

"Learned what?" Harry sneered.

Michael turned to face Harry, his eyes gleaming with mischief and narcissism. "That being around certain people might lead to fatal ends to those you love most."

_Flashback_

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

It was getting hard to breath. His heart was pounding as he sprinted toward the dais, his breathing coming in labored gasps. The curtain – he had just fallen through…he would pull him back out again. Before he could reach behind the veil, Lupin's arms wrapped around his chest, holding him back. _Let me go,_ Harry thought. _You're keeping me from my god-father. I have to get to him!_

"There's nothing you can do, Harry – "

"Get him, save him," Harry wailed as he fought to get out of the werewolf's vice. "He's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry – "

"We can still reach him – "

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled and gained a new surge of strength as he fought his former professor with every bit of strength he had. "Sirius! SIRIUS!" Everything else blurred as his vision focused on the old curtain hanging from the ancient arch. Nothing mattered except getting Sirius back so he could hear him chuckle and shake his head before reentering the fight against the Death Eaters.

Lupin's voice was breaking as he fought his pupil. "He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back. He's de – "

"He is not dead!" Harry could feel himself losing stamina as Lupin dragged him away from the dais, angry at himself for being so weak and at Sirius for making him wait for him. "Sirius!"

_End flashback_

_Crucio_, Harry thought. _Crucio_. He wanted to hurt anyone who dared to remind him of that fated day when the most important person in his life vanished…fell beyond the veil. Looking at Michael Corner he knew his righteous anger wouldn't hurt him. _But it would sure scare him_, the Gryffindor concluded. Michael would know just how powerful the prophesized wizard was.

Before he could draw his wand, two carrot tops moved between Michael and him and Cho. "Hello, Michael," a female voice spoke, "It's been a while."

The other red-head standing in front of him held his companion back with a hand on her shoulder. Stepping forward he said, "I hope you don't mind, but the four of us really must get going."

"Morning, Ginny," Michael greeted, taking a step back as he regarded his ex-girlfriend.

"I overheard you talking about moving on from past girlfriends," Ginny loudly said, "and I was wondering just who the lucky girl is."

"It's none of your concern," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I suppose the four of us will be on our way, then," Ron said as he took Harry by the arm, bringing the pair past the narrowing eyes of Corner and his entourage.

"Have a nice day." Once her friends were a dozen feet or so out the castle, Ginny skipped off to join them. With an agitated bully behind them, the day was finally looking to be promising.

o o o o o o o

"Come on, Ron! There's a new shop I want to check out!"

"All right…all right. Hold your horses," her brother complained as he shooed her away for a brief moment with Harry and Cho. Facing The Boy Who Lived, Ron saw that Michael's words had really cut deep. Harry, who had never known his parents, had lost his most father-like figure not even a year ago in the Department of Mysteries. Now, after some recovery, the wound was once again ripped open.

Ron silently watched from afar as Harry took refuge under the covering of a nearby shop. He was placing the robe Ron had tossed to him earlier that morning on Cho. Looking at the pair, the red-head shook his head in disbelief. He felt so stupid for not having noticed his friend's apparent attraction to the girl and for not supporting the attraction.

He looked over his shoulder to see his sister pacing a ten-foot path along the sidewalk, pouting impatiently as she waited for him. Sighing and seeing his breath form an icy cloud in front of him, Ron left the two Seekers and trotted over to his only sister. Daring to put his faith in Cho, he gave in to the idea of them being together.

o o o o o o o

Shrugging his coat on to protect himself from the biting winds, Harry kept his eyes cast to the ground. December was setting in, but Mother Nature seemed to be postponing snow until the right moment, making the air crisp and the atmosphere cheery. Bringing his gaze up a bit more, he looked at his date and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Cho had on a lovely ensemble – loose-fitting black pants, a rich brown blouse, a wool cream-colored cardigan, and designer boots to match. The colors brought greater attention to her already warm chocolate eyes. Harry lost himself in their depth, allowing himself to drown in her.

"Beautiful," he whispered as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Did you say something, Harry?"

He shook his head, "No." Looking over at the two disappearing red-heads, he smiled a silent gesture of thanks. Once he got the point, Ron always knew what to do. And right then, he knew Harry and Cho needed time to see if their feelings were genuine. Returning his focus to the Ravenclaw he tugged at her arm. "C'mon…let's get some breakfast."

The pair walked through the crowded street toward the Three Broomsticks, trying to ignore the voyeuristic desires to see him and Cho break under spiteful glares. As they approached the busy tavern, Cho suddenly hoped that nothing would go wrong. They had hardly managed ten minutes in Madam Puddifoot's.

A sudden rush of warmth encircled them as they walked into the hustle and bustle of the Three Broomsticks. She exhaled deeply when Harry took her hand to lead her to a booth in the back near the crackling fire. A large and busty woman with wisps of hair falling from her hastily-made bun came over and asked, "An' what'll ye dears be havin'?"

"Short stack, please," Harry ordered, and pointing at Cho, "and some French toast." The large tavern waitress jotted down their orders with two quick strokes of her quill.

"Drinks?"

"Two butterbeers," Cho answered. It would be foolish not to have a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. As the woman left, Harry removed his coat and began rubbing his hands fervently together. The table they sat at was a little secluded being that they wanted some privacy. Propping his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his upturned palm, Cho watched as he aimlessly drummed his fingers.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked, noticing her constant fidgeting.

"Nothing in particular." _You're such a liar_, Cho thought. _All you've been thinking about is Hermione Granger and Harry_. Cho had seen the two talking sweetly with each other in the entrance hall. A small flare of jealousy hit as she replayed the scene.

After some light chit chat about Ginny Weasley, Hermione had eyed Cho watching them and a sly smile pulled at the corners of the Gryffindor's mouth. The green-eyed wizard, just before walking completely away, kissed her! Under the table, Cho's hands balled into fists. It made her seethe even more remembering how Hermione had grown misty eyed. She does love him, the Chinese girl thought. She loves him enough to sacrifice her happiness for his.

"Here ya go, dears." Cho's small frown receded into a thin line as the woman placed identical mugs of butterbeer on the table. "Drink up," she urged, "It's gonna be mighty chilly today."

"Thank you," Harry replied when the waitress took her leave.

Cho sipped the foam that was threatening to spill over the lip. The rich taste flowed through her parched mouth and down her dry throat like a cool salve over a burn.

"Good?" She looked up from her drink and noticed Harry's enticing lop-sided grin.

"Yes," she tersely answered. It was that same smile he wore when she was pinned beneath him the night before. Looking at it now, Cho wanted to slap him. Before she could contemplate her words, the hot-headed Ravenclaw asked, "Will you be meeting anyone today?"

Harry furrowed his brows at her icy tone, "Maybe when we get back to the castle…?"

"So when are we leaving?" she asked as the waitress returned with their food. She noticed the young couple's tension and left without another word.

"I was thinking maybe after dinner or something," he said, wincing as Cho cut through her French toast with violent slices of her knife. "Are you okay, Cho?"

She stabbed at her newly cut piece. "Just hungry."

_What did I do now?_ Harry wondered. _Was it wrong to bring her to the Three Broomsticks? Should I have tried again at Madam Puddifoot's?_ He wanted to avoid places that might remind her of Cedric or anything associated to their rough beginnings. But maybe Cedric wasn't the problem. Who else would have enough influence to turn Cho so bitter? Michael Corner? No…then who?

"You're not eating," she stated, snapping Harry out of his investigation.

Picking up his fork and knife, he set to work cutting his stack of pancakes. "Sorry…just thinking."

The remainder of the meal passed in silence. After another round of butterbeer (Cho had chugged down her pint before bringing it down with a resonating slam), Harry took out his small satchel of coins intent on paying. Leaving a few Galleons on the table and a sickle as a tip, he put his robe on and offered Cho a hand up.

She looked up skeptically at him. His hand seemed so large. C'mon girl, she thought. You don't know fore sure what's going on between them. Besides, you've been acting like a total witch…I mean wretch this whole time. Placing her hand in his, Harry watched the conflicting emotions swirl over her features.

Outside, back in the crisp air, Harry held fast to her hand. Standing a little to the side of the Three Broomstick's entrance, he pulled the older girl against him, surprising her. Cho rested her hands on his upper arms, feeling his cloak encircle them, warming her. "Harry?"

"Cho," he whispered, "why are you so cold?"

"I'm not," she denied.

Harry put his cheek against her ear. It was cold. "Yes, you are," he replied, "and I don't mean just the way you're shivering."

"What're you talking about?" Cho asked, pushing slightly away to see his face.

"Hermione has nothing to do with us right now." Cho almost gasped. "Hermione is and will always remain one of my best friends – nothing more or anything less. She is not the most important person in my life."

"But…but this morning…you and her…you – "

"Kissed her?" Harry prompted. Cho nodded. Harry smirked. "She's like a sister to me, Cho. I kissed her like this…" he said placing a chaste kiss near Cho's mouth. Harry saw her eyes shine with some form of understanding, but the cloud of doubt still hung over her head.

Slipping his hands on her waist, Harry pulled her closer. His eyes were half-closed as she let her eyelids drop and her breathing stopped in anticipation. As he spoke, Cho felt the feather-like brushes of his breath, driving her senses wild. "…not like **this**."

_Harry_. Only one thing ran through Cho's mind. The blissful content she felt as he claimed her lips with his own brought a whole new meaning to passion. It no longer meant just the desire to do things with zealous diligence. It was a raw emotion feeding off the contact of skin on skin. The kiss was sweet, slow, yet intense and antagonizing. Cho loved everything about it – how the knot in her chest burst into millions of elements – hope, happiness, yearning, the way it became so much harder to breathe or think, the enticing path his hand made up her arm on its way to play in her hair, and the leisure his fingertips took in drawing indecipherable shapes on her hip. _Harry_.

Everything seemed to have led up to that moment. The gods had been cruel before to condemn them to be apart, but now, after what seemed like a dozen lifetimes, they had defied the heavens and found each other. A promise left undone for ages was being fulfilled.

He found it hard to control his trembling, especially when her lips followed his as he slowly broke their kiss. Opening his eyes, Harry noticed she still had hers closed. Cho's eyes fluttered slowly open as he caressed her cheek and whispered, "Damn me to hell or lift me up to heaven…I'd fight anything that threatened us."

Harry cupped her face in his hands. She placed her own over his trying to steady her heart. "You don't know…you don't know how you make me feel. Tell me we'll feel this way every day. Tell me that all this is real."

Holding her chin in his hand, the young man ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "After every kiss and you open your eyes to meet mine, you'll know that this is real."

o o o o o o o

Trojan Beauty. The shop stuck out like a muggle amongst wizards with its white marble columns and carvings of the all too familiar gods and goddesses of the ancient world. Unlike the traditional English shops to its left and right, the Trojan Beauty was drawing a fairly large crowd of mostly Hogwarts fourth-years and up. It was a boutique with styles ranging from men's togas to sixteenth century gowns to modern pastel-colored sundresses.

Ron groaned. This was the new store Ginny had wanted to check out. Why his mother wanted him and Ginny to bond he would never understand. Walking cautiously along the aisles and aisles of clothing, the Gryffindor Keeper tried to find his way toward a section with men's apparel. If he was going to spend another two hours in there, he might as well try and find something to compliment the burgundy dress robes the Order had sent him.

Pushing and endless number of hangers across racks, Ron sighed and moved on to the next aisle. This one was decked with 9th century boots on one side and a rainbow of tunics the on the other. He took a deep breath and readied himself to conquer.

Halfway down the length of boots, the red-head looked up to see a familiar lightning-bolt scar. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

His best friend sighed. "Cho wanted to look for a dress, so I thought I'd see what else they had."

"So you're going to the ball together, right?" Ron inquired, crouching down to look at a pair of black boots that were on sale. "Since she's looking for a dress and all that."

"Well…uh…I haven't technically asked her yet."

"What!" Ron stood up and lowered his voice after noticing glances that were thrown their way. "You mean to tell me that you haven't asked her to be your date for the ball?"

"Um, yes?" Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on, Harry. What are you waiting for?" Harry said nothing, so the red-head continued, waving his arms around in a dramatic gesture. "When I saw you two in the entrance hall this morning, you looked like you were trying to memorize each other! I mean you just stood there and stared at each other. The looks on your faces were practically screaming I'm in love or something!"

"Really?"

Ron took Harry by his shoulders and whispered, "Ask Cho. She won't say no again, okay?"

Green eyes widened. Did everyone feel his paranoia vibe? Ever since the prospect of asking Cho to another ball had presented itself, he had immediately thought back to the day she promised herself to Cedric. The memory still gave him second thoughts, but after hearing Cho's doubts about him, Harry knew it was only fair to reassure her that he wouldn't bail out on her.

"Harry?" He looked up, focusing on Ron's serious face. "I was never one to give good advice, but try to understand. Something tells me this just might last. My heart is telling me that she just might be the one."

o o o o o o o

A couple hours later, both boys were waiting outside by the shop's display window with their purchases – two pairs of black boots, amounting to seven galleons a pair. Ginny came out first and laughed hysterically at the thought of Ron shopping before waving goodbye to the Gryffindor Seeker.

Harry smiled, watching the siblings bicker as they walked away. Ron and Ginny, although sometimes appearing to be insensitive and ignorant, were the best to have as friends when loyalty was demanded.

Looking around, Harry spotted two shapes racing across the hills outside of Hogsmeade. Curiosity got the better of him as the young man raced down a dirt road to catch up to the figures.

"A little slow, aren't you?" a familiar male voice joked. Approaching the dark figures, outlined by the sunlight, Harry stopped in his tracks.

"You let me win," a feminine voice retorted. Harry immediately recognized the exotic voice. _Belle?_ If it was her, then the person beside her had to be…

Turning his steed around, a man with long black hair and two different colored eyes faced the woman. "But you know you're the only one who could ever beat me."

"That's what I love about you, Garrett." Running around to get a better view, Harry's eyes jumped out of their sockets at seeing the songstress.

Garrett jumped off his black stallion and held out his hand for Belle to take. She dismounted her chestnut horse and slid into his embrace. Giving him a slow, tender kiss, Harry turned away, embarrassed for watching a second too long. He turned around when he heard Garrett speak. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Belle."

Belle smiled and rested her cheek on his chest. "Guess what? I wrote a new song."

Lifting her chin so he could see her, Garrett said, "Oh, really? Can I hear it?" Pulling away from him, the songstress took out a piece of parchment from a bag on her saddle. "When are you going to put it in a sphere?" the man asked, reaching out for the lyrics.

She jumped out of his reach, wagging her finger side to side. "Ah ah…you only get to hear a part of it."

Garrett groaned.

Belle giggled and Harry felt his mouth form a small frown at the noise. She walked over to Garrett and hugged him. "Don't worry, love. I'd never let you just hear a part of any of my songs."

He smiled at her reassurance. "You have it memorized, no?" Belle nodded. "Can I put it with the rest of our stuff?" Harry watched with amazement as Garrett transfigured a nearby sapling into a chest. He bent over to open it, but Belle stopped him.

"No, I want to hang on to it for a while longer…just to see if it needs any more revisions before I put it in a sphere."

Garrett nodded his understanding and turned the chest back into the sapling. "Do you think anyone will ever find it?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't think so. No one would intentionally go looking for a sprout to transfigure into its original form – a chest full of old junk."

ooooooo

**Author's Note: **Thank you Hotaru, Yashiro, and Ayu!


	10. Finding Freedom Pt2

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Okay, it's time for me to start unveiling the mystery of these weird visions. Forgive me if the ending of the last chapter confused anybody. I keep assuming you know when Harry has his visions of Garrett and Belle. Many apologies.

Also, due to the fact that my computer doesn't download italics, bold, or underline, I've put the really quick flashbacks in brackets … so no one gets confused. It will make it a lot easier instead of writing "flashback" and "end flashback" over and over.

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome.

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

**Chapter Nine: Finding Freedom Part 2**

_Why am I still having visions? The sphere no longer works, so this shouldn't be happening! Why me?_ Plagued with questions without immediate answers, The Boy Who Lived trudged back to the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. He stopped, looked over his shoulder, and recalled his last encounter with the star-crossed lovers. Garrett and Belle had gone their separate ways, each thinking their direction was best.

Music had brought them together; Belle's singing to be exact. War tore them apart – a war against an emperor. Scratching his head, Harry dared to ponder the war that could cause such a rift between people who were so in love. There were so many to choose from. Of course, Hermione could always help him, but she would suspect something was up. Professor Binns or even Tonks' knowledge could prove valuable.

_No, he reminded himself. I'm going to have to figure this one out on my own. These visions and dreams were placed on me and I'll be damned if I have to go crying to someone for help. Okay, now think._

His first night back at Hogwarts, he had observed Belle singing through the eyes of Garrett in a dream. They were in the spectators' towers of a Quidditch field. If he remembered correctly and according to Garrett, that was where the two had met. He didn't know much about Garrett, but Belle seemed to be a pretty popular figure. Maybe he could do a little research on her.

"Harry!" Familiar russet eyes twinkled in the early afternoon sun. "Hey, how long were you waiting?"

Taking her bag, Harry put on a half grin. "Only a few minutes," he lied. "Did you find anything?"

"Yep…I hope to wear it soon," Cho said, praying Harry would catch her hint.

He didn't. "Anywhere else you want to go?" the Gryffindor Seeker asked, bringing an arm around her shoulders. "I heard there's a really neat antique shop a little ways from here."

"Oh, all right." Cho smiled, however, she was frustrated. They were at an intense kissing level already! _Why doesn't he ask me to the Winter Ball?_ The young woman cast aside her qualms as Harry brought his arm about her waist.

Once again they were hit with glares upon snickers upon unabashed pointing walking through the village. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. The shop Hermione had described was coming into view and they had not encountered any Slytherins or Michael Corner. Looking up at the peeling paint of the building's face, he would have mistaken it for any other rundown store.

"Sisters Musique…" Cho said out loud. She took in the sight before her. The shop's grey and rather dismal appearance had her hairs on end. There were hardly any people around and it seemed that everyone avoided the area. "Is this where you wanted to go?"

Harry nodded. One afternoon, he and Hermione were passing a Sunday afternoon in the Common room with her reading the Daily Prophet and him practicing with his Snitch. She had mentioned something about a shop called Sisters Musique celebrating its two thousandth anniversary, making it one of the oldest shops in the wizarding world.

"What do they have here?" Cho asked, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "A friend told me about this place. It's supposed to be two thousand years old."

"Wow…" The Ravenclaw took hold of her date's hand. "Well, come on. Let's have a look!" Harry grinned. Cho seemed more enthusiastic about the shop than he was.

Pushing through the heavy door, a bell signaled their arrival and some shuffling could be heard. "Oh, dear! June, we have customers," a high-pitched voice called from behind a counter facing the entrance.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" an identical voice replied from somewhere in the shop.

Harry looked around. It appeared to be no bigger than Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. A counter with glass displays worked its way around the shop with shelves of some of the weirdest things behind them. To the left were weapons – swords, axes, shields, spiked maces, long bows, crossbows, and standing below the shelves was a full suit of armor. Facing Harry and Cho were rows of instruments, including a handful of flutes both ancient and modern. Completing the shop on the right were paintings. Many were landscapes of Hogsmeade, revealing the changes it endured through various artists' eyes. In the glass rounding the shop were numerous trinkets.

"I'm going to have a look around," Cho said, releasing Harry's hand. He nodded as she walked over to the far left side of the shop, leaning over to look at the items in the glass. Harry scanned the few portraits hanging and his eyes stopped on one in particular.

Shimmering brown eyes and wavy ebony tresses framing a sun-kissed face jumped out at him. An oil painting on canvas, the young Gryffindor could only stare. It had to be her. She wore an elegant, yet simple jade-colored satin gown. "Belle…" he breathed.

"You're almost right about that, lad." Harry's gaze moved over to an aging witch standing in front of him. She reminded a great deal about Professor Sprout – short, round, and rosy cheeks. "The name's June."

"Oh…hello," Harry greeted. Motioning to the portrait, "I don't suppose you would know anything about her."

June turned around. The young woman in the portrait looked down at the witch and smiled, giving her a small wave. "Her name was Jhalei. She lived over a thousand years ago. Hiring a painter cost a lot back then, but her family could afford it. They were very wealthy because of her sister who was a popular entertainer back then. I think you already know her name."

"Belle?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "Yes, Belle. They were twins if you can believe it. No one knows what happened to her painting, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was stolen during the invasion."

"There was a war…" he stated, trying to put pieces together.

June continued, "According to a few of Jhalei's diary entries some weeks after the invasion of Hogsmeade, she and Belle were celebrating their twenty-first birthdays with family and close friends. I suppose the paintings were gifts from their parents. But, unfortunately, that night…"

"Belle died," Harry finished.

The old witch shook her head. "It's really quite tragic. In all of her entries, Jhalei always writes about how much she missed her sister. But what really baffles me is the mentioning of a young man that Belle loved. Jhalei wrote about her loathe of him. Jealousy is what I think it is."

Harry kept quiet. He knew she spoke of Garrett. There was no other who Belle loved more, but why would her sister, someone she probably confided in, hate her sister's love? Most likely because he had left Belle heart-broken he guessed.

"Well, is there anything I can interest you in?" June asked, bringing their tense conversation to its proper end.

"You've been around for a long time," he said, "and I was wondering if you have any music spheres."

"Now there's something we're known for," the witch jovially exclaimed.

"You have them?"

"Of course, lad. Why do you think our name's Sisters Musique?" Harry could only watch as the shopkeeper ran to the back and, in a few minutes, returned with a large box. "My sister, May over there…" she waved her hand in Cho's direction by the instruments, "…and I are heiresses to a long line of music sphere smiths."

"You make spheres?" Harry asked, almost dumbfounded.

"Call us crazy, but there's something absolutely fascinating about perfecting such an art. In case you're wondering why we would pursue such a failing career, our great grandmother – well great times seventeen – is one reason why we continue to make spheres in this progressive era." June opened the large cardboard box and took out a dusty, leather-bound book, an inkwell, and several spheres of different colors.

"Why is your – uh – great grandmother so important?"

June's excited face dropped for a moment before a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Lad, this is our great grandmother," she answered, gesturing to Jhalei's portrait.

"What?"

"After Belle died and the end of the war, Jhalei took up a sphere smith's apprentice in this very shop, hoping to find someone to finish Belle's last song. If she could make a sphere worthy of her sister's talents and find a songstress with enough heart, then she could rest in peace. She led a good life. She became a wife and mother to twin daughters before passing away. She never fulfilled her goal. Funny, huh?"

"Pardon me, but what's funny?" he asked, watching as June fiddled with a blue sphere.

June chuckled. "Jhalei was a twin, she had twin daughters, and my sister and I are twins. What makes this even funnier is that such a line will end with May and I. Over a thousand years of countless heiresses and it will finally end."

"Haven't you found anyone to continue your work? Surely someone out there is interested."

The old woman shook her head. "We're too old and too tired to scout potential sphere smiths. I can't even count on my own daughters."

"What happened to them?" he asked slowly, wondering if it was too much to ask.

"One left the trade about eighteen years ago to marry some Russian bloke. The other…" June's eyes glazed with unshed tears. "…she was killed by a dementor that had gone astray not too long ago."

Harry recalled the tragedy that had befallen many innocent lives because of the Azkaban guards. He had barely escaped them with Hermione in tow. "I'm so sorry."

"We will wait patiently until someone comes along, or go waiting. I believe Jhalei's spirit has finally chosen a songstress. My grandmother always told May and I myths about when Jhalei's last would be fulfilled. She said it would come when the Sisters Musique legacy of twin daughters wrote its final chapter."

"Then you'll meet that songstress soon," Harry reassured her. He stared into the old shopkeeper's eyes, seeing the faithfulness that had kept her rooted to Jhalei's quest. For that, Harry admired June and her sister. Perhaps when someone did finish Belle's song, these visions and dreams that were thrust upon him would cease.

o o o o o o o

"What did you tell him, June?"

"Not much," her twin replied.

"You always say that. Whenever a customer comes in and starts asking about Jhalei and Belle, you just give away our entire history."

"Come on, May. Didn't you feel that those two were different somehow?"

May remained silent for a moment. "Now that you mention it, that girl did give off a rather unusual aura. Did you know she even looked like Lady Jhalei?"

"She did!"

"You didn't notice?" June shook her head. "Well, you remember that framed piece of parchment we couldn't get rid of by the flutes?"

"What about it?"

"The girl bought it!" May held a palm up to her sister before she could say anything. "I also wondered why a pretty girl like that would buy such an antique, but when I asked, she just said it called to her."

"You don't suppose?" June wondered out loud.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions. Anyway…what about the boy?"

"He was very interested in the Calista1 sisters," June answered. "He asked about music spheres and everything. That's when I told him about us being sphere smiths."

"Oh, June…" her sister groaned. "Did you have to?"

"I couldn't help it!" The younger sister threw her hands up in defense before speaking. "It seemed like the proper thing to do. In any case, he ordered a few custom spheres and we talked a bit more on how to use them. That's all."

"What would a boy like him do with obstinate spheres?" May asked, pacing around their shop.

"History project, perhaps…"

"That was Harry Potter, wasn't it?" June nodded. "Why didn't you get his autograph or something?"

"I think he has enough attention. I probably would have just made him feel uncomfortable."

"Should we tell mother about this?" May asked.

"Absolutely not!" June shouted, making her older sister jump a little. "That old hag did nothing here except scare the customers away for almost fifty years with her banshee traumas! She left us to open her own shop in Diagon Alley, so I won't have anything to do with her anymore!"

"June…?"

"I'm sorry, May. It's just been frustrating, you know."

Her sister just drew June into a sisterly hug before pulling her toward the back of the shop. "Come on, June. Let's go make another sphere."

o o o o o o o

"So, what did you think of the place?" Harry asked, looking over the rim of his drink.

"I liked it so much I bought something," Cho answered, dunking a soda cracker in her soup. After leaving Sisters Musique, they stopped by a restaurant with a wharf theme. They prepared all kinds of soups served in hollowed bread loafs.

"Is that it?" The Gryffindor pointed at the bag at Cho's feet.

"Yep."

"Would you mind if I looked at it?" Cho handed him the bag with her purchase in it, hungrily devouring her soup-soaked cracker. Harry peeked in the bag, looking like a little boy seeing what his mother had bought from the grocery store. Brows furrowed into a state of confusion when he withdrew Cho's purchase. Parchment with Old English scrawled on it framed in rusted brass was not what Harry was expecting. "What is it?"

The Ravenclaw slurped her spoonful of chowder. "Well, I'd think that was pretty obvious."

"Excuse me for being antique retarded," he replied. Cho laughed. "Okay, so why did you buy it?"

Tilting her head to the side, Cho raised an eyebrow in thought. "It called to me, intrigued me."

"You can't even read it," he observed, trying to make out words that seemed misspelled.

"That's the challenge of it." Harry scanned it over once more, then placed it carefully back in the bag. If his memory served him right, the words were written in a poem format. The letters were written in an elegant calligraphy style font. "Besides," Cho pressed on, "something tells me that there's more to it than meets the eye."

"Not all answers are given, Mr. Potter. From your performance today, I believe there is more to you than meets the eye."

"I guess beauty really is in the eye of the beholder." Perhaps it was by sheer luck or a weird alignment of the planets that such a legacy would be thrown in his direction. The weirder aspect of the dilemma was the role Cho played in it. To Garrett, Belle was the most important person in his life, so maybe it was only natural that someone of equal importance to him would be able to help him unravel the mystery. Maybe…

"Do you believe that?" Cho suddenly asked.

Harry looked up from tearing his bread bowl into chewable pieces. "Do I believe what?"

"In beauty lying in the beholder…do you really believe that or is it just one of those expressions that intrigue you for a moment?" Cho had a serious look on her face – the one that said she really wanted to know what you were thinking.

Harry picked his words. A single misplaced word has its consequences. "You easily see something in that parchment that I don't," he began, looking at the bag that was once again next to Cho's leg. "To me, something that seems ugly on the surface could very well be ugly underneath."

"You're not making sense."

_How do I phrase it?_ Harry asked himself. "Appearances can be both deceiving and truthful. If a person like Michael Corner looks at you, Cho, he might think that you're a pretty girl and immediately jump to the conclusion that you're perfect."

"I hope there's nothing wrong with that. Girls like to know that others think they're pretty."

"Before you miss my point, let me explain something else." Harry took her hand. "Michael Corner sees you as a pretty girl. I look at you and see Cho Chang, the most beautiful person I have seen and known." Cho tightened her grip on his hand. "I can look at something that's already beautiful, but never truly see the beauty that lies within. Outer beauty may belong in the eye of the beholder, but inner exquisiteness is seen only when one looks past the image…and very few dare to look for it."

"Harry…"

"Sorry. Maybe that was a little too much deep thinking," he replied, removing his hold on her hand.

"It was just fine," she said and leaned across the table, giving her date a light kiss on his lips. It didn't matter that they were out in public. If she wanted to rid herself of unrequited love, then shun society's terms on moving on and go with all your heart.

Harry opened his eyes and had an odd grin on his face. "Hmm…if I may say something, I believe that's the second kiss today, Miss Chang."

o o o o o o o

"Harry," Cho gaily breathed as the green-eyed boy led her out of Hogsmeade, "where are we going?"

He didn't answer. Keeping his gaze at the edge of the forest, the young man picked up their pace, one hand keeping hold on their shopping bags and the other secured safely around Cho's hand. Ron was right. There was something about Cho that he couldn't grasp; she was sustenance he could never get enough of. Only her touch or voice could ease the hunger he felt when she wasn't around; never satiate. Oh, no, only alleviate with further anticipation.

"Come on, I'm getting tired!" Cho pleaded, laughing as Harry only turned around and winked.

"Just until we hit the trees…" They had only about a hundred feet of distance to cover. Harry let go of her hand. "I'll race you!"

"You're not beating me this time, Potter!" Without the additional burden of bags and a heavy cloak, Cho made a mad dash for their forest finish line. Effortlessly, the athletic Ravenclaw left her Gryffindor counterpart to tag behind her.

Harry smirked. He was far from being tired, but the amusement he found when she smiled overpowered his male pride. Pretending to slow down, he let her pass him, listening as she laughed. _This is what a date should be_, he thought. _It's not all about looking your best or having enough money to treat your date. No, it's about finding freedom_.

"Ha! I beat you!"

Harry could only chuckle. Cho had her hands on her knees; fighting to catch her breath and obtain some composure. "You sure?"

Cho looked confused for a second, and then she noticed he was barely panting. "You let me win!" Her question was answered when he bawled out laughing, nearly dropping their purchases in the process. "Oh, you!"

Slipping behind the trunk of a tree, Harry's incessant laughter rang clear among the bald trees and through the swirl of autumn leaves in a yuletide dance. As Cho chased Harry, a triplet of red-heads couldn't help but shake their heads and laugh along just outside Hogsmeade.

"All right, you're tired…" Harry gasped some five minutes later, leaning against a strong pine, "…and I'm tired, so why don't we call it even?"

Facing him, Cho smiled. "That's fine by me."

"Good because I have surprise for you and it would help if I wasn't so out of breath." Harry set their bags on the cold ground and undid the clasp of his cloak.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she questioned, watching Harry fold it neatly and place it in a bag from the Trojan Beauty.

"Why? Does it seem like I am?" Cho shook her head, flushing a shade of pink. "I didn't think so," he mocked.

"Then what are you doing?"

Harry approached her, keeping a few feet between them. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about what you see."

"What?"

"Promise me," he insisted.

"All right, all right…I promise," she consented. As Harry backed away another ten or so feet with a smirk on his face, Cho grew curious again to his insistence on keeping his surprise secret. "What are you doing, Harry?" She took a step toward him.

Harry pointed a finger at her, gesturing her to remain where she was. "Don't worry. I've done this enough times."

"Done what?"

Before Cho could ask anything more, Harry ran off, enjoying his own motion with the wind. Cho watched as he raced with himself, faster and faster. Leaning forward, he dangled his arms. His knees began to bend backward, making her cringe at the sight. Harry could feel his strides becoming surer and stronger. His chin stretched outward. Fingers fused together and met the leaf-covered turf. His back lengthened along with his neck. His sleek shadow flew across the ground as he trotted slowly to her. Harry could feel his lungs fill with air that could carry him across great distances. All at once, Harry's clothing merged with a shining black hide.

Bounding back to her, Cho could only gape at the majestic creature that stood before her. Harry was now a stallion. His coat was a silken black; mane just as messy as his hair in human form. Between a pair of emerald eyes was the legendary scar, the only white patch of fur.

"You're an animagus? Harry?" The Ravenclaw Seeker held out her hand slowly, unsure of what else to say. The proud stallion dropped his head and let the tentative girl touch him. "Oh, Harry…" Cho sighed, bringing her forehead to rest against his.

Backing away, the charger turned his side toward her – an invitation to get on. "You want me to…?" Harry bobbed his head up and down, digging his hoof into the dirt. "But what about our stuff?" Cho laughed when the steed whinnied.

Stepping up, Cho gratefully smiled when the stallion got on his forelegs. "Thank you, Harry." Taking hold of his mane and swinging her leg over to mount, Cho clutched his neck tighter when he rose back up his full height. _I'm so glad mother and father made me take riding lessons_, the Chinese witch thought when the charger bounded off.

Cho listened as hooves pounded into the ground, sounding like distant thunder. She could hear his breaths with every stride; feel the muscles of his limbs under her legs, constricting and stretching. Cho tried to find a word to describe what she was feeling as they sped across the hills surrounding Hogsmeade. So many different words were flying at her – joy, excitement, fear, courage, a tinge of ruggedness – all daring her to pinpoint one.

"Hmm. I felt like everything was perfect. Like nothing bad could happen as long as I could hear it. I'm not sure how to put it, really."

Just as soon as memories flooded her consciousness, they were abruptly cut off when Cho felt Harry slowing down. Looking around, she could see the rooftops of Hogsmeade welcoming the setting sun. "Wow." The steed whinnied and Cho laughed as she slid off.

"Oh, geez, that smarts…" Turning around, the young woman smiled. Rubbing his lower back, Harry groaned, "And I thought horses didn't mind carrying things one-fifth their weight." A fine patina of sweat covered his reddened face.

Cho just watched as Harry regained his breath. She could still hear the sounds from the ride. Goosebumps had formed along her arm when the chilly wind whipped against her skin. There was another time she had felt like that. Like the wind that began to blow, the word Cho was searching for leapt out at her. There was no other way to describe it. Once again, she could hear the blows of mallets to the timpani, the quiet humming of brass, and the strong crescendo of strings. "Symphony…"

"What?" Harry asked finally noticing her dazed look.

"It was like a symphony," she quietly answered. "The sounds are soothing, at times strong, yet always in syncopation."

Harry took her hand, lacing their fingers together, and faced the sunset.

"The burning colors make me feel relaxed because it's the end of a long day, but then I think to myself: It's the _end_ of the day. I may never get to see the sun rise and that's when I feel sad. It feels like the day before the end of the world. I picture all of my friends and I feel so happy to have known them."

"You remember what you said to be at dinner – about seeing beauty?" Cho asked keeping her eyes fixed on the horizon. She didn't for his answer. "When I saw the stallion you had become, I was thinking just one thing." Cho looked up at him. "You're beautiful."

Harry didn't laugh. Although many boys his age or men for that matter would have, he knew she had taken his earlier words to heart. His inner splendor had physically manifested itself into the shape his spirit honed itself to be. Stallions were proud, courageous, and untamable creatures. He had proven his bravery and opposition to restraint many times before.

"I have to ask you something, Cho."

"Yes, go ahead," she answered.

"Will you be…uh…" he stammered out before catching her longing look. _Come on you incompetent imbecile!_ "…will you be my…uh…be my…um…date – ?"

"Yes!" Harry had to take a step back to secure his balance when Cho threw herself at him, her arms slowly cutting the circulation to his head. "Yes, I'll go with you to the ball!"

Pushing her off him, Harry could only grunt again when she hugged his middle. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Oh?" Cho released him and stepped away. She was blushing and her smile formed back into a small frown. She shifted her feet on the grass, speaking softly, "I'm sorry. I just assumed, especially after today, that you would…well…you know, ask me."

Harry bit his bottom lip, cursing himself inwardly to no end. Putting on his lop-sided smile, the young wizard lifted her chin, so he could look at her now teary eyes. "Well, now that I know you're answer, I guess this should be easy to say. Will you, Cho Chang, accompany me to the Winter Ball?"

Cho half sobbed and half laughed at her own naivety. She could only nod.

"Hey, look," Harry breathed, pointing upward at the sky. Instead of the rain that everyone had come to expect, Cho smiled as she closed her eyes to catch the soft, powdery snowflakes on her lashes. It seemed like Mother Nature was celebrating along with Cho's heart. "I'll be right back," he whispered, leaving Cho to stand amidst the heavenly white falling down.

_Okay, now where is it?_ Harry asked himself. _Magic back then couldn't have been as advanced, so there should be something to distinguish it. I'm sure this is where I saw it_. Focusing, Harry smirked when he saw the little sapling barely visible against the brown of the bald trees. Its small leaves were still a healthy green, although it should have been either bald or dead like its bigger cousins during winter.

Taking out shrunken books he had bought after dinner from his shirt pocket, Harry returned it to its original size and began flipping through the pages of Advanced Transfiguration Book Seven and All Shapes, Sizes, Colors, and Mediums. He had told the shopkeeper it was a Christmas gift for a friend. What surprised him more was that the old wizard knew who Harry hung out with and assumed it was for – and what a shocker – Hermione Granger.

Closing both books, Harry set them on the partially snow-covered ground and pointed his wand at the little sapling. "I'm ready for whatever you've got planned for me, Belle."

o o o o o o o

"So you two planned this whole thing?" Ron asked his little sister and Cho's red-headed friend, Brie as they walked the path back to the castle.

"It wasn't only us," Ginny defended herself and Brie.

"Your friend Hermione Granger also helped," Brie finished. Both girls put on identical smirks when Ron raised his eyebrows, stopping in the middle of the road. He was the perfect image of shopping abused boyfriend with numerous bags and boxes in his arms.

"Why'd you have to include Hermione in this?"

"She's a girl, so it's only natural for her matchmaker intuition to kick in," Brie coolly replied.

"Besides," Ginny added, "you weren't around to notice Harry moping around all the time."

"Okay…I'm an ignorant git who has a hard time balancing his academic life and social life. Sue me." Ron continued walking, his ears turning a slight shade of red.

"And what social life is that?" Ginny quipped.

Ron rolled his eyes while Brie let out a giggle. "Its days like this that I ask myself why are we related?"

"Well, someone has to keep you on your toes," Brie answered in reply to his rhetorical question. "And who better than your little sister?"

Ron was about to open his mouth for a comeback, but Ginny cupped his mouth. "Ah ah, dear brother. Remember what mum said about respecting your elders."

"Ya mim hmm?" Ron asked with Ginny's hand still over his trap, pointing at Brie.

"Yes, I mean her," the youngest Weasley clarified looking at the seventh-year Ravenclaw. Releasing her hold on her brother, Ginny wiped her moist hand on her jeans throwing Ron a disgusted look.

"Heads up," Brie suddenly exclaimed, whirling both Weasleys to look up. Ahead of them, further along the road, were Harry and Cho. "Isn't that just so romantic?"

_Whatever_, Ron thought, wanting to gag. Cho was wearing Harry's wool cloak with his arm that was free of bags and a small chest around her. Ginny practically swooned when Cho leaned her head on the Gryffindor's shoulder and Harry placed a kiss on her head.

Brie nudged the fifth-year out of her trance. Looking down at the girl two years her senior, Ginny smiled. The Ravenclaw looked over at Ron who was mumbling incoherent thoughts. It was something about "girls and their mushy stuff."

"I don't think we have to worry too much anymore," said Ginny.

"I think we do," Brie replied.

"Like what?" Ron butted in.

Brie smirked. "You make sure Harry shows up as all the girls' desires, a heartthrob if you catch my drift." Ron groaned. Ignoring his wordless comment, Brie continued, "Do that, and Harry will feel like another bludger hit him when he sees Cho."

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone's satisfied with the date I had to carefully plan for over two weeks. I really had to be careful about what I wrote and revealed, otherwise it would contradict what I'm planning for future chapters. Well, now that Harry and Cho are dangerously close to being "official" in the eyes of their classmates, I'm ready to start slaving over the events of the Winter Ball!

Please, please, please email me your song requests or any specific couple you'd like to see! If you want, tell me in a review who you think Crimson Regret is…dun dun dun!

Thank you to Hotaru, Yashiro, Ayu, and those who patiently wait for updates. I promise to work harder at this. -;

1 **_Calisto_** in Greek, _"beautiful"_


	11. In Bodies of Sixth and Seventh

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Hope you brought your Gryffindor/Slytherin rosettes and party dress/tux because it's time to P-A-R-T…why? 'Cause it's been so long since my last update! A while ago my computer was infected with Spyware and later on the Trojan Horse virus, which totally destroyed some of my fanfic files. It took me some time to save up enough to get a newer anti-virus program and even more time rewriting what I had lost. So, if you spend more than two hours a week on the Internet, I highly suggest you get yourself software that provides a firewall, virus protection, and a pop-up blocker.

So, what's to come? In a nutshell, you will expect to read about a Hogwarts Christmas never told – Hermione's Crimson Regret, an epitome of songs that inspired this chapter, and Brie's unexplained past!

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome.

ooooooo

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Ten: In Bodies of Sixth and Seventh_

_Why is it so bright?_ Cracking slightly open, green eyes snapped shut at the intruding sunlight peeking in through the slits of the bed canopy. Morning always came at the wrong time. Wait…it was morning, but more importantly, it was Christmas morning. "Oh, my gosh!" His bedside clock's hands pointed out the time to be eleven minutes past six. Ron must already be up.

"Harry, it's morning!" In one fluid motion, his impatient friend drew back the curtains and comforter, sending Harry into a state of post-waking shock.

"Yep, you're up," the green-eyed Gryffindor mumbled, reaching for his glasses.

"Hurry up. Hermione and Ginny are downstairs already," Ron said, throwing Harry the usual scarlet sweater with the letter H knitted in mustard yellow.

"Give me a minute. I want to write Cho about where to meet for the ball."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, you can do that after we open the presents."

"I want to do it before there are any more distractions," the Seeker retorted as he slipped the fuzzy sweater over his head.

The red-head smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You know, it's nice seeing you happy like this…instead of that walking time-bomb with a short fuse you were last year."

Harry returned the smile. "I guess she turned out better than we all expected." Over five years of a developing understanding passed in those five seconds of silence. Both boys were emerging from their uncertain pasts into the decisiveness and maturity that came with the hardness of adulthood.

"So we'll see you downstairs, right?" Harry nodded his response. Opening the door leading to the common room, Ron turned and added, "Don't take too long. Hermione and Ginny are really proud of what they got you this year."

o o o o o o o

"Can I give you a hand?"

Maneuvering out of her Chinese friend's reach, Brie balanced armfuls of presents going toward their House common room. "No thank you, Cho. I'm witness to your handiwork."

"Hey, it's not my fault my foot got caught in the rug, hence making me trip and, in trying to stay in an upright position, tearing off your canopy," Cho retaliated.

Brie set her pile beside the towering Christmas tree. "All right, it's not your fault, but the fact remains. I hope this year's gift is worth a whole two minutes of magically repairing my bed." Cho giggled and threw her friend a neatly wrapped package.

The red-head let a smirk crack her features as she pulled the ribbon loose. "Remember now," Cho cut in, "I was under a budget, so don't expect anything too glamorous."

"They're beautiful, Cho!" Brie crushed the smaller girl in a hug before drawing back to admire the two emerald stud earrings. "They must have cost a fortune."

Tightening the sash on her disheveled robe, Cho kneeled beside Brie. "You can wear them to the ball tonight. I thought they would complement your gown and your eyes."

"Cho, my eyes aren't really an emerald green."

"Accessories are meant to go with an outfit or bring out a feature, especially eyes," the Ravenclaw seeker replied. "You have a dark, forest green color with a tinge of amber, so these will definitely bring them out."

Brie shook her head at her friend's endless knowledge about fashion. "I suppose me wearing one particular gown was a bonus." Cho nodded. "Well, before we grow old…" she continued, "…here's your gift." The red-head smiled at the snare of silence that followed a torrent of flying wrapping paper and ribbon thirty seconds later.

"How long did this take you to do?" Cho quietly asked, staring at her Christmas present.

Brie scooted closer and leaned over the Chinese girl's shoulder to get a good look at the gift that stole Cho's breath away. "A little over three months…and that's pretty fast considering I had to use Muggle equipment and keep it a secret from you." In the Chinese girl's lap was a watercolor painting of Cho asleep on the common room sofa with a large book open in her lap. Her body ran the length of the sofa, with her head propped up by the armrest and her bunched up school robe and a tranquility one only knew when they slept was her expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know I have an uncanny ability to find inspiration in the oddest things," Brie answered. "I came into the common room one night to see if you were done with your homework and found you like that. I just had a rush to draw, so I got my sketchpad. I didn't expect it to evolve into a painting, but there was something missing with it just as a sketch. So I wondered why not give it to you as a gift one day."

"Oh, I feel so thoughtless now!" Cho exclaimed as a few tears hit the glass protecting her gift. "You're too good a friend for me, Brie."

"You're my best friend. I have the right to spoil you every now and then."

o o o o o o o

It was like his birthday all over again, but this time, everyone had a present to open. Harry sat with his legs crossed on the carpet close to the fire. Ron had taken the liberty of bringing his gifts down to the common room where the four close friends – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and himself – could enjoy each other's company.

Ginny had just gotten through opening her gift from Ron – a music box that played one of her favorite compositions, Tchaikovsky's "Romeo and Juliet." Harry was amazed Ron remembered her telling him that after the night the Gryffindors acted out Shakespeare's most famous play, which drew a lot of attention from the other houses.

"Surprised?" Ron asked his only sister.

"Thank you so much, Ron!" The youngest Weasley encased her youngest brother in a gigantic hug, making Harry and Hermione give each other an approving smile. "You really can be thoughtful at times."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. "…took me forever to save up for it." Then he tossed Hermione a box. "Here ya go, Hermione. I thought you could use an alternative from textbooks."

"Thanks, Ron," she said as she started undoing the ribbon. Removing the last layer of tissue paper, Ginny raised her eyebrows when she saw The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. "You're on a roll with Shakespeare, aren't you?" Hermione said as she looked up at the carrot top.

Ron just shrugged. "Well, I had some help in deciding what to get you lovely ladies."

"I don't suppose you'll tell us who," Harry said, handing Ron his present. Ron just shook his head. "Well, I hope you like your gift."

Ron opened the box and flew a piece of crumpled tissue paper across the room into the fire. "Hey, it's some of those music spheres," the carrot top exclaimed, taking out two of the glowing orbs.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. I thought you could use them for…uh…something," Harry replied, smirking as he hinted off at Ron's confession to learning to dance. "The yellow one has two songs by Haydn and the red one has a really long suite called Juliet's Waltz from Gounod."

Ron gave his green-eyed companion a half-hearted smile, placing the spheres back in the box. Not catching on to the farce, Hermione said, "I think it'll do you some good listening to classical music."

"Thanks, you two."

"You're not done yet, Ron," Ginny intervened, handing her brother her gift.

"Are you guys trying to get me to actually think…hard?" he asked when he unwrapped his present. "3D Come to Life Jigsaw Puzzle created by Neo-Merlin, Ltd…what's this all about, Gin?"

"I figured you could use a new hobby," the Gryffindor Chaser replied. Ron sulked even further. "Okay, so it's not the coolest hobby on earth, but it has a really cool concept."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, looking at the changing pictures on the box.

"If you take a look at the box," Ginny answered, pointing at the box, "you can see that after you put all the pieces together, it automatically transfigures into smaller scale of England. There are all sorts of models that they made – Muggle cities, Diagon Alley, the different rural towns, and even Hogwarts!"

"I think I've heard something about this," Hermione put in. "One wizard is totally obsessed with this and he's already completed a quarter of the country."

"I still don't see what's so great about it," Ron said, scanning over the 2000-piece model of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"If you look on the back of the box…" Ginny retaliated, "…you'll see that there's a grand prize for the person who completes all the models."

Ron flipped to the back and his jaw dropped. "A million galleons!"

Harry had to laugh as Ron continued to stare in disbelief. "Now I know what you'll be working on when you're not playing chess!" Ten minutes later, Harry found himself handing Hermione a gift. "Ginny pitched in to help me buy it, so I guess it's from the two of us."

"Yeah, that puzzle cost quite a bit," the tall girl said. "I think you'll find it handy for S.P.E.W."

Quickly opening the cardboard box that measured one foot by one foot by one foot (perfect square), the Gryffindor prefect squealed delightfully at the assorted colors of yarn, yards of fabric, and a sewing and crochet needle set. "Thank you Harry, Ginny," she said giving both a hug, "Now I won't have to worry about getting more materials for another year."

"Okay, Harry," Ginny said holding out open arms, "it's my turn." The green-eyed Seeker put a simple bottle of clear liquid in her waiting hands. Ginny stared at it. "Uh, Harry, what is it?"

Harry withdrew his wand which contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix, pointed it at the bottle and said, "Frangranza lillá…" The color of the liquid turned into a light shade of violet.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked; her curiosity piqued at the change.

"Every Woman's Perfume…" he answered, taking the bottle from Ginny, "I just used an incantation to transform it into my desired scent – lilacs. Here's the list of different fragrances and their incantations. I think there are three hundred and seventeen in all."

"That's an insane number," Ron chided in. "Who needs to smell so much?"

"Pay no attention to my brother," the youngest Weasley offered to Harry, "Thanks. I know I'll put this to good use first thing tonight."

"You've got one more," Hermione said, giving Ginny a thick, leather-bound book. The cover read Madam Tuzon's How-To-Ballroom-Dance-In-One-Hour Guide. "It's got the basic steps for a lot of dances – swing, waltz, tango, jump and jive, and line dancing."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said before fixing a glare on Ron, "Maybe I can teach that clown with two left feet something." Harry had to hold back a grin as Ron smirked at his younger sister.

"Not before he opens his gift from me," the prefect retorted. "Happy Christmas, Ron." Ron hesitantly took the envelope from Hermione, afraid that it would turn out to be free speed-reading lessons or something to do with enhancing your academic performance. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!" Ron shouted when he took out the envelope's contents – two tickets to a Cannons' game. "How…when!"

"I'll tell you later, you moron," Hermione calmly replied, "but now, it's time for Harry's present."

"Oh, let me go get it," Ginny exclaimed as she headed for the girls' dormitories. She returned in the blink of an eye with a bag from the shop Love & Danger. "Ron, Hermione, and I have been putting this together since you passed out earlier in the year."

Harry threw his head back and laughed at the handwriting on folded parchment. "You guys put together The Perfect Kit for The Perfect Date?" Three heads nodded in confirmation simultaneously. Many items were recognizable – cologne, a light liquid foundation that guys could use for blemishes, cheap silver signet ring with a fake red gemstone embedded in it, a pocket-size book of short love poems and sonnets, disposable magical camera, and many ice-breakers and romantic quips were written on parchment courtesy of Hermione and Ginny. But what caught his attention more than anything was a 3x5 card with "Few & Precious Floral" in fancy calligraphy. "What's this?"

"At exactly six fifty-five tonight, an owl from Few & Precious Floral will deliver a rose corsage. The card is like your receipt," Hermione explained.

"You guys really thought of everything, huh?" Harry half-asked, half-stated.

"We just want you to enjoy tonight, especially with Cho," Ginny put in. "We know how much she means to you. Don't look at me like that because you know it's true!"

Half an hour later, Ginny had made a beeline for the Great Hall to join their fellow Gryffindors for breakfast. Harry and Ron had made their way up to the dormitory for some last-minute meditation and preparation. As for Hermione, she could only eagerly open a letter delivered by a school barn owl. But she didn't know what to expect from it.

It wasn't possible. It just was not possible. Hermione stared at the letter in her shaking hands. In the quiet of the Gryffindor common room, the brown-haired prefect took in the quick scrawl on the parchment.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know I promised you we would meet at the ball, but with much regret, I will have to postpone our meeting. Things have become complicated. I don't know how else to say it. The rest of the school would not approve and that may hurt more than help you. You're a respectable young woman, and it has taken me a long time to realize that. Just remember this quote: "Impossible as it may seem, you've got to fight for every dream; for who knows, the one you let go would have made you complete." If things go as one of our professors say they will, then I hope to at least catch one dance with you. Best of luck to Gryffindor…_

_Love,_

_Crimson Regret_

"Why?" The breathless whisper reached the ears of King Weasley himself as he strode into the common room from the boys' dormitory.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" She turned, misty-eyed and hung her head low upon her shoulders, shaking her head. Ron smiled sympathetically and casually shuffled his way toward his best friend. Flopping on the couch next to her, the red-head tried getting a look at her face hidden by a mass of wavy tresses, but suppressed a chuckle when she turned away. "Oh, come on. It can't be all that bad, can it? I mean, it's not like you got a D in Arithmancy or something."

"It's worse," she croaked.

Finally taking note of the parchment hanging limply in her fingers, Ron asked, "Do you mind if I take a look at this?" Hermione didn't hesitate and nearly shoved the letter in his face. The red-head raised an eyebrow at the now familiar handwriting. "Crimson Regret, eh?"

Hermione nodded and looked up, wanting to see his reaction. She watched as his eyes moved slowly across the parchment. When he had finished and placed the letter in his lap, she dared to ask, "What do you think?"

Ron cocked his head to one side and tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm…this guy's good at keeping a secret."

"That's all you have to say…" Hermione stated in disbelief. Snatching the parchment from the Gryffindor keeper, she began to frantically pace in front of the fire. "At first I didn't think it was possible for someone to actually like me, but as the letters kept coming, I noticed just how much we complement each other."

"You aren't talking about all that boring poetry nonsense, are you?" Ron inquired, dramatically motioning with his flailing arms.

"Put a sock in it, Ron," the sixth-year retorted. At once, he pursed his lips together. "There are letters that I haven't shown you all yet. In them, he spoke about British literature, theatricals, music, fine arts, dance, and even magical and muggle history. Ron, do you know how rare it is to find someone with whom you can converse and banter about such topics? I can't even do that with some of the most brilliant students here."

"Well, is there anyone in this school that can best you at academics?" he quipped.

"True intelligence and sophistication is not found in just school related topics," she defended. "The memorization of a million facts does not make one wise or knowledgeable."

"Then what does that make you?" Ron smirked when he saw her angered look, then immediately regretted asking.

Hermione fixed a death glare upon her prefect counterpart before briskly walking out of the common room, with an air of determination left in her wake. Miss Granger was on a mission to find out her secret admirer.

o o o o o o o

"Happy Christmas, Hedwig," Brie said as she handed the snowy owl a treat and removed the message attached to her leg. The owl hooted its reply and flew off. She recognized the Gryffindor seal and familiar handwriting. "Cho, you got a letter!" Brie walked into their dormitory and spotted Cho levitating her painting to a place on the wall in between their beds.

"Is it from my parents?" she asked, turning around when she was satisfied with the painting's position.

"It's from a certain Mr. Potter."

Cho saw Brie fall onto her now fixed bed from the corner of her eye as she broke the seal.

_Dear Cho,_

_Happy Christmas! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait until the ball to get your present _(a not-so-quiet groan provokes Brie to ask what's wrong)_. I'm having Hedwig send this to you because I'll be busy all day. I'll meet you at the Great Hall. Everyone will be there. I have to go now. Ron and Ginny are threatening to smoke me out of the dormitory if I don't get downstairs to open gifts._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

_PS – Everyone says hi and Ginny wants you to give Brie a quick peck for her. She says it annoys her._

Cho had to giggle a little at that last part. Brie wasn't the real cuddly type and hugs and kisses were few and far between. "For the umpteenth time, what's it say?" the said red-head asked.

The disappointment returned. "I think he forgot to get me something," she answered, handing the parchment over to her best friend.

Brie quickly took in the letter and looking up, her eyes bugged out. "Give me a so-called peck and there will be hell to pay." Cho only smiled and shook her head. "But seriously, I don't think he forgot. He probably just wants to give it to you at the right moment."

o o o o o o o

Breathe…in…out…in…and out. Classes had been over for almost two weeks, but the tension and nervousness that homework had never brought before seemed to heighten with each passing second. Harry repeatedly released and captured his practice snitch, pausing only to glance at the small chest beside his bed.

The first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin would begin in another two hours, giving everyone time to get ready after breakfast. Gryffindor Tower had been emptied out not too long ago when everyone made their way to the Great Hall for a late Christmas breakfast with their rosettes and banners. Harry sighed and let his snitch fly around the room. He would get it later. His interest was not in the game at all. He had yet to open the chest, but a bad feeling was creeping over him.

Who knew what that chest contained? Harry sensed it was nothing that could physically harm him, but a secret that would most assuredly catch him off guard. _Just open it, you stupid git._

Sliding off his comforter, the green-eyed boy came down to his knees in front of the locked chest. A simple charm would open it. "Alohamora," he quietly recited. The padlock fell open. "Just breathe." Removing the lock, Harry threw the top back; his other hand gripping his wand.

The contents reminded him of things he'd seen in attics. A thin, white cotton cloth covered the items inside, protecting them from dust. Lifting one side of the cloth back, Harry gasped. Carefully placed in neat lines like eggs, rows of dozens of marble-sized spheres met his gaze. All, save one, were glowing in various hues of greens, blues, reds, oranges, purples, and yellows.

Lifting the wooden tray that held them, he found two stacks of parchment underneath. Taking a closer look, the parchment was divided between song lyrics, letters, and diary entries. Flipping through them, the young man found only a few belonged to Garrett. The rest were written by Belle herself.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never knew I could feel like this. I just want to vanish in his arms sometimes, just so I can be with him for eternity. Writing songs hasn't come this easy in a long time. Garrett and I have only been together for a few months, but I know we'll last forever. My parents already adore him. They say he's a real gentleman, but he can be a bit slow when it comes to romance._

_I don't know if my feelings have been reflected in the ways I've been acting. Some say, especially Jhalei, I seem happier while others always have to snap me out of my daydreaming. People would say I have symptoms like it's a bad thing, but I think they're signs – little instances that will lead up to something. As to what's going to happen, I can only look forward to it._

_It's quite amazing how we got to know each other. After a nice voice lesson meeting after one of his quidditch matches, I caught him talking with a group of his friends in the town square. They were having a nice little chat about one of my concerts, so I hung back a little. I know eavesdropping is not nice, but curiosity always gets the better of us. "Hey, that Belle-girl is quite a looker, huh?" one of their beaters commented._

"_I'd love to have her on my arm at the next team Christmas party," another said._

_I watched as Garrett said nothing. He just smiled and nodded. "What do you think of her, Garrett?" Peeking out from behind a tree which was serving as my hiding place, I saw how the other six stared at him._

"_She's got a great voice," he answered truthfully. The other groaned and started badgering him on my other "assets." "Well, she is very beautiful and smart." Before any other snide comments could be made, I casually walked over to their clique, drawing everyone's attention. I'll never forget the silence that ensued when, wanting to make a point, I reached up and brought his face down for a kiss._

_From that point on, everything was paradise. Garrett loves me despite the fact that I'm famous and I love the way he looks at me, like he's looking at me for the first time. It's so wonderful._

Harry continued to rummage through the rest of the papers before examining a few of the spheres. He willed them all to play and each time was lifted to a new plane of understanding. Many of her songs retold the outings she and Garrett took. But one, the sphere that didn't glow, didn't play. It didn't contain a song. "Maybe I can use it for something," Harry muttered to himself.

Hefting the stacks of parchment out, a fading tapestry was folded neatly at the bottom of the chest. Wildflowers and horses adorned it with runes that Harry could not decipher. If only he could ask Hermione for help! Or maybe he could ask to borrow one of her textbooks…nah…she'd want to help him under suspicion.

The only person he would even dream about going to help for was June in the little Hogsmeade antique shop. She probably would gladly offer him more information on their family with all the memorabilia of Belle and Garrett. Another option would be to track June's daughter who eloped. "I don't even know their family name. Well, that makes that pretty pointless," he mumbled to himself.

Then a fleeting hope surfaced. "Cho…" She was most likely taking similar courses to Hermione's. And that parchment she purchased at the shop; it had the same kind of markings as the tapestry. It was almost too perfect. If Cho had an affiliation for the scrawl on the parchment, then she would definitely flip to have the opportunity to decode an entire wall of the markings. Then he groaned. "After that she'd want to know where I got it."

Checking his watch, Harry groaned again. There was only another forty-five more minutes before the whistle. His quidditch robes and equipment were in the locker room. The team would be expecting him to give a pre-game speech, too. Ignoring the snitch weaving its way around the beds' posters, Harry quickly ran out of the dormitory. Everything could wait until later. He had a score to settle with Slytherin.

o o o o o o o

"Will you relax a little? Gosh, you're acting like schoolgirl with a superstar crush."

Cho looked over at the red-head she called her best friend and whined, "But I don't want to ruin anything today, Brie! Today has to be perfect!"

Letting out a groan, Brie flopped down on her bed. "If you would just hurry up and not worry so much, then maybe we might actually be on time for the match." Smacking a hand to her forehead, the young woman shook her head. "It's not like he really cares what you wear…"

The Chinese girl wrapped a red scarf around her neck. "But I do!"

Brie gave a devilish grin and said, "You're just worried about his letter this morning. And here I thought you didn't have such an obsession with romantic things."

Cho let out an exasperated sigh. "This is my seventh and last year at Hogwarts, Brie. I just want to have one day to remember; one day to smile about when I think about it."

"You know…" the red-head drawled out, "…today is not the most important of this year."

"What?" Cho flipped her hair back, picking up her coat as she headed toward the common room.

Brie rolled off the bed and took her usual place alongside her friend. "If you had to choose one day to relive, I'm pretty sure the first thing that would come to most adults would be their wedding or their graduation because of its importance. But I would choose to go back to the day when you played against Gryffindor in fourth year."

Stepping out of the Ravenclaw common room, Cho's brows wrinkled in confusion. "What's so great about that day? We lost."

Brie chuckled and draping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders said, "It was also the day you cried for hours in the common room and I came to see what was wrong. Remember?"

"That's right. It was your first day at Hogwarts…"

The red-head nodded. "Yep, and it was my first time being away from America. I think I've picked up a bit of an accent, don't you?"

"Everyone thought your American accent was the coolest thing," Cho chided. "And with your short, spiky hair, they were certain you were some punk drop-out." Both girls had a small laugh as they walked down the long corridors to the Great Hall.

"Well, my hair's grown out, hasn't it?" she observed, running her hands through her now just-above-her-shoulder length hair.

They enjoyed the silence, walking beside each other, occasionally bumping with their unsynchronized steps. The distant roar of the gathering crowd at the pitch could be heard from just inside the entrance hall doors. "Do you kind of understand what I'm trying to say?" asked Brie. Cho smiled as the morning rays welcomed her to the snow-covered grounds. In the distance, they could see the rising towers and four colors of the unfurled flags of the quidditch field. "Well, do you?" the American persisted.

"Everyday is a gift," the Chinese girl answered. "And that's why we call it the present."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Every day is important, Cho, so don't worry about this one having to be the most important."

The two seventh years traipsed toward the high walls of the field, stopping several yards in front of it. There was about fifteen minutes left until the whistle and a chant could be heard coming from the proud Gryffindor stands followed by the opposing Slytherin jeer several seconds later.

"Do you have someone to go with to the ball?" Cho asked the taller girl.

Brie went a slight shade of pink, which started from the roots of her hair. "Uh…not really."

"So you were chastising me when you yourself didn't even have anyone to go with! Oh, Brie, why didn't you say something? I could've helped you out."

Brushing the white down from her shoulders, Brie replied, "I kind of have someone in mind, but – "

"Who is it?" Cho asked gleefully. Brie groaned and tried walking into the stadium, only to be pulled back by her Chinese friend. "C'mon, Brie, tell me!"

"You will take this to the grave if I decide not to go for it."

"On my honor as a member of the Ravenclaw House, I promise not to even talk to myself about it," Cho agreed, raising her right hand. "And you know how very proud I am of our House."

Brie nodded. If you mixed Cho's long lineage of honor and loyalty with the pride she harbored for the dwelling of those of wit and cleverness, then you got one solid promise. "All right, I'll tell you. Please keep an open mind and remember that in no form or fashion is it a joke."

"Oh, it can't be all that bad, can it?" Taking a deep breath, Brie leaned forward and cupped her hand over her mouth, whispering her answer into Cho's ear. Cho's mouth formed into a perfect O with her eyes widening at the name.

Brie pulled away and took one look at her friend's face before turning around and burying her face in her gloved hands. "Oh, you must think I'm dreadful now!"

Cho choked on her words; her mouth gaping open. "Well…" she finally managed to croak. "It wasn't exactly the person I was thinking of, but – uh – I suppose that would explain a few things."

"Like what?" Brie still refused to look at Cho.

"Like why you've been busy all this time," Cho answered. Brie turned around and seeing the unsure expression on her face, Cho could only feel bad about her lame response. "Okay, so that wasn't the best thing in the world to say…but don't worry, Brie. I don't think you're dreadful…not at all."

"I'm sure this isn't exactly the most idyllic of situations," the red-head replied, "but do you think it could work out? I understand that this isn't something that you see happening everyday and if you don't approve, then I can also understand why. I know it's not a strong part in your values and – "

"What are you talking about?" Cho interrupted. "If this is what you truly feel, then what can I say? I can't do anything about how you feel or who you love." Cho took the taller girl's hands in her own. "You're my best friend, Brie. You've stuck by me even when I didn't do the same for you. You've always agreed with my principles, so how can you say that?"

"If the rest of the school finds out, then they'll all think I'm some kind of whacko, someone who needs to get help in an asylum or something." The roar of the crowd intensified. Looking up, they could make out the fourteen players warming up as they circled the field.

Cho tightened her hold on Brie's hands. "Just answer me two questions. First, how long have you known?"

"Since the day we met," the red-head promptly answered.

Cho nodded in understanding. "Is this love worth it?"

"But how do you know if it's love? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have that much experience with the damn emotion."

The Chinese girl remembered her dream when that young couple died and simply answered, "It's when you'd give up everything in your life just to spend the rest of it with that person…and sometimes it even means giving up life itself."

o o o o o o o

(A/N: Okay, I'm going to try something new with first-person perspectives switching between Harry and Malfoy. Let's start with Harry.) It's all coming back to me now – the rush, the sheer thrill of flying over a roaring crowd, and the power to end a game in either victory or defeat. I'm going to make up for what we lost with Umbridge. I can't deny I feel a lot of anxiety. I felt it especially as our team got ready for our first match of the season and it was my obligation to give the pep talk.

_Flashback_

My palms refused to remain dry as I pulled the Gryffindor robes over my head. They seemed smaller from the last time I used them a little over a year ago. The shin guards and bracers from Charlie still hung in my locker. I took them down and strapped them on. They easily molded to fit me. I ran the speech I had prepared the night before in my head – teamwork, defense, offense, whatever…

Breathe…just breathe, I had to remind myself. Familiar and new faces had that gleam, which reflected determination, excitement, and fear. Wood must have seen it countless times. He must have felt just as proud or just as doubtful looking at our eyes before.

"It's good to have you back, Harry," Ginny said, breaking the tension in the room and evoking a round of applause and hoots from the team.

That alone gave me the confidence to speak when the noise died down. "Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming out to practice these past few months. And after all our practice, I think we have peaked at the right time. We're ready for Slytherin!" Again another round of cheers.

"Just remember the two things we went over. First, know where your teammates are. A tight team's a happy team. And last, defense is the best offense. You've got to keep focus when the advantage is ours and stay in control and stay on guard even when it's not. Don't be too careless, but don't be too careful either. We cannot be afraid to lose! We're going to keep playing hard! That's how we'll win, even when we think there's no hope…"

_End Flashback_

Our warm-up period has just ended and Madam Hooch has called all the players to the center of the field. I look directly across and spot my nemesis for practically the past six years. He's got that trademark smirk on again. What's he so confident about? I swear if looks could kill, he'd be falling off his broom by now.

From above the stands, I can see the corner of red and gold. It always amazes me to think about just how loyal we are to our individual Houses. No matter how bad the actions of some Slytherins may be, the rest tolerate it and appear not to mind. Some will actually rally behind the culprits and defend them to the end.

The same goes for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. We're all so biased that the well-being of the school doesn't matter. The other corners are peppered with green and red, giving their support in the only way they know – through Quidditch games. Maybe I'm thinking too hard because I'm getting a splitting headache.

(Malfoy's POV) Potter's back. It's not a big shock to anyone this year. After Umbridge left, he was guaranteed his spot back on his House team. He's holding his forehead again. That scar draws too much attention, especially when he starts rubbing it like that. Does he want sympathy or what?

It kind of gives me that same sick feeling when Pansy kissed me all those months ago. That crazy slut actually thought I loved her! She's been ignoring me ever since I shoved her off. I don't care. She's no big loss anyway.

_Flashback_

The corridors were quiet and cold that hour of the night. Corner had sent me a letter earlier in the afternoon requesting to meet in the Astronomy Tower. He was worried about something. Anyone could tell from the messy handwriting and incorrect grammar – there were distractions. Perhaps it was the fact that a certain Miss Chang was taken with Potter. Rumor had it they shared a bed some time ago; in what way no one knows. Madam Pomfrey was a bit loud at breakfast one morning in discussion with McGonagall.

But I still can't believe how easily I dozed off tonight. Competing with Granger for the top rank in our class is tiring, especially when all but one faculty member are against you for the mere fact of family history. I'll give her some respect though. She's a lot cleverer (A/N: Yes, there is such a word!) than most of our peers will ever be. And much easier on the eyes than Pansy, but on one will hear that from me.

I reached the tower and waited rather impatiently for Corner to show up. He's becoming a nuisance with his obsession over Cho Chang. The boy will not shut up about how she's betraying Diggory and their two houses. But I'll tolerate him. He keeps Pansy away from me. She figures I'll get jealous. Hah! The girl's not only ugly but stupid, too.

"You're here…" an annoying voice stated. It belonged to the silhouette in the doorway.

"You wanted to meet me here?" I asked nonchalantly. "I have low tolerance for those who can't talk to me in broad daylight."

"Lumos…" he muttered. He pointed his wand at me. "Oh, I don't think you'd want us to discuss this matter out in the open, Draco."

My wand was already out, dangling at my side. What was he up to putting his wand up to my face in such a manner? But I wasn't ready to let him see me a little panicked. "Put your wand away, Michael. We're comrades against common enemies, so there's no need to resort to pointing wands."

"I know your secret, Draco," he said firmly, bringing his lit wand closer to my face. "You've made a deal that will ruin you for a very long time, possibly the rest of your life and others' lives, too."

He wasn't going to break my mask. I had played this game countless times before and with adversaries of a much higher threat. "Deal? You know I'd never compromise with anyone. Besides, what sort of evidence would you have even if I did?"

"I have my sources." His voice sounded less confident – the effect I wanted. "You've committed a betrayal to those closest to you and I doubt even your house will support such a decision."

_End Flashback_

Potter's still holding his forehead. Madam Hooch doesn't even notice and before anyone can blink twice, she's blown the whistle and the game has begun.

(Harry's POV) I open my eyes, the pain is gone, and it's like looking through another's eyes. Rising to the highest heights of the tallest tower, I can only be amused at the blurred colors. How appropriate that they're Christmas colors – red and green. Malfoy is taking a circle around the pitch, hoping to spot the Snitch before I do, but I'm not worried. He'll never be as good as spotting as I am.

Looking up, I can see the sky growing dark and grey; it'll rain again. It will be a little harder to spot the golden ball. But now, I've got to break the Chasers' offense. On those brooms, it won't be long until they can gain the upper hand. After such a long time of oppression from the one thing I love, I'm not going to give this game away. Gryffindor will have their deserved win.

I watch the Slytherin Chasers start off a familiar play perfected since the beginnings of Quidditch – Orion's Belt. Each player is at a different elevation of the field, but always in a straight line when seen from an omniscient view. I dive and head for the middle Chaser, effectively turning away at the last moment, breaking the formation. Ginny's already checked him and stolen the quaffle.

The deep red of Gryffindor flags and banners are waving wildly. Circling the pitch, the Snitch is still no where to be seen. Malfoy's stoic expression gives me the chance to smirk. He knows I have come to win. Slytherin is again on the offense. It's time to break them.

(Malfoy's POV) No! Potter is ruining everything. It's only been ten minutes into the game and those Gryffindor riff-raff are already leading by forty points. Weasley's sister is better their Chaser; can't say much for the King himself though.

I can't break the Gryffindor formation. Potter is always on my back. Even searching for the Snitch is becoming difficult with Scarhead making sure to keep an eye on me. It's true I'm not exceptionally good at spotting, but like Potter, I do have advanced flying abilities.

There…just beyond the Gryffindor goal posts. A glint of gold sends me speeding a few feet above the freshly cut grass. But just as quickly as I spot it, the winged ball is gone. Rising above the stands, Potter is also searching. I know he saw it, too.

I barely have time to come up with an insult before his eyes widen and the famous Harry Potter is diving.

(Harry's POV) I always wanted to try a feint. And Malfoy, he's a fool for thinking I actually saw the Snitch, but he was always that way. He used me all those games before; waiting for me to make the first move and then going after the Snitch. But this time the joke is on him.

Falling like a bullet, I slice the air hearing the wind echo in my ears. The ground is approaching fast, but I have to make like this is for real. Looking back, he's still following me. I reach out to nothing with my hand and, just as I see individual blades of grass, turn my shoulder in and pull my broom up, using the ground and my momentum to send me spiraling to the side.

I can already hear Malfoy cursing in the distance.

(Malfoy's POV) "Argh! Potter!" I can't believe I fell for that! Oh, he had such a good opportunity to do that to me. I pick myself up, trying hard not to cringe at the immense pain in one of my shoulders. How ironic it's the same arm that was injured from that hippogriff.

Another fifteen minutes in the air later, Gryffindor is leading ninety to nothing. Potter is keeping up the heat by tricking our imbecile Beaters into hitting the bludger right at our players. In addition to constant breaking of our Chasers' formations, I'm amazed at how well I'm keeping my temper when he nearly hit me off my broom.

Pothead is trying another feint. "Not this time, Potter!" I shout at him over the rain that has just settled in. I can hear thunder in the background. A powerful storm is brewing and Merlin only knows how powerful it will be.

(Harry's POV) "Insufferable git," I mutter under my breath, pulling out of the feint. He's not as stupid as he looks. "No…" Looking at Malfoy, his eyes narrow just before speeding off past me toward the ground. I know he's spotted it; he's not the type to try a feint.

Flying down to chase him, we're neck-and-neck now with the golden ball trying desperately to escape, flapping its little wings as fast as a hummingbird. He's trying to nudge me away. "Piss off, Malfoy!"

"It's mine, Potter!" he shouts back.

Not today. I was possessed with the hope of destroying Slytherin with a flawless victory. We were now a hundred and ten points up with the Slytherins still begging to score their first goal. Ignoring the possibility of Hermione scolding me for bad sportsmanship, I ram straight to the left, sending Malfoy yelping in pain and off to the side.

Looking forward, I curse. The Snitch is gone. Looking back, Malfoy has gone down hard. The Slytherins are now distracted with the sudden loss of their Seeker. "Time," Madam Hooch calls, blowing her whistle twice.

(Malfoy's POV) I am going to kill Potter, revive him, and kill him again! Madam Hooch has just called for a timeout. No doubt because of me. With my left arm – my good arm – I get into a kneeling position on the muddy field. My Nimbus 2001 is lying in one piece a few feet from me. Thank Merlin. Father would have been furious.

"Mr. Malfoy!" It's our referee and flying professor to the rescue…great. "Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

"I'll live," I retort disdainfully.

Standing up slowly and trying to hide my pain as I pick up my broom, Madam Hooch takes the quaffle for a second start to the game. At the toss, we retrieve the red ball and begin the attack.

For fear of getting knocked off again, I think I'll keep my distance from Potter. He's much more violent than in all our previous matches, which is oddly out of his usually goody character. My right arm is throbbing, so I grip the broom with my left hand, holding my injured arm close to my side.

Potter's going after our Chasers again. Doesn't he ever give up! Wait…is that…it is! The Snitch is hovering just above our goalposts. Go! The deluge will not stop me and neither will Pothead.

Like a quiet hum, I can hear the intertwining of cheers and squalor from the stands. Both houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor are holding their breaths in bitter anticipation. They know Potter can't catch me this time. He's flying hard to stop me, coming in from the Gryffindor side while I dive from above. I swear I can feel time slow – I can see the golden wings flapping just within reach, feel the rain satiate my parched mouth, hear the steady thumping of my racing heart as fingers touch gold.

(3rd POV) "Nooo!" the green-eyed Seeker screamed as Madam Hooch blew the whistle to end the game. (A/N: Oh, please don't kill me!)

o o o o o o o

"Quite a game don't you think?" Brie asked as she and Cho entered their dormitory.

The Ravenclaw Seeker tucked hair that had gone astray behind her ear and crossed her arms. "Yes…quite," she replied. Harry was unbelievable. Not only had he executed a nearly perfect feint, but managed to tear through the Slytherin Chasers' formation too many times to count. The young Gryffindor captain had seemed possessed; almost under a spell. He wasn't himself.

"I thought Gryffindor would beat Slytherin this year with Harry back on the team," Brie went on, "but I suppose Malfoy really has gotten better." Cho said nothing. She took off her damp coat and wrapped herself up in the warm comforter of her bed. "But what really amazes me…" the red-head continued, "…is the good sportsmanship Malfoy displayed, even after Harry had knocked him from his broom."

"His anger must have been focused solely on the Snitch," Cho monotonously contributed.

"He's even taken to leaving other House members alone...well, except that one time at dinner." She waved her hand in the air like waving away a pesky bug. "I overheard that Parkinson girl saying he's been keeping to himself and rarely speaking with the Slytherins. I wonder if he's up to something." The Chinese girl said nothing. "Cho, are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yes, I am." Seeking a reply to Brie's skeptical look, her eyes rested on the large package sitting at the foot of Brie's bed. "Just wondering what that is," she said, pointing at her scapegoat.

Forgetting her earlier comments, Brie threw her snow-soaked cloak and boots off before ambling onto her bed. "It's from my parents," she assessed. "Looks like their stationed in California right now."

"Maybe they've sent you some souvenirs from Hollywood or something," Cho said, perking up at the thought of America.

"Only one way to find out," Brie replied with a goofy smile.

"Must've taken the poor owls forever to get it all the way out here," Cho said as she helped Brie unwrap the parcel. Her brows furrowed in confusion when Brie pulled out a hefty stack of parchment. "Is your mum or dad an aspiring writer?"

"I don't think so," the red-head answered. "But here's something." She picked up a letter still closed with an unfamiliar seal – an elaborate H in front of a coat of arms bearing a proud stallion. "It's from my mother," she said recognizing her parent's neat cursive.

_My darling Brie,_

_Happy belated seventeenth birthday! You're considered an adult now in our magical world and it is only fitting that I pass on a part of our family history to you. I've always known you to be a smart girl, but now I acknowledge you as a wise young woman. Remember, no matter how old you get, you'll always be our daughter._

_Do you remember when I told you your grandmother died when you were still an infant? I lied. I'm sorry, but your grandmother and I hadn't gotten along even before I married your father. I also lied when I said you were the only child. You had a twin sister who we named Meredith, but unfortunately, she died at birth. It was wrong of me to keep such secrets from you._

_I only meant to protect you from a fate far worse. Your grandmother's name is June Cohen. She and your great-aunt, May run a shop called Sisters Musique. After my twin sister Brianna died and your father proposed to me, I left England for Russia, your father's native home. I left, not only because I loved your father, but because your grandmother was always talking about a songstress, a kind of savior to our family._

_I didn't like all their stories about such nonsense and I didn't want you getting caught up in it. Of course, it's no longer my decision to keep you from them. They always reminded me that I was an heiress to a great line of witches, which started with Lady Jhalei Calista. She supposedly lived over a thousand years ago and her spirit still watches over us. I just couldn't bear their senility any longer and left. You're free to see them if that is what you wish. I hope you'll find it in your heart somewhere to forgive me for this._

_Also, you'll find letters your grandmother and I exchanged over the years and gifts she wanted you to have. She sent you a necklace for Christmas this year. Take care of yourself and write soon. We'll see you at the end of term._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Brie stared at the two-foot long letter. Her grandmother, who she had always known to be dead, was alive! She had a sister and a twin nonetheless. There would have been another with her face. They would have shared so many things together – first steps, first words, first days at school, first crushes, first dates, first kisses, and so much more. How could her mother have done this to her?

"Brie?" Didn't her mother care at all despite the fact that she and her grandmother didn't get along? Not knowing about a grandmother and sibling was difficult, especially in primary school when all the other children got to make pottery and pretty pictures for Grandparents' Day or when her peers could talk about how great their brother or sister was.

"How could she?" the red-head whispered.

"How could she what?" Cho asked. "Brie…?"

Brie looked up into her friend's warm, russet-colored eyes. "She lied. My own mother lied to me."

"About what?" Cho took hold of Brie's shaking shoulders. "What did she lie about, Brie?"

"My grandma being dead and me being an only child…" The confused teenager took a deep breath and continued, "…they were all lies. I have a grandmother and I had a sister. And if you can believe it, a twin."

"You…had…a sister?"

"Yes. Her name was Meredith. She died at birth." Brie couldn't even muster the effort to cry for her fallen sibling. There were no memories to cry over or pictures to look at – only a name. They would have been the Hamlisch twins – Brillyich and Meredith, or Brie and Middie (as the Ravenclaw would have nicknamed her) for short. "Oh, God, I can't even cry for my sister."

"You know, even if she wasn't able to live, she touched many lives. Just think, Brie. You've been alive for seventeen years and touched so many people. She lived for only a short while, but she is still able to influence your life, your parents', and maybe even your grandmother." The red-head wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I think that's a better reason to smile rather than cry."

Fifteen minutes later, Brie had shed enough tears and placed the box's contents back in save one. The dark blue velvet box that rest in her hand was the gift from her grandmother. Inside, as her mother wrote, was a necklace. Around the silver chain, both girls gasped when they saw a marble-sized crystal-clear sphere. "It's breath-taking, isn't it?" Brie quietly commented.

"Turn around," Cho said, taking the necklace and undoing the clasp. "It looks like one Harry has."

"What is it?" Brie fiddled with the tiny sphere as Cho fixed it around her neck. Letting go, the pendant dropped just below the hollow of her neck.

"He didn't really tell me, but I think it works like those CDs Muggles use. You know the things that play music?"

"Do you know how it's supposed to work?" the red-head asked. Cho shook her head. "Well, it's still beautiful. By the way, have you ever heard about a shop called Sisters Musique?"

"Sisters Musique? Yeah, Harry took me to see it on our visit to Hogsmeade. Why?" Cho pulled a book down from a nearby shelf.

"My mum says it's my grandmother's shop. I want to see her; talk with her at least once."

"Well, there's another visit planned on Valentine's Day. We can go together, or if you want…" Cho drawled out with a sly smile, "…you can go with your own Valentine." Naturally, she got smacked in the shoulder for such a suggestion.

o o o o o o o

The sun had set, leaving Hogwarts castle under a blanket of shimmering stars and beautiful full moon. "You don't suppose he's still sore about…you know…the game, do you?" Hermione asked Ginny as the two young women waited in the common room for the boys.

"I'd be pretty angry, too," the youngest Weasley answered, "…but he really gave everything. Even against those top-notch brooms, we were able to get a huge lead."

"I suppose you're right. Harry did more than what is expected of a Seeker." Hermione looked over herself again. The Order had sent her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny dress robes over the summer. The top student suspected it was because of their services over the years, particularly in the Department of Mysteries last school term. Hers were an elegant shade of wine, the cool satin train and low V-cut neckline added to a sensuous sophistication. Hermione had left her hair down, letting its natural waviness contrast slightly with the solid, straight design of her dress.

"I knew that shawl would go well with your ensemble," Ginny commented. She was sporting an icy blue dress similar to the one Hermione had wore to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. It ended just below the fifth-year's ankles and rising up, hugged her middle, showing off her developing frame.

"Well, I hope you like what I've done with your hair," Hermione replied, viewing the Japanese style bun she had twisted Ginny's hair into using the white ivory chopsticks her aunt had sent from her trip. Hermione loved the way those famous Weasley blue eyes were brought out with her dress as she pushed an annoying bang from Ginny's face. It was a nice complement. "Ginny?"

Ginny sighed. "You don't look fat all right, Hermione…"

"No, it's not that," she replied. "I'm just wondering why you aren't…you know…going with Dean."

"Oh, we were never really going out, Hermione. We went on one date over the summer, but we decided it would be better if we just remained friends."

"But on the train to school, you – "

"I spent a lot of time with him…?" Ginny finished, smiling a little. Hermione nodded. "He was having difficulty figuring out if this one Hufflepuff girl liked him, so I just helped a little. Besides, I think he would be a bit intimidated having a girlfriend that's practically as tall as him."

o o o o o o o

"You think these make me look funny?" Ron asked, motioning at the boots he and Harry jointly bought on their visit to Trojan Beauty.

"If they do, then we both probably look like idiots," Harry chided, securing the silver clasp at his neck. "Wow, this is tight." It had taken him a while in getting ready even with Ron's help. He was a little envious of Ron's much looser collar and lighter material. The Gryffindor Keeper donned a dark blue Shakespearian style robe minus the tights.

"Ready?" Ron as he picked up a corsage from his bed. Harry nodded, double checked his gift for Cho, and the two best friends left for the common room.

"You two look like regular Prince Charmings," Ginny teased when Harry and Ron entered. "I was wondering if some girl would have to kiss you first, Ron."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny. I don't need your two cents right now."

"Who're those for?" Hermione asked when Ron shook the plastic container holding the floral corsage.

"Oh…" Ron stuttered, "These are for you." The carrot top, with awkward fingers, removed the arrangement of white and red roses (A/N: There are roses that have two distinct colors; my florist calls them fire and ice) and tied it around Hermione's wrist.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, admiring the flowers and breathing in their subtle fragrance.

"Uh, don't thank me," he replied. "An owl delivered it about an hour ago with a message to give it to you. I think you know who – "

"Crimson Regret?" Hermione piped up.

Ron nodded. "Wrote that he didn't want you to go into the ball without people knowing you were off limits," he chuckled. "I guess he's planning on meeting you sometime tonight." Hermione shook her head a little disappointingly, but grinned nonetheless. "Just don't be shocked if it's somebody you're not expecting," Ron warned her.

"I swear you and Harry worry about me too much," she joked.

"I'd be more worried about him if you decide you don't like him," Ron retorted. "You know enough spells to incinerate someone."

"I'll see you guys later," Harry said holding open the portrait hole, amused at the sight he was leaving behind.

"Good luck, Harry!" Ginny returned, waving him off. The Seeker smiled before heading off to meet Cho in the Entrance Hall. "Oh, please don't do anything stupid," she whispered under her breath.

o o o o o o o

Harry checked his watch as the staircase moved toward the Entrance Hall. He had one more minute until his flowers from Few & Precious Floral would arrive. It seemed like everything was falling into place this year. Except that humiliating loss today, he thought, grinding his teeth at the memory of Malfoy catching the Snitch before him.

Coming down the last step, Harry heard the familiar screeching of an approaching owl. Looking up, he spotted a snowy owl carrying his flowers. He lifted his arm and the night bird perched on it, holding out its delivery. "I guess you'll need this, huh?" The owl hooted its answer, taking the card and flying off.

Harry looked at the rose corsage his friends had bought for Cho. The roses were only slightly different from the ones that Hermione had received from her own admirer. These were a solid shade of pink. "Harry Potter?"

The Boy Who Lived lifted his head. "Yes?" he asked the red-head that was standing before him. Her short red hair and dark forest green eyes reminded him somewhat of his mother. Her green gown was wonderfully accented by her earrings. Against her seemingly flawless complexion, the two jewels were only outshone by her eyes.

"My name is Brie Hamlisch. I'm a friend of Cho's." She extended her hand and Harry accepted her greeting. "I haven't had the opportunity of meeting you in person, so I thought I'd collect you for Cho."

"Brie…your name sounds familiar. I think Ginny – "

" – probably said something about her and I carrying you – " Brie began before Harry finished.

" – when a bludger hit me." Harry laughed a little. "Yes, I remember her saying something like that. Thank you for helping me when…uh…you know."

"I should be thanking you," the red-head said. "I've never seen Cho happier and being her friend, I appreciate everything you've done. So, thank you, Harry." She patted his hand as they stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Cho is supposed to be here by now, so I guess I'll leave you to sweep her off her feet."

"Wait, who are you with?" he asked just before she turned her back.

Brie sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm stag for the evening, but I have no intention of letting that ruin my chances of dancing the night away."

"And I'm sure you will, Brie." Harry turned his attention to the voice. He'd heard enough stories from his fellow Gryffindors to imagine the feelings one got when looking at a beautiful girl, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. In a contemporary pearl-colored strapless gown, the image of his desire took his breath away. Cho's hair was put up halfway with tiny white flowers complementing a white satin ribbon. Her make-up was minimal, making her dress glow. She retained some of her Asian culture with the back of the dress stylized into an Origami-like bow (A/N: picture a beautiful Chinese girl in the gown Rene Zellweger wore to the 2004 Academy Awards).

In turn, Cho was equally taken away with Harry in his black and silver dress robes. His bottle-green eyes seemed to shine brighter against the mass of black (A/N: think about the costumes in the movie Shakespeare in Love). Cho had to remember to breathe when she noted the roses dangling at his side. She felt like a princess seeing her prince for the first time.

"You look beautiful," Harry said in a near whisper, reaching out for her hands.

"Thank you," Cho replied. "You don't look bad yourself."

Harry let a blush adorn his cheeks; it seemed to be getting hotter by the minute. "I've got something for you," he said, taking the corsage out of its container. Cho kept silent, not wanting to say something tactless and ruining the moment. Harry slipped it around her wrist, admiring the way the subtle hue of the roses contrasted yet added a beautiful variation of color with Cho's white gown.

He remembered what Hermione had said to him after lunch: "Red roses are for a passionate love, and we didn't think you and Cho were at that…uh…particular level. So, we opted for a light shade of pink, which is usually for young love – innocent love…if there is such a thing." She had laughed a little after that.

"Here…" he continued, "…I needed to work on it a bit more before giving it to you." Harry held out a green sphere, its center beating profusely. Cho cradled it in her hands. "It's called a music sphere," he explained. "I hope you don't mind my singing."

"You sang!" Cho looked between the sphere and Harry's reddening face. He only nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I have to listen to this. Don't worry, I'll lower the volume." She willed it to play and could only grin at the love she heard reverberate.

"You don't run with the crowd. You go your own way. You don't play after dark. You light up my day. Got your own kind of style that sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart." Cho muttered decrescendo to keep Harry from destroying his gift. "I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in and this world doesn't know what you have within. When I look at you, I see something rare – a rose that can grow anywhere and there's no one I know that can compare.

"What makes you different makes you beautiful. What's there inside you shines through to me. In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need. What makes you different makes you beautiful to me…" (A/N: What Makes You Different performed by Backstreet Boys…look for the complete lyrics yourselves) Cho stopped the sphere from continuing, afraid that if she heard anymore, she'd burst into tears.

"Gee, was it that bad?" Harry groaned. His back was turned, expecting to see her disgust.

Cho turned him around, her smile doing little to reassure him. "I'd never grow tired of your voice," she whispered, lifting her head to meet him in a quick kiss. "If it makes you feel any better, you'll get your present in a few minutes."

o o o o o o o

(Brie's POV) During these last couple weeks, Cho would ask if I was happy. And as always, I'd say of course I was. In a way, I was telling the truth and at the same time I was telling her a horrible lie. I was lying to both Cho and myself without my knowing it. In truth, my unhappiness hasn't been acknowledged until now.

I watch as my best friend shyly makes her way to the middle of the dance floor, a microphone shaking nervously in her hand. Everyone is clapping with a whistle or quick words of encouragement here and there. All I can do is smile. She looks at me – her still, silent pillar of support. She returns my smile and inhales closing her eyes.

This is her gift to the ones most important in her life. I'd always known Cho to being talented and now it seems I've only seen a small portion of her full potential. The sounds of a piano fill the Great Hall as whispers and applause fade into silence. Cho is opening the ball with a performance. The house elves really outdid themselves this year in decorating. Twelve trees lined the walls of the hall, each with a theme to match the Twelve Days of Christmas.

"Hundreds of years ago…" Cho began, drawing attention from the attendees, "…two peaceful worlds were torn apart causing the biggest rift known to humankind. Thousands were killed and too many dreams ended. Today, a similar war is threatening to divide us again. I hope we can overcome our differences to see that we can achieve an everlasting peace and make our dreams come true."

The soft glow of candles began circling around her. I held my breath as the music grew in volume and Cho took a deep breath. I released my breath when I heard her voice break the silence. "Time…sometimes the time just slips away and you're left with yesterday, left with the memories. And I…I'll always think of you and smile and be happy for the time I had you with me. Though we go our separate ways, I won't forget so don't forget the memories we've made."

Listening to the song, I remember when I first met Cho…

_Flashback_

After a couple days of non-stop travel from my hometown in the United States to Hogwarts Castle in England, all I wanted to do was find my dormitory and sleep. My parents figured my magical education would be better fostered studying abroad. But my wish for peace and quiet was abruptly disturbed when a swarm of girls entered the dormitory. They wouldn't shut up about Quidditch and how bad their new Seeker played, so I left hoping to curl up in one of the armchairs in the common room.

I was met with a few odd glances as I passed a few girls on their way to the dormitory. Had they never seen a new student before? I wouldn't realize until later that it was my waxed cropped hair and baggy jeans which made them think I was some "pretty boy" or "tomboy." I'd say they were closer to the latter in that I don't find incessant giggling and girly jumpiness appealing.

In the common room, a sobbing figure was alone in an armchair isolated in a dark corner. My guess it was the new Seeker who had done so horribly. "Are you all right?" I dared to ask, coming up to them.

"I'll be fine," she…whoa, she! Most of the Quidditch players I personally knew were guys and if they were girls, then they weren't so small in stature. "You must be the new girl," she said as she ran the sleeve of her uniform across her wet cheeks. "Thank Merlin you didn't see how badly I did."

Then I did something I never thought I'd do – cheer someone up. "I'm not that big of a Quidditch fan, but from what I hear about it, Seekers have the most difficult task." She just stared at me. "And from what I've heard around here, you're still green. Going against a seasoned Seeker…girl, I give you credit."

"You're American, aren't you?" she asked. I just nodded. Oh, great…here comes the anti-American speech. "I can tell by your accent," she said, smiling, "It sounds neat."

I must've been smirking as I extended my hand. "Well, like in any country, a proper introduction is needed. I'm Brillyich Hamlisch, or Brie for short."

_End Flashback_

"Please remember, please remember I was there for you and you were there for me. Please remember our time together. The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free. Please remember, please remember me…"

I look around the hall and spot all sorts of faces. Some are smiling; others are in awe that Cho can actually hold a tune, and there are those sensitive few who are silently crying, but always with smiles on their faces.

"Goodbye…there's just no sadder word to say. And it's sad to walk away with just the memories. Who's to know what might have been. We leave behind a life and time we'll never know again."

Our friendship continued, but it hit a barrier after my first year, the summer after Cedric died.

_Flashback_

"You don't understand, Brie," she yelled across her bedroom. Our first summer as best friends had gotten off to a rocky start with Cedric's death only a couple weeks ago. Her parents insisted that I stay with them for a while.

"How wouldn't I understand? Death has become common for all witches and wizards, especially with You-Know-Who still around," I calmly said. I didn't want this to escapade into an unnecessary fight.

"I know, but it's different when it's your boyfriend that gets killed!"

"Then help me understand, Cho. Tell me something. We barely talk to each other anymore." I was getting desperate. For the remainder of the school year, she had been hanging around with a new group of friends, leaving me to entertain myself.

"You can't understand!"

"Why?" I asked, walking over to her, but she backed away slightly.

"You've never had a boyfriend," she quietly answered.

"That's not fair," I said, stepping back. "That shouldn't be a problem in me wanting to help you."

"Brie, do you know Marietta?" I didn't answer; my anger was becoming apparent. "She introduced me to a few upperclassmen that have boyfriends or fiancées working as Aurors in the Ministry. They've helped me deal with…"

But I didn't hear the rest of her explanation. I had left in search of her parents to thank them for letting me stay.

_End Flashback_

"Please remember, please remember I was there for you and you were there for me. Please remember our time together. The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free. Then remember, please remember me…and how we laughed and how we smiled and how this world was yours and mine. And how the dream the was out of reach, I stood by you, you stood by me. We took each day and made it shine. We wrote our names across the sky. We ride so fast, we ride so free, and I knew you had me."

But I'll never forget when she approached me on the last day of school. I had stowed my luggage away in an empty compartment and was propping my legs up in preparation for a good book. I was about to turn a page when I heard her sudden apology. From there, things only got better.

"Please remember…" The song was coming to a decrescendo. Her eyes were misting over and I know we were reliving the same memories. "Please remember…" (A/N: Please Remember performed by LeAnn Rimes)

o o o o o o o

"You were amazing," Brie whispered in Cho's ear when they hugged. People were still clapping and the candles had moved back to their respective areas, bringing light to the entire hall.

"Thanks," Cho replied, withdrawing from her friend's embrace. "But I had a lot of amazing support."

Looking over the smaller girl's shoulder, Brie smirked and slyly said, "I think you owe someone a dance." Cho knew who she was talking about and turned with a triumphant smile on her face when she saw who it was.

"Don't step all over her toes now, Harry," Ginny added. The two red-head matchmakers snickered as they left the couple.

"In favor of fair warning, I apologize now if I do," Harry said, holding out his hand. Cho just laughed.

_If the sky opened up for me_

_And the mountains disappeared_

_If the seas run dry, turn to dust_

_And the sun refused to rise_

"Harry?" Cho timidly asked. "Do you think this war is ever going to catch up with us?"

He contemplated his answer, knowing it was important. "It's inevitable," he answered. The prophecy was yet to be fulfilled, so there was no stopping Voldemort until that time. "We just have to be prepared for it."

"You'll come back to me, right?" she whispered barely audible.

"Did you say something, Cho?"

"Huh…oh, no." _What's wrong with me?_ Cho wondered. That ache from her dream was returning along with the memory of that dream. And, the more she thought about it, there were so many similarities one could draw between that couple and her and Harry.

_I would still find my way_

_By the light I see in your eyes_

_The world I know fades away_

_But you stay_

Harry swallowed the large ball of nervousness in his throat. The one night he just wanted to forget about the sphere and its obligation to bring peace to Jhalei's spirit. His first reminder came with getting ready for the ball. His dress robes so closely resembled Garrett's in the dream. A second and third followed with Cho's immaculate gown and wonderful voice.

_When the earth reclaims its due_

_When the cycle starts anew_

_We'll stay always_

_In the love that we have shared before time_

Cho leaned forward, letting her head rest on Harry's shoulder. He shut his eyes tight against the softness of her hair. The lyrics were not helping in the least.

"Does this mean we're…?" Cho started.

Harry didn't answer. There were too many things running through his head – Voldemort, Garrett, Belle, Jhalei's wish, June and her sister, his friends' safety, even that Crimson Regret bloke. There would be complications in their relationship. His least favorite one was the possibility that she would be used against him. Even he dying would be a better option than Cho getting hurt.

_If the years take away_

_Every memory that I have_

_I would still know the way_

_That would lead me back to your side_

"We'll be together, Cho," Harry reassured her. "Though I don't know how long..."

_The North Star may die_

_But the light that I see_

_In your eyes will burn there always_

_Lit by the love we have shared before time_

They let the song wash over them, wash away their fears of an unknown future. Looking at the couples surrounding them, Cho fought back another memory. "I miss him, Harry."

He didn't have to think hard to figure out who she missed. Harry expected somehow expected it. The memory of the Yule Ball would still be a fresh wound and, like he told her before, those were the slowest to heal. "I know you do." The Chinese girl tightened her grip around him. He had done the best thing she could ever hope for – to be honest.

_When the forests turn to jade_

_When the stories that we've made_

_Dissolve away_

_One shining light will still remain_

"You know I was really afraid you wouldn't be my date," said Harry.

"You were still worried about what happened fourth-year?" Cho prompted. He nodded. "You shouldn't have…I would have asked you myself if you didn't by today."

"But that's breaking tradition," Harry joked. She giggled, sending Harry into a fit of cringes.

_When we shed our earthly skin_

_When our real life begins_

_There'll be no shame_

_Just the love that we have made before time…_ (A/N: A Love Before Time performed by Coco Lee)

"Hey, what's wrong with Brie?" Harry asked when they returned to their table.

"Huh?" Cho followed Harry's arm as he pointed toward the Great Hall doors. She easily spotted her best friend with Ginny Weasley supporting her. "Harry…can we…?"

"Come on…I'm worried about her, too."

o o o o o o o

(Hermione's POV) My father once told me that music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to remain silent. Now I know why it is so. The applause was contagious. I suppose performers and maybe even athletes feed off it. Cho received a hug from Brie and they were all smiles; it reminded me of all the times Ron, Harry, and I shared group hugs.

"I'm going to see what Ginny's up to," Ron was saying when the applause died down. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I say. He asks if I'm sure and I just shoo him away.

The ball is in full throttle now. I can see the professors are falling back into their old teenage habits. Tonks has adopted a water nymph look tonight with long periwinkle blue hair. She's chatting animatedly with the Headmaster; even Dumbledore looks a bit younger.

The candles' flames are waning and I can hear the beginnings of a ballad. I look at the delicate blossoms on my wrist and I want to cry. Midnight will be approaching in about two hours. I've shared friendly dances with Neville, Seamus, Harry, and Dean after much encouragement from Ginny. She and Brie are really good friends now. I'm glad a fifth and seventh year can get along so well. It makes me a little jealous now and then. Ginny and I still talk, but not as often.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" a voice behind me asks. I'm not sure if they're asking me, but when I feel a hand on my back, I know who it is.

I turn around; my heart is speeding up and I can feel the heat of a blush in my cheeks. My smile drops slightly. He's wearing a mask. "Why are you…?"

"I'm not entirely ready yet," he answers. His voice has that aristocratic resonance and I want to melt at the sound. He holds his hand out to me. I accept his offer and we walk onto the dance floor.

_I get a feeling I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles_

_And I lose all space and time_

I can't help but smile I when notice what he's wearing – dress robes similar to Harry's, but a deep red trimmed with pearl black. It's like we are meant to be. "Do you like the flowers?" he asks when I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, they're beautiful."

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Something tells me it's gonna be okay_

"Hermione…" I look up into his eyes and I can't tell if they're blue or grey. "Do you think it's possible one's life can change in a breath?"

"Maybe not in a breath…" I answer, "…but life is full of surprises and we can only do what we can until that change comes."

_I'm ready to fall in love tonight,_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

"Can we go outside for a minute?" he asks as he draws back from me. I nod and we walk hand in hand out into the Entrance Hall.

He takes my hands in his much larger ones, holding them between our faces. "I should apologize for everything I've done to you over the years."

"What do you mean? I know you…?"

"More than you think," he quietly answers. "I can't deny my feelings anymore. I've told myself over and over that it was just a phase; that I couldn't possibly like someone like you, but…no one is like you."

_I know you've been watching,_

_Choosing the moment_

_I've been dreaming of that day_

_No one before you has gotten me this way_

I open my mouth to say something, but he gently hushes me. "You make me feel like an idiot sometimes, like an idiot to be in love with you. Whenever I look at you, I know my life could be a mix of order and spontaneity. I don't want to know what my future with someone would be like. I want it to be exciting and unknown because the most beautiful experience we can have is the mysterious."

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_There's something that I need to say_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight,_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

I want to cry. Through the letters we've exchanged, I know we've created a bond that cannot be easily broken. His words touch me so deeply. It feels too good to be true.

"Do you remember what I wrote earlier…about people not approving of our relationship?" I nod. "I'm done with all that. I don't care what they have to say. I'm ready…ready for what they have to say and what they might do. I realized it when I remembered that quote. Remember – impossible as it may seem, you've got to fight for every dream; for who knows – "

" – the one you let go would have made you complete," I finish. "Please, I want to see your face."

"Wait…I know I'm ready for what others will say, but…I'm not sure if I'm ready for what you will do."

_Nothing is certain, this I know_

_Wherever we're heading, I'm ready to go_

_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

"I know you're not a bad person," I say.

"How do you know?" he asks, releasing my hands. "I may not be who you expect or someone you're hoping for."

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

"But you are everything I'm hoping for. You're not some snotty, pompous, arrogant, selfish git like…" I pause, looking at the ground searching for a name.

"…someone like me…" I look up and see the face of my former secret admirer. I want to believe that it's just another mask, another façade. Perhaps it's just a joke, a sick and perverted joke meant to catch me off guard. Now I know why his eyes were so familiar.

"Malfoy!" I practically scream. "No, you can't be him. You must've seen our letters, or – "

"Hermione," he firmly states, cutting me off. "I am Crimson Regret."

"Why? Did you want some kind of blackmail on me? Are you doing this for your own sick pleasure?" I'm yelling now, backing him against a wall.

"Please, listen to me. Look, Weasley and I – "

"Ron was in this, too!" Oh, how I wish I had my wand with me.

"Yes…I can explain that later, but right now I want you to know that this is no joke. I mean every word I say. I'm sorry for calling you all those foul names and when I picked fights with you and your friends. I don't know how you can find it in yourself to forgive me – "

"You're right," I retort. "I can't find it in myself to forgive you!" I draw my hand back and, for the third time in my life, slap him across the face. I hastily leave running back to Gryffindor Tower. I can hear him calling after me, but the staircase has already begun to move. The sting on my palm is nothing compared to the sting of tears forming in my eyes.

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight…_ (A/N: Ready to Fall performed by Joey Fatone)

(3rd POV) Michael Corner stepped out from the Great Hall, looking down on the pure-blood's kneeling form. "You've committed a betrayal that neither your House nor your family would approve of, Draco. Let's see how superior you are when everyone finds out the great Draco Malfoy is in love with the Mudblood."

"You have no real leverage against me, Corner."

"Would you deny it?" When the Slytherin didn't answer, he chuckled maliciously. "No, of course you wouldn't. Why? You'd lose Granger in the process, so either way, Draco…you lose."

o o o o o o o

"Oh, my head's spinning," Brie moaned as Ginny helped her climb the staircases from the Entrance Hall.

"You aren't intoxicated, are you?" a small voice asked behind them.

"Cho?" Brie asked too dizzy to move her head.

"I told you to be careful about the punch tonight," the Chinese girl continued, "Some Slytherin might've spiked it and who knows what other kind of drug – "

"Cho," Ginny cut her off. "Trust me. It wasn't the punch. She just started complaining about a headache."

"When?" Harry asked as they moved onto another staircase.

"I'd say a little after Cho's performance. By the way, that was absolutely brilliant. I mean I never thought you to be the singing type. No offense…"

"None taken," Cho replied. "I don't think anyone expected that from me."

"Why don't we take Brie up to Gryffindor Tower," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Ginny encouraged, "I know Hermione keeps some really handy Muggle medicine in her dormitory."

"Uh, Ginny, are you sure you know which one to use and how much?" Harry asked, remembering how affiliated the Weasley family was with Muggle items.

"Of course," the fifth-year defended. "Unlike Ron, I do listen when Hermione is telling me something that could save my life."

ooooooo

**Author's Note:** Damn that was long! I typed up about twenty-eight pages! Also, Draco is OoC because I would have given it away if I tried fitting in his thoughts. I hope things are pulling together, particularly the mystery involving Garrett, Belle, Harry, and Cho.

Mahalo to who wrote reviews, placed your guesses on Crimson Regret and/or requested a song! Every little bit helps. In the next chapter, I'm going to begin some serious drama/angst again, so the rating will change to R and most likely the second genre to drama. If not, then angst.

Thank you so much Hotaru, Yashiro, and Ayu for being the loyal and always critical editors one needs as a writer!


	12. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**PLEASE READ** **Author's Note:** The rating has been raised to M for reasons that will be made clear in this chapter. Take caution that if you are uncomfortable with same-sex pairings, find fault in my beliefs, and complain, then your efforts will be wasted.

This chapter doesn't contain the usual lengthiness characteristic of others previously written. It's shorter because the main focus would be lost otherwise.

Happy reading! Reviews (as in constructive criticism, _NOT FLAMES_) are welcome.

o o o o o o o

_**The Melody of the Sphere  
**__Chapter Eleven: Out in the Open_

"I know your motto is to work hard and play hard, Brie," Ginny said as the warmth of the Gryffindor common room assaulted them, "but tonight I think you overdid it."

"Oh, you know that's a load of crap," Brie mumbled. "I tell you, it's a mix of Russian and American blood." Cho giggled when she saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"Here, I got her," Harry said, taking Brie from his fellow Gryffindor. Ginny gave him a small nod before heading for the girls' dormitory to find some medicine. Harry helped Brie to an armchair close to the raging fire; her hair seemed to glow along with the hot tongues.

The brown-eyed girl looked at her friend. Being the ever fervent Ravenclaw, Cho knew that a mere headache couldn't have caused Brie to become so…well…depleted. It just didn't make sense. She sat on the armrest of the chair and placed the back of her hand against Brie's forehead. "I don't have a fever, Cho," the green-eyed girl said with her eyes closed.

"Sorry, but I don't think a headache could make a person, especially you, so exhausted," Cho replied. "Are you sure you don't feel anything else, like chills or nausea or something?"

"Nope…I just started feeling really terrible after your performance." Brie opened her eyes and smirked. "But like Ginny said, I probably just overdid it."

"Was my singing so horrible?" Cho joked.

Brie just smiled. "Of course not, silly. But I must admit your culinary skills need some work."

"Hey! That's hitting below the belt!" Harry watched as the scene between the two girls unfolded in a fit of giggles and playful shoves.

"Hey, Harry," Brie called as she smothered Cho's face with a pillow. "Cho here wants to take you to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. Whoa!" The Chinese girl pushed her friend back down onto the armchair.

"You're not going to weasel your way out of this one!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

Brie sat up chuckling. "Oh, don't worry…nothing's going on. I'm just teasing you two."

"You know very well you're not just teasing, Brie," Cho spoke up. She turned to Harry. "We made a promise that if I asked you out to Hogsmeade instead of putting you through the hell of asking me out, then she'd ask her secret crush, too."

"Secret crush…?" Harry gave Brie a sly smile. "May I ask who this crush is?"

Brie and Cho exchanged wary glances. "Well, it's not my secret to tell," Cho answered. He looked at the red-head who merely shook her head.

"It's a little complicated," she replied. Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway," she continued, "I wanted to ask you something, Harry."

"Okay."

"What do you know about these things?" she asked, pulling out the necklace from her grandmother. "Cho said you have one." Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the sphere.

"Where did you get it?" Harry moved toward Brie to get a better look at the sphere, the tiniest one he'd seen yet. Perhaps she bought it at an antique store in London or perhaps in that shop in Hogsmeade. Cho must've told her about the sphere he had, the one with Belle's haunting melody. After all, she was under no obligation to remain silent on the matter.

"It was a gift from my grandmother," Brie answered. "She has a shop down in Hogsmeade with her sister. Cho told me you took her to it…Sisters Musique."

Harry wanted to faint. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" The Gryffindor got up and practically ran to his dormitory, making Ginny almost drop a glass of water and two pills in the process. Once in the sanctity of the chamber, he grabbed at his pillow, needing to muffle his stream of curses.

Brie was a descendant of Lady Jhalei. Then that meant she had a sister somewhere. He figured she was probably in the States. Harry rummaged under his bed for the chest of Belle and Garrett's memorabilia. Opening it, he threw aside the tray of spheres and unfolded the tapestry. It could easily cover one of the walls in the dormitory. Levitating it, Harry finally saw that the tapestry was a genealogy of sorts looking at the words shaped like a tree. And being a possession of Belle and Garrett, he could only guess just whose genealogy it belonged to.

o o o o o o o

Hermione clutched at her chest, trying to contain the heavy pounding of her heart. What had just happened? "It's Malfoy," she whispered to herself. "It's Malfoy…" Who had she really wanted Crimson Regret to be? What was she expecting – a fairy-tell ending and happily ever after?

She was just outside Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was no where to be seen. Probably off gallivanting because of the ball, Hermione thought. She was stuck out in the corridors, trying to regain her composure and cease her crying. She should have seen the signs – the eloquent choice of words, the letters about literature and politics, the romantic thoughts and ideas most boys her age lacked…everything was beginning to point in the Slytherin's direction.

Ron could barely understand her when she helped him with homework. Malfoy was, after all, next in rank to her in their year. The comment made about people not accepting them together should have been an obvious hint. And his name…Crimson Regret! Oh, the significance of it all! And what part had Ron been playing in this game?

The questions sprung up one after another in her head like tongues of leaping fire, trapping her with no where to escape. Fresh, hot tears welled up in her eyes again. A loud sob sent them over the brim. "Oh, God…why? Why!"

o o o o o o o

"I told you not to get your hopes up! Didn't I tell you before that a few months wouldn't be enough!"

"I don't give a damn what you told me, Weasley! The fact remains that it's both our asses over hot water now!"

"What do you mean it's both our asses? What did you say to Hermione?" Ron stood up to confront Malfoy who was pacing the length of the Quidditch field. The Slytherin had snagged Ron from the ball after his encounter with Michael Corner and dragged him to the Quidditch pitch where they could yell and bicker all they wanted.

"I was going to explain to her about the deal we made, but she slapped me before I got the chance. Then Corner comes out all high and mighty – "

"Whoa…Corner? Michael Corner?" Ron clarified.

"Yes, Michael Corner. The twerp has me, and possibly you, backed into a corner right now. He'll tell the whole school out of spite for me and your family, particularly Ginny for breaking up with him." The blonde boy looked at his upturned palm, remembering the blood that flowed through his veins. It was the blood of murderers, rapists, and traitors – ruined blood. He clenched his hand, bringing his fist to rest at his side. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Potter, and Hermione…the way you managed, all these years, not to – never mind."

"So, what about Michael Corner?" Ron asked. He sensed the hatred dripping like venom as Draco recounted his confrontation.

"I had received a note from Corner telling me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. I assumed it would be more complaining about Cho Chang and Potter's blossoming relationship." Draco looked at the red-head. "He accused me of betraying those closest to me and that even my house wouldn't support what I had done. You can guess what he was referring to." Draco paused to let it sink in Ron's head. "Tonight, he threatened he was going to tell the whole school."

"He's just a jealous brat," Ron replied. "You know he'd never go against anyone alone. I'm amazed he even threatened you."

"I'm not so amazed. My reputation isn't exactly the cleanest and an unsupervised duel would only lead to worse consequences."

"What about Hermione?" The blonde stopped his pacing. He let a ghost of a smile cross his countenance as he thought of the warm glow she had exuded when they danced. But the image was shattered when he remembered the look of disdain that had replaced her smile when he told her his identity. "Malfoy?"

Draco returned his attention to the red-head. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I just don't know."

o o o o o o o

Harry ran back into the common room, drawing the attention of Ginny, Brie, and Cho. "Sorry I left so suddenly," he said. "I thought you'd like to see something."

"A newspaper article?" Ginny asked out loud.

Harry handed it eagerly to Brie. "Hermione showed it to me a while ago. It's about the shop your grandmother and grand-aunt have in Hogsmeade. I guess it's a good thing I saved it."

The article featured a small picture of the two smiling women outside of their shop. "Our family has been around for a long time," Brie commented noticing the reason Sisters Musique was in the paper.

"A thousand years is a long time," Cho observed. "I wonder how long it would take to trace a genealogy like that." Harry bit his tongue.

Brie continued to stare at the women in the picture. Which one was her grandmother? Did her grandmother even know what she looked like? Years of believing that she was an only child with only her parents to depend on…and all that time she paid no respects to her twin sister or had any clue that a grandmother was still alive. What was her mother thinking?

"Do you want to see her?" Harry asked. Brie had remained in silent contemplation with her gaze fixed on the paper in her trembling hands.

The Ravenclaw looked up. She nodded her head. "Yes. Will you take me?"

Harry smiled. The feelings that Brie had were not unfamiliar to the young wizard. To have someone like Brie's grandmother or his godfather was joy and rapture. "I'm going with you," Cho said, taking hold of Brie's hand.

"So am I," the fifth-year Gryffindor pitched in.

"Well," said Harry, "it looks like I've got dates with three girls come Valentine's Day." He received smacks to his head courtesy of Ginny and Cho.

"All joking aside, did everyone enjoy themselves tonight?" asked Ginny, giggling a little at Harry's scrunched up face.

Harry stopped his whimpering long enough to nod his head. "Oh, very much. This was a much more enjoyable ball than our last one."

Brie looked worriedly at Cho, but the Chinese girl merely ruffled the green-eyed boy's hair and kissed him lightly on the cheek. _Looks like the memory of Cedric isn't haunting her anymore_, she thought. Maybe it was time she let her own special someone know her feelings.

"And how did going stag turn out?" Cho inquired the two red-heads.

Ginny and Brie threw uncertain glances at each other. "The best part about it was not having so much pressure to do stuff with your date," the youngest Weasley answered.

"But on the other hand," Brie confessed, "I did feel lonely when those damn ballads were played. I'm not popular with the boys, so getting someone to dance with was hard."

"Don't let that dampen your spirits, Brie," the other red-head said. "After all, you and I had our fun tonight, right? Now I can say I've got a little tippler for a friend."

Brie smiled and let a small laugh out. "You're right." The four continued to reminisce until the clock chimes rang eleven times. "The ball will be over in another hour."

"Why don't I walk you two down to your common room?" Harry suggested, noting Ginny's tired look. "…at least before anyone catches a couple of Ravenclaws in Gryffindor Tower."

Cho nodded in agreement. The consequences for such actions wouldn't be pretty. "Actually," Brie said as Cho and Harry stood up, "I'd like to stay for a little bit. I need to tell Ginny some things…" Harry looked a little skeptical. "…in private," she finished firmly.

The Gryffindor Seeker shrugged and headed toward the portrait hole. "Would you like us to wait outside for you?" Cho asked her best friend.

Ginny spoke up. "No, it's all right. I can walk her down before the ball gets out."

o o o o o o o

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Cho as they exited the Tower.

"Hermione?" Cho breathed, looking a little ways down the corridor.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione? What about – " He followed Cho's gaze. Hermione was leaning against the corridor wall with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Oh, my gosh, Hermione, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and started for the portrait hole, but Harry took hold of her arm. "I can't talk about anything right now, Harry," she choked out.

"What happened, Hermione?" he asked again. "Did somebody hurt you?"

The brunette closed her eyes. Harry had no idea how much someone hurt her. "Not now, Harry!" She yanked her arm out of his grip and ran into the common room, ignoring the concerns of Ginny and Brie as she dashed to her dormitory.

"You should go talk to her," Cho whispered. "She needs someone."

"My efforts to talk to her would be useless," Harry replied. "The stairs wouldn't allow boys near the girls' dormitories. Anyway, Ginny's there. She'd probably have a better chance at finding out what's going on."

"Well, perhaps it would be better if you stayed anyway."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked, taking hold of her hands.

Cho smiled amusedly. "Of course, I will. I've had good instruction in defending myself." Harry sighed in understanding.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll be down there a little after eight," she answered.

o o o o o o o

Brie sat in the large, red armchair, letting the heat of the fire warm her; bring her the courage that was so legendary of the house she was visiting. _Just like the Cowardly Lion_, she thought.

"I wonder what's wrong." Ginny stared at the top of the staircase where Hermione had retreated to. The sound of a slammed door still resonated in her head.

Courage, Brie thought. I need courage. Her nerve was fading fast. "Maybe I should leave," the seventh-year said, rising from her seat. "You should go talk to her."

"Are you sure? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ginny hastily asked, helping Brie to her feet. It was obvious that this was a serious issue and probably had taken the older girl time to bring it up.

"Don't worry," Brie reassured her. "We can talk later. It can wait."

"No, I'll walk you back. We can talk on the way." Ginny gave her a bright smile, the one that made her bright blue eyes twinkle like distant stars. The fifth-year took hold of Brie's hand and started for the portrait hole.

"But…Hermione…?"

Ginny twirled around. "She just needs some time to herself right now, time to collect her emotions and wits about her. Besides, you look like you need someone to talk to." Brie relented and let Ginny lead her outside, passing Harry who gave them a curt nod.

The Ravenclaw suddenly wished she had the courage Ginny's House was known for. It was hard enough telling Cho the truth and she was her closest friend. How much harder it was going to be to tell Ginny! All she wanted to do at the time was get to her common room as soon as possible. Another opportunity to talk would present itself.

"Hey, slow down!" Ginny called after her.

Brie looked around. She could see the hidden entrance to her House. "Sorry," she murmured as Ginny came up beside her. "I'm just…I can't stop thinking about my grandmother." Brie pressed her hand to her head. The headache was returning.

Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Brie. If you need someone to listen, I'm right here."

"There's just so much going on," Brie started softly. "Sometimes I feel like this suffering is never going to end."

The younger girl looked at her companion. Brie's deep, forest green eyes were glazed over, almost lifeless. "Why are you suffering, Brie?"

"When I first came here from the U.S., the only two things that connected me with my House were our language and ability to do magic. It was the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban…the day Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw in quidditch…the beginning of my friendship with Cho. We were inseparable. We quickly became close friends and it made my first year easier and enjoyable studying in another country. I spent the summer with Cho's family in Switzerland, Austria, and China.

"Then the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts, along with Cho's relationship with Cedric Diggory. I was very happy for her. Our friendship remained the same. We were still joined at the hip except when she had an occasional escapade with Cedric. And then he died.

"Cho ran to Marietta because my lack of a boyfriend rendered me unable to understand what she was feeling, at least according to her. We broke all ties to each other. It was the loneliest time in my life. But at the end of the last term, she apologized and we continued our friendship.

"Now she has Harry. It's different than the time she was with Cedric. I feel withdrawn from her and it's been bothering me for weeks. I had all these emotions and I wasn't able to figure them out. But I did recognize two of them."

The two red-heads stood just beside the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories. The bell could be heard chiming the time to being a quarter to midnight. Brie steadied herself again. "I felt lonely because Cho was registered for different classes and we only have one or two classes together and time in the dormitories. Then a fiery Gryffindor stumbled in from the rain and into my life," Brie said with a growing smile. "As Cho and Harry's relationship grew, that second emotion sprang up. I became envious. I began to wonder if I was destined to never fall in love and have someone fall in love with me. I hadn't thought about it until then, but I've never had a boyfriend."

Brie sighed and looked at Ginny. "My loneliness faded as I formed a new friendship with you. In a way, you saved me, Ginny. You rescued me from my own depression, my loneliness. I'm not very fond of many of my House mates, but I had an instant attraction to you. I stopped worrying about boyfriends and love and the rest of all that mush. Ginny, I've only known you for a few months, but you've become just as important as Cho…maybe more.

"But there's still something that's been bothering me. I wanted to talk about it for the longest time, and it's been so hard trying to keep it to myself. That's why I asked to speak with you, but it's just…so hard."

"You're still not suffering are you? Aren't things getting better? You're gong to see your grandmother. Spring will be coming soon and you'll graduate," Ginny said, practically pleading Brie to come out of her distressed state.

"But I'm going to leave behind so much. Oh, Gin, if I could explain…if you knew." Brie was taking steps back.

"If I knew what? Please, Brie. You know you can tell me. You're one of my closest friends, almost like a sister."

"I don't want you as my sister!" Tears flew from her eyes, looking like falling diamonds in the candlelight.

Ginny flinched. Brie's words had cut deeper than she thought possible. "Why not?" The bell tolled midnight. Brie thought frantically, trying to decide what to do, what to say. The bell continued to clang away the hour. The students would be in the corridor any minute. "Brie, just tell me! Please!"

Is it worth the risk, she asked herself. Of course it was. The seventh-year approached the younger girl, quickly closing the distance between them. She looked into Ginny's concerned eyes. Did she trust Ginny? Yes.

Then it seemed so very easy, so natural for her to lift her head and feel the softness of Ginny's mouth with her own. Her mind vibrating with alarm, Brie slowly drew away. She looked into those twinkling blue eyes, wanting so much for them to hold the same emotion she harbored for the young Gryffindor. "I think…I'm in love with you." She stepped away from the fifth-year at an arm's length, waiting for a reaction.

Ginny looked at Brie. She looked nervous and terrified. Footsteps echoed. The students were returning to their dormitories. Brie waited for Ginny to say something, anything as she saw the first of the Ravenclaws round the corner. Brie returned her attention to see that Ginny was slowly walking backwards, her head shaking in disbelief. "Ginny…" she whispered, "…wait…please…"

"No!" Ginny's harsh whisper was filled with disgust. "I'm not some queer!" The young woman turned heel and ran away.

Brie watched the retreating figure get lost in the crowd of her House mates; the fire tresses getting farther and farther away from her and the warmth in her heart slowly died with each passing second. "…don't go."

o o o o o o o

"It's midnight." Ron stood up and brushed the grass that had adhered to his robes.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Draco said as Ron began walking back. "Six o'clock."

"Should I bring Hermione?"

Draco smirked. "That would be quite a task considering what just happened." He watched as the Gryffindor rubbed his temples, letting out a long, frustrated breath.

"What do I need to be here for?"

"We can't keep this secret to ourselves for much longer. Corner will announce this to the whole school. I don't know when he is, but when that happens, we're going to need allies."

"You make it sound like we're in a war or something," Ron replied.

"Well, aren't we?"

o o o o o o o

**Author's Note:** Trust me! It will make sense in the end!

I also apologize now for the long wait you'll have to endure again before I post another chapter. I've got college and scholarship applications to take care of along with the commitments I have as a member of a school committee. Drop my usual academic and extracurricular obligations on that and I've got a lot of stuff going on. I do hope you will leave me a review!


	13. Truths Unveiled

**Disclaimer:** SHArice doesn't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Oh no! The sixth book will be released soon! Aah! I must hurry if I am to hold your interest for much longer. Oh, poo...I knew I should've set this story after Harry's seventh year!

o o o o o o o

**The Melody of the Sphere**

_Chapter Twelve: Truths Unveiled_

Cho looked out the window from her dormitory. The falling snow only added to the night and the feelings evoked within her. Less than a year ago she had left Harry in Madam Puddifoot's. He had been a befuddled little boy back then and she a shallow little girl. Both had been hurt by Cedric's death and she'd had no right to lash out at Harry like she had.

Everyone was finally asleep. She looked at the large clock between her and Brie's beds. It was well past two o'clock in the morning, but her red-headed friend was still missing.

Unable to sleep, Cho made her way to their House's common room. Despite the distance between her and the fireplace, the young woman could easily identify the red tresses. "There you are, Brie! I was wondering where you were." Brie was curled up in a large armchair, her face hidden in the shadows.

The Chinese girl slowed her rush to hug Brie when she heard her friend's faint, almost inaudible, sobbing. "Brie?" Cho kneeled beside Brie's motionless form and gently placed her hands on her friend's arms. "Brie, please look at me."

The red-head vigorously shook her head.

"Have you been down here long?" Cho asked.

Brie merely shrugged.

"Well, if you're not going to let me see your face, then at least talk to me."

Cho waited until she heard Brie's muffled croak. "Sure."

"Will you tell me why you haven't come to bed yet?"

"I'm mourning over the death of my heart," Brie answered sarcastically. Cho huffed. "Sorry," the red-head replied.

Cho asked very quietly and carefully, "Is it because of, uh, a certain Gryffindor…a female fifth-year to be exact?"

Brie was silent for a long moment. The only sound was their breathing, Brie's becoming more irregular with each passing second. "What a fool I am…" the red head finally said, "…to think that everything would be roses and sunshine when I told her. The wise man was right."

"Wise man? What wise man?" Cho hacked at her memory to find a source of Brie's remark.

The red-head straightened in her seat. Her face emerged from the shadows and Cho could see her eyes were red, swollen; the tracks of her tears were shining on her face. Cho stood to move aside as Brie crossed to the large fire, though not as large as the one in Gryffindor Tower. "Elvis," she answered. "Only fools rush in."

Cho was at a loss for words. If this was the way Brie coped with things, what could she do? What more could she say? Rejection by others wasn't a familiar experience for her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Brie stated more than asked.

"They?"

Brie motioned with her hand toward the window through which they could see the snow falling. She smiled and gazed longingly, watching the flakes gliding on the wind's whisper. "Snowflakes…," Brie said softly, "…tiny miracles in themselves. Each one different from the rest yet, somehow, just as beautiful. At one point or another, when you watch them fall, a special one will kiss your nose, almost leaving you breathless."

Her friend's words nearly rendered Cho speechless. She cautiously approached her. "Is that how you feel about her?"

Brie's face hardened at once. The Chinese girl feared her words had hurt Brie more than she thought. "I stayed out too long," Brie whispered. Her voice became more venomous with each word. "Lying out in the snow, waiting for that little miracle to kiss me…I stayed out too long. When the kiss finally came, I died." The red-head took hold of Cho's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and continued to stare out at the snowfall.

o o o o o o o

"_You're right. I can't find it in myself to forgive you!"_

"It was expected," Draco whispered as he watched the lone candle on his bedside table wane. The grandfather clock in the dormitory struck the hour, three eerie chimes cut through night's deathly silence.

The young Malfoy pulled a polished box out from under his bed, opened the lock, and carefully unfolded the pieces of parchment. He gave a tentative smile, noticing how the ones following the first few gradually grew longer in length. They were letters, Hermione's correspondence to him over the past several months. Draco removed one from the pile and carefully placed the others inside the box.

_My dear friend,_

_As the winter season approaches, I can't help but feel the usual magic that comes with it. Somehow, it makes being with others so much more enjoyable. Gathered around the tree and warm fire on a bright morning, waiting in annoying anticipation for Christmas morning to come, makes the time spent with friends warmer, almost like summer. It's a time when people seem a little more sensitive toward others, perhaps a little more forgiving. Of course, I wish everyone could see winter like I do. Most associate it with cold, cloudy, grey days and harsh winds that leave you numb, but doesn't that make a good bed or sofa or book seem that much more inviting?_

_The ball is approaching soon. Will we meet? I'd like so much to know who you are. You've become a great confidante and someone with whom I can converse with without becoming frustrated. You seem to have a most spectacular personality. The most spectacular thing that has ever happened to me was learning that I was a witch. All my life I'd felt different, not that I'm any more normal now, but in a way that made Muggle life appear small and claustrophobic. I just wanted to break free, to learn something new and exciting. Like Miranda in Shakespeare's The Tempest, I felt limited by my island's boundaries, wanting to see what other worlds…_

Draco stopped. This young woman had trusted him with her feelings and he had been stupid enough to begin the whole thing as pure entertainment. It was just to see what secrets he could learn, what sort of stories had never been told. He shook his head, his disheveled hair falling into his face. "The joke was really on me."

o o o o o o o

Ginny stared into the darkness that her bed canopy had created around her. Would she always be left in the dark? The fifth-year turned for the umpteenth time that night, hoping that this time her position would remain comfortable. There were too many things happening at once – Harry and Cho, the ball, Hermione's secret admirer, Ron's absences, preparations for testing, Brie…

She closed her eyes at the thought of the older girl. _Brie_. Her name was so simple.

_Flashback_

The grounds were littered with the festive colors of autumn as trees shed their leaves. Ginny observed a group of first-year students gathering leaves into several large piles. No doubt they would throw their friends in and eagerly gather everything together again. She could still remember the few memorable autumns her family had before the twins began at Hogwarts. She, Fred, George, and Ron would hide themselves in the piles, knowing their mother would have difficulty distinguishing their bright hair from the leaves. She'd throw a fit when she found them.

The young woman smiled at the memory. "Traveling down Memory Lane, I suppose?" a voice cut into her thoughts.

Ginny didn't acknowledge her new companion as she sat beside her, knowing who it was. "My brothers and I would hide in piles of leaves from our mother. Although she looked angry, we all knew she was laughing inside."

Her companion gave a light chuckle. "Yes…I can only imagine." Another light laugh followed. "I guess it's better to imagine anger through a Howler."

The fifth-year smirked. Ron hadn't heard the end of it even when they came home for the summer. "I've been meaning to ask you – is your name really just Brie?"

Brie shook her head. "No. I hate my full name."

Ginny waited only to be met with silence. "Well, what is it? I promise I will not make fun."

The Ravenclaw cast a cautious glance. "Brillyich…Hamlisch…" She shut her eyes, hoping her embarrassment wasn't apparent with a noticeable blush. Brie looked at Ginny who was smiling. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything! Damn!" Brie grabbed fistfuls of her hair and released, disheveling it.

Ginny continued to smile at Brie's childish antics. She finally hushed her friend by running her hands through the unruly hair, gently smoothing it out. "I don't care what anyone has to say about it. Your name is brilliant."

Brie snorted. "Whatever…I still prefer just Brie. It's so much simpler and less humiliating."

At that the young Gryffindor took one of the older girl's hands in hers. "You're right. Brie is so much simpler and when spoken softly enough…" Ginny brought her lips close to her companion's ear. "...it's like a gentle whisper in the wind."

_End Flashback_

Ginny suppressed a groan. She didn't need anyone waking up and asking what the matter was. It was no wonder the Ravenclaw had approached her earlier that night.

Looking back on the evening, she'd had a wonderful time at the ball with the older girl. There was no pressure to impress or obligation to keep etiquette. In fact, all of her memories with Brie were filled with smiles and laughter, good-natured rivalry, the occasional serious reflection, and lots of discovery. They discovered new facets of each other and themselves when they spent time together. In turn, their friendship gave Ginny time to see the many good friends she had.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the torrent of memories assaulting her mind. No! She was finally recovering from her first-year incident with You-Know-Who and the suspicious looks she had received from the students over the following years. She didn't want to give them another reason to shun her again. She had finally found her niche in the school. Nothing was going to disturb the quiet peace she had.

However, Brie's eccentric and magnetic persona was hard to forget. Everything about her seemed to draw you in. Everything from the way she moved to her wit to her eyes. Oh, Merlin, those eyes! They reflected the same unusual maturity like Harry's, but they were brighter and reflected a mischievous nature like the emeralds she wore at the ball. Brie's eyes were bewitching.

"Bewitched…just like me." The fifth-year opened her eyes unable to keep her friend's image from her head. _"I think…I'm in love with you."_ Would they ever be the same again?

o o o o o o o

Harry woke to the, for once, welcoming sound of Neville's alarm clock. He stretched and smiled. In about half an hour he would be in the Great Hall sharing breakfast with Cho. The gorgeous young woman who charmed him into a prince from the toad he once was, Harry noted. Pulling his canopy back, he scanned the dormitory for Ron, but found only Neville trying to shut his alarm off.

After cleaning himself up, Harry hastily made his way to the Great Hall. He was sure anyone could see the slight skip to his step. Quickly looking over the four House tables, Harry sat down in his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Cho was probably tired from last night. He could wait a little longer. After all, he had waited years to be able to talk with her.

"Morning, Harry." He looked up to see Ron slump into a seat across from him. The red-head could only be described as haggard. His mouth was drawn into a frown, his hair in complete disarray, his skin was abnormally pale, and his shoulders were rounded downward. Not to mention that he wasn't attacking his food.

"Ron, are you all right? Don't have a hangover or something, do you?"

The boy in question shook his head. "Hanging out with the guys after a ball leaves a lasting impression." There were far more complicated issues for his absence last night.

Harry smirked oblivious to the truth behind Ron's exhaustion. "Well, I'm sure you'll feel better after eating," he replied, indicating the food that had appeared before them. "Why don't you get a few more hours of sleep?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." They ate in silence - Harry enjoying the company of his friend once again and Ron trying to remain as calm as possible.

"This is rather nice, don't you think?" Harry commented.

"Huh? What's nice?"

"All this," Harry gestured to Ron and himself. "No plotting for another great mystery, no worrying about Malfoy foiling our fun (Ron bit his tongue), no Voldemort to put a damper on our days...just us getting through the school year."

Ron shrugged. "Well, if you count out that episode you had earlier, I guess you could say it's been all right."

Several moments of silence lapsed before Harry asked, "So, how's the dancing coming along?"

"I'm thinking of giving up on it." Ron looked up from his toast to see Harry waiting for his explanation. "Guess you could say I'm just not cut out for that kind of stuff. I've got the basics and I'm not making out to spend the rest of my life with her anyway."

"Speaking of her, who is she?"

The red-head looked away from his friend's gaze. "You'll see...when I've managed to ask her out that is." Harry seemed satisfied with his answer and continued with his breakfast. A sickening feeling was welling up in Ron. He had just lied to his best friend to cover up for a compromise between him and Malfoy. How much lower would he go?

_Flashback_

"You're late," Draco said as he glanced at his watch.

"It's not easy being on time after only a few hours of sleep," Ron countered. "Besides, it's only been five minutes." The red-head closed the distance between them. He was lucky not to be caught at this time in the morning. He could still see the stars twinkling in the sky.

The Slytherin noted Ron's morning grumpiness and merely crossed his arms, not understanding his complaint. It wasn't as if he had any easier time getting rest. "I've been thinking," he started, "about our agreement. It's over."

"Over? What do you mean?"

"You know enough ballroom dances to impress anyone and..." Draco paused in his answer. His realization, after spending hours contemplating and reflecting, was difficult to digest. It was far more difficult to accept than he would have imagined.

"And what?" Ron pressed.

"And I know now that I will never be a part of her life the way I want to be." Ron nodded. With their deal over, he could assume his normal routine again without the Slytherin's interference. He could return to being with his friends full time with the exception of one particular witch.

"What should I tell Hermione?"

The blonde removed the ring from his right hand. The dark, oval emerald mirrored the darkness of his House and lineage. He held it out for Ron to take and said, "Give her this. Tell her I was blackmailing you to help me and that you wanted to tell her the truth, but couldn't. Tell her I've given up."

Ron took the ring, not understanding its meaning. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked, indicating the ring.

"It's a family heirloom. Here..." Draco replied, rolling up a piece of parchment and using the ring to keep it closed, "...this note should explain things. It's for her eyes alone."

(A/N: Remember the ring Draco wore in the third movie?)

_End Flashback_

The young seeker noticed Ron had stopped eating again. "Ron?"

Ron quickly stood up. "I'm all right. I'll just go up to the Tower and lie down for a while."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. No, it's fine. I know Cho will be coming down soon." Harry nodded. It was nice to know Ron wasn't becoming jealous as he had in their fourth-year because of the Triwizard Tournament. He watched as Ron hobbled out of the Great Hall and, just as the red-head said, Cho came in looking as marvelous as ever.

The Gryffindor put on a bright smile as she approached him, remembering the magic from last night and wondering if she was also thinking about it. "Good morning, Cho," he greeted her as she sat beside him.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

Ginny? Well, that was the last thing he expected to hear. "Um, I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night."

Cho's face fell. She looked up to see her green-eyed beau quirk a curious eyebrow at her reaction. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I know I'm raining on our parade, but it's important that I find Ginny."

"Why?" he asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Brie didn't return to the dormitories until three this morning. When I woke up to check on her, she was running a fever and saying Ginny's name. I know she wants to see her."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Hmm...do you think her being sick has something to do with last night?"

The Ravenclaw knew he meant her headache during the ball, but she hated to lie, especially now that they were finally working out their differences. "I think so," she answered. After all, her answer did hold some truth. "Will you help me find her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"I think it would be good to bring up some food for Brie," he said, bundling some bread and fruit in a napkin. He handed it to her. "You go take care of Brie and I'll look for Ginny. She's probably still tired from last night. I'll send Hedwig to let you know what's going on."

"You're the best," Cho said, quickly kissing him before walking off. Harry could only smile.

o o o o o o o

Hermione continued to stare at the little box in her hands. It was Crimon Re - Malfoy's Christmas gift to her. She'd forgotten to open it in her excitement to get ready for the ball. _I'm afraid to open you_, she thought. Everything that happened from the beginning of the school year seemed so surreal, as if the whole thing was a dream. She wished it had been dream, so she could wake up from it and just laugh. She sighed, knowing that it was real and hid the little box in her trunk. "Not yet."

"Hermione?"

The brunette turned at the sound of her name. She smiled at her friend. "Good morning, Ginny. Come...sit." She sat and patted the space beside her on her bed. The red-head timidly took the place beside the older girl. Hermione observed Ginny's uncharacteristic nervous habits - twirling her finger in her hair, biting her bottom lip, and foot tapping. "Did you want to talk about something?"

Ginny sighed. "I never could keep secrets from you."

Hermione chuckled in response. "You just make yourself easy to read sometimes."

"Do I?" the fifth-year asked. "Oh, I'm just so confused right now."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one."

"Hermione..." Ginny faced her and took hold of her shoulders. "What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

The sixth-year guessed, "Tell you I love you back?"

Ginny shook her head. She knew Hermione wasn't that stupid. "No. I mean...what if I said I was _in _love with you?"

Hermione reacted in a way Ginny wasn't expecting. The older girl's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Not you, too!" She immediately stood up and began pacing in front of her window, rapidly mumbling with an occasional obscenity gracing her lips every other word or two.

"Hermione..." Ginny watched as her friend continued her ranting, becoming more irritated by the second.

"Gin, I really don't need this right now, especially with all the things that happened last night. Oh, geez, this year is turning out to be one of the most frustrating, least I say interesting, years in all my magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This morning is just adding to my dilemma. Mr. Regret, that arrogant, aristocratic, lying, impossible, disgusting -- "

"Hermione!" During her ramblings, Ginny had gotten up and was now pinning the older girl to the wall. "Will you please just sit down and let me explain. I think you've gotten what I said all wrong!"

"Wrong? I thought you said..." Hermione trailed off, then suddenly smiled sheepishly. "You meant that hypothetically, didn't you?"

"Yes." Okay, she had her moments.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I've just...it's been hard for me this year." Hermione sat down on her bed before looking up at her friend. "You were saying something about being in love."

The younger girl nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah...um...last night. Oh, gods, where do I start?" Ginny paused, searching for the right words to express herself. Hermione patiently waited. "As you know, my first year brought a lot of speculation and suspicion." Hermione thought back to her second year, the year that Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, had taken her younger friend into the Chamber of Secrets. She remembered how withdrawn and unsure Ginny had been immediately following the event.

Ginny continued, "The following years were trying. I can barely remember having pleasant dreams and Cedric Diggory's death made the Chamber that much harder to forget. Many of the students kept away from me because of my link to _him_. A day hardly passed without someone whispering behind their hand or making up excuses not to study with me.

Of course my family helped me, especially Ron. Being closest in age, I think, was the main factor behind his protectiveness. Overall, it was the DA that really helped. Learning ways to defend myself and having the support of other students made the memories bearable and less painful. I'm finally finding my place in Hogwarts and I don't want to lose it. I don't want to be an outsider anymore. You understand, don't you, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione patted a space beside her and Ginny eagerly filled it. The brunette placed her arm around the red-head, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But, Ginny, wouldn't love make these past years seem like only days? Days that are insignificant compared to all the great memories you'll make?"

The fifth-year looked at Hermione. "Not when it's the love of another girl."

o o o o o o o

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Ginny pleaded.

"I promise," Hermione replied. They had spent the last half an hour talking about Brie. "Let's get something to eat. We can discuss this more later, all right?"

"All right." Ginny was grateful she could trust Hermione with her secret. She had responded better than Ginny could have hoped for by not interrupting or making an excuse to leave. They found the common room void except for one black-haired wizard. "Morning, Harry."

The Seeker looked up from the book he was reading and warmly greeted the younger witch. "Finally awake I see," he said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Did you get much sleep?"

"Not a wink," the fifth-year replied.

Harry looked at Hermione. "And how are you?" he asked cautiously. He remembered her distressed state several hours ago.

"Good," she replied. "Just the usual Slytherin problem last night."

He didn't want to push her further and gave a weak smile. Ginny noticed this and, to break the tension, asked, "So, what're you doing up here? I don't think it's to curl up with a good book."

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"I hope you're not giving up on Cho so quickly, Harry," she jested.

Harry chuckled. "No. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Miss Weasley."

"Well, then, what is it?" Hermione asked. "We were just about to get breakfast."

"You go ahead," said Ginny. "I'm not that hungry anyway. We can talk afterward." Hermione saw the look the Ginny's eyes and nodded. She really didn't want Harry prying about her running away from him last night. "So, why were you looking for me?" the fifth-year asked after Hermione had stepped through the portrait hole.

"Cho asked where you were at breakfast," he answered.

"Why?" Ginny looked away toward the fireplace. She knew it had to do with Brie. Why else would Cho seek her out?

"It's Brie." _Bingo_, she thought. "She's really sick. Cho says she's been calling your name. She thinks maybe you can help."

"She's probably just having a dream. I don't think there's too much to worry about."

Harry skeptically listened to her reply. Something was off. "Last night, you practically nursed her yourself...and that was only over a headache. Besides, even if it is just a dream, it could mean a lot more. I should know."

Ginny knew it was futile to get herself out of this situation. "How are we going to get in?"

o o o o o o o

"Hello," Cho greeted the two Gryffindors when she opened the secret passage to her House.

"Hey, how is she?" Harry asked.

"Awake and eating." The Ravenclaw turned to Ginny. "She's in bed right now. I'll take you there."

"I'll wait here," Harry said when Cho stepped aside to admit Ginny. Both girls looked at him. "I don't know how friendly everyone in there will be except Luna." He watched the two disappear and began pacing the width of the corridor.

Cho led Ginny through their common room, with a few curious glances, and into the seventh-year girls' dormitory. Sure enough in a bed situated near the back of the room was Brie buttering a bread roll. "Brie," Cho called to her friend, "someone is here to see you."

Brie looked up and her eyes widened in recognition. She noticed the stiffness and quietness of her once fiery companion. The fifth-year's eyes pierced into her own, sending a nervous shiver throughout her body. How Cho managed to get Ginny to visit was beyond her. But it didn't matter as long as she got to see Ginny again. _Ginny..._

"I'll leave you to talk," Cho said as she left, closing the door quietly behind her. To Brie, it sounded like a cell door slamming.

o o o o o o o

"What are you going to do after you leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked Cho as they continued their stroll through the castle, their hands entwined.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a healer...to help with the war efforts."

"Well, whatever you choose, I'm sure you'll be great."

She smiled. Since their last trip to Hogsmeade, they had become more secure of their relationship, more confident in the other. Perhaps those few words would be said soon. Perhaps it was time she initiated something for once. "Harry?"

"Yes, Cho?"

She stopped and faced him, steeling her courage. "I don't want you to be afraid for me."

"Afraid for you? Why would I -- " he started, but was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Stop it, Harry. I know you worry about your friends, especially when...when _he's _brought up. I understand that our relationship may be a weakness in your battles and that us being in danger distracts you. But you must realize that we're all in danger."

Harry took her smaller hands into his. "You'd be in less danger if he didn't know about us. I don't know if I could handle watching you or any one of my friends suffer because of me."

"Do you think it would be any easier for us to see you in pain?" she countered.

Harry cast his eyes downward, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss, especially after one of the most memorable nights in his life. Why couldn't they discuss something a little more mundane like school or quidditch. "Cho, must we talk about this now?"

She knew he was trying to get off the subject. This was the reason why she brought it up. The Ravenclaw fought her tears and took another deep breath. "Yes, we must. I speak for many of your friends when I say that you're pushing us away. Don't! You won't lose us!"

Memories suddenly flooded his mind. There was so much going on at the time. Images came unmercifully - the battle, the prophecy, the fear, the veil... "And what if I do?" he asked her, his voice growing coarse with tears. "What will I have left to live for? You can be taken from me at any given moment and I'll be powerless to stop it. I won't be able to bring you back!"

Cho embraced him and clung tighter when she felt his arms wrap around her. "That's why we'll have to make the most of our time together."

Time...a luxury many took for granted. How much more would he have? When would his fate be revealed to him? Would he be strong enough to let go, be prepared to lose something dear? "I don't have a recollection of what my parents were like when they were murdered. Sometimes not having memories makes the loss a little bit easier to deal with. If I were to lose you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny...or anyone close to me, I don't know what I'd do." Harry closed his eyes, letting the cold corridor fade away to leave them alone. "Everything is so wonderful, so wonderful that it feels like a dream sometimes. I'm afraid to wake up and realize that this war is not over yet. It's merely begun."

Cho drew away from him to look into his eyes. What had those eyes seen that would have made him so strong yet so vulnerable? "Kiss me."

Harry incredulously stared at her. "What?"

"I don't believe the words 'Kiss me' are so hard to understand." When he didn't move, Cho seized him in a passionate embrace, channeling everything she felt for him into a physical act. She felt elated when he began to respond, casting their shyness to the Four Winds. Withdrawing, the flushed young woman smiled when he followed her lips. "I love you, Harry," she whispered, tenderly kissing him again. "It's real as long as that's true."

o o o o o o o

Ginny looked Brie over. Her short red hair was more disheveled than last night, her eyes swollen from crying, their bright green hue was dull, almost lifeless. Sitting up in her bed like that, she looked like a frightened child.

"Are you...angry with me?" Brie softly asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether to hate your feelings for me or your pretending to be in love with me."

"Pretending? I've done no such thing!"

Ginny straightened to her full height as her words turned cold and unmerciful. "Sick and calling my name...what sort of coward thinks up something like that! Well, brava, Brie! You've managed to fool Harry and Cho, but I can see through your damn perverted tricks!"

Hot tears cascaded down the seventh-year's face, running the tracks made hours before. "I'm not trying to fool anybody. Cho knows!"

"How do I know what happened last night is true? That it's not all one big joke to mess with my feelings?"

Brie flew the covers off her, revealing the red, white, and blue pajama pants Ginny got her for Christmas. "Do you really think I would stoop that low to hurt you?"

"Possibly! I've only known you for a few months." Ginny balled her hands into fists at her sides.

"If that's the case, what reason do I have to lie to you?"

The Gryffindor took a step back, analyzing Brie's reply. The older girl was furiously wiping her eyes, trying to regain some dignity and coherent thought. What reason did Brie have to lie to her? She had been open about herself, sharing her history, her future plans, and many insights. "I still don't believe you," Ginny said stubbornly.

Brie pinched the bridge of her nose. This was getting nowhere, especially with Ginny's defiance. "If you don't believe me, then why are you here?"

"To find out if last night was genuine."

"How many times do I have to say I meant it!" Brie screamed.

"Words, words, words! What other proof do have to show -- oh, gods, Brie!" Ginny bolted to catch the falling girl, barely managing to sustain her weight. The fifth-year grunted under the exertion to hoist Brie onto her bed. "Hey," she asked, still somewhat upset, "what was that for?"

The older girl began clutching her sides, a pain emitting all over her body. It was the same piercing pain from her headache during the ball; it had felt like her head would split open any moment. Now, it was worse. Fire...there was fire running through her. Something was lodged in her chest, her side, her heart. The pain was scorching her, consuming her limbs, choking her lungs, blocking her vision.

_...the smell of blood and smoke filled her nostrils..._

"Ginny..."

Ginny swept aside Brie's bangs to look into her eyes, those eyes that had bewitched her. The seventh-year began breaking into cold sweat, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "Brie! Brie, look at me!" Ginny held the older girl's head in her hands, but her green eyes weren't focusing on her.

"Where are you? Ginny, where are you? I can't see you!" Brie felt tears running down her face. Why couldn't she see? What was happening? The pain was becoming unbearable. A pressure was building in her side, just below her heart. Something was screaming to erupt from her and she could only hold her hand against it, willing it to stop. _"Loose!"...the metal of an arrow point pierced through her..._

"Aarrgh!"

Ginny lifted Brie's shirt to find a wound seeping blood profusely. _She's bleeding!_ She removed her own shirt and placed it against Brie, praying to any deity to spare the Ravenclaw. "Brie, stay with me...I'm going to get help. You're going to be all right."

"Don't go...just...h-hold...me..." Brie grasped Ginny's free hand blindly and held it. Ginny threw her arms around the older girl, tears dropping to mingle with the blood on her hands and Brie's face.

"Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare!" Her words fell on deafening ears. The fifth-year watched in horror as Brie's eyes closed and her body stilled. "_BRIE!_"

o o o o o o o

Draco looked around him, wondering why Dumbledore had called him to his office. He had enough to deal with. Potter was usually the one who the headmaster favored, the one who many had seen accomplish feats that the vile Malfoy couldn't. He let out a slow breath. That kind of thinking was not going to win Hermione over...if he ever, ever got the chance. Hopefully Weasley had delivered his ring to her. She would know what his gesture meant.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco immediately stood, a habit his father had instilled in him when the family elders had commented on his disrespect. "Headmaster," he flatly replied. Dumbledore was followed by Professor Snape who had an unusual look in his eyes. "Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy," the Potions teacher greeted and stepped aside to reveal --

"Father!" The young Malfoy softened his tone at the disapproving look. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Draco," the headmaster addressed him, "your father has asked that you return home for some time to attend a...family reunion." Draco saw the uneasiness in Dumbledore's face. There was no family reunion. You needed relatives for that...and most of his were wanted criminals.

"What about my studies?"

"I've hired private tutors to make sure you learn your lessons," Lucius nonchalantly drawled. "Professor Snape has written out a curriculum that will be followed."

"How long will I be away?" Draco asked, looking to his professor for any form of support.

"Oh, Draco, you know how long these events take," his father replied. "And your absence will not reflect kindly on your mother and I."

Knowing when he was defeated, the young man lowered his head. "Of course, Father."

"Well, then," the older Malfoy chimed, "let's not waste time. Come along, Draco." Lucius motioned for his son to exit before glancing over at the two professors with his family's trademark smirk. "Thank you, gentlemen. I trust my son's belongings are on their way to the carriages?"

"Yes, Lucius," Dumbledore answered. He and Snape watched as father and son descended down the staircase.

"Headmaster, you know nothing good will come out of this," Snape commented as he kept his gaze where his student had sat.

The old wizard said nothing. Draco Malfoy had come closer to the light than he had expected, but the closer one gets to the light, the larger the shadows behind grow.

o o o o o o o

**Two weeks later...**

Harry wrote the last of his class notes as Tonks gave them a parting reminder on their quiz next class. It seemed with the start of the second half of the school year, the teachers were coming down even harder on the students.

In addition to studying, there was a lot going on outside of class. Hermione had thrown herself into the work, leaving very little time for anyone to get a word in to her. Ron was around more often and was holding his own without the brainy brunette. He would, as usual, spend his homework time with Harry. Ginny, however, had spent most of her time in the Hospital Wing at Brie's side. Madam Pomfrey, after a shock, had immediately placed Brie under Muggle medical practices as she had with Harry and Cho. Familiar with the equipment, Madam Pomfrey announced Brie would be released the next morning.

Slinging his bag on his shoulder, Harry turned to see Cho making her way toward him. Everyday over the last couple of weeks, she had never failed to remind him that she loved him. "Ready?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Yep," she answered, taking his hand. Together with Ron they stepped out into the corridor.

"So, it's just going to be the usual drills today, right?" Ron questioned Harry, turning in the direction toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes," the seeker replied, "and please tell them Ginny and I said sorry for missing today's practice. We just want to help Brie in case she needs anything."

"All right. I'll see you at supper, then." Ron gave him a quick smile and hurried off to the Tower to, hopefully, finish some homework.

"Are you sure they'll be all right without you, _Captain_?" Cho playfully queried. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You know, I really appreciate you coming with me to see Brie so much."

"You're welcome."

The young woman enjoyed their walks together whether it was outside on the grounds or through the castle after classes. She let a smile grace her features when she felt him squeeze her hand three times. _I...love...you_. Looking up to his face, she saw his toothless grin and light blush. Cho answered with three squeezes of her own.

o o o o o o o

Putting her sketchpad down, Brie blew her bangs out of her eyes. There were crumpled pieces of paper littering her bed. They were unsatisfactory attempts ripped unceremoniously with a grunt. She studied her latest attempt. It was a rough outline of Ginny asleep. She was sitting in a chair next to her bedsie, her hands folded on the bed in front of her with her head resting on them. Brie had done the basics, but the mouth wasn't right. She sighed. _What I wouldn't give to study them up close and personal again._

There was so much she didn't understand about the pain she had endured over the past two weeks. First of all, what had triggered that _event_? Curiously, she was inflicted with wounds similar to Cho in practically the same manner. Perhaps someone was out to get them. It had to be more than just coincidence that they were best friends, right?

Sighing, the red-head pondered about another red-head, one who had stayed by her side almost every night and all day until classes began. _Ginny_. Whatever nasty words they exchanged were easily forgotten and forgiven. When she'd slip into consciousness on several occasions, she always saw the young Gryffindor - sleeping with her upper body sprawled on the bed beside her, taking her meals at the lone table in the room, doing homework, or holding her hand. Then for the last four or five days, fully conscious, Brie had spoken with her and Cho. Harry was usually there.

_Flashback_

"She's waking up. Harry, get Ginny!" She heard footsteps followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. "Brie?" It was Cho. "Brie, can you hear me?"

The red-head answered with a smirk. She could sense rather than see Cho's smile because of the blurred image.

"Ginny is going to be so happy to see that you're okay."

"Ginny? She visited me?" Brie asked unsure of what she saw those few times she woke up.

"Yeah," Cho answered. "Before classes started, she was here all the time. Harry and I rarely came here without seeing her." Brie felt her hope soar just a little higher, knowing that the Gryffindor had stayed by her side. Perhaps Ginny would give them a chance. "She told Harry."

"Told him what?"

"About you and what happened after the ball." Cho cleared her throat and looked at Brie's widening eyes. "He was quite shocked, but I think he understands what Ginny means to you. They had a little talk," the Chinese girl reassured.

Brie sighed with relief, deflating into the plush pillow. "Where is she?"

Cho glanced behind at the door. "I sent Harry to get her from Gryffindor Tower. We told her to take a nap before coming to see you." Brie closed her eyes.

"I know I don't say this often enough," the red-head whispered, "but I'm so glad I met you, Cho." She felt Cho grab her hand and heard the beginnings of sniffles and quiet sobs.

"Me, too, Brie," the other girl replied, trying not to choke on her tears. "Me, too."

Brie suppressed her laughter. "Sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, yes, you did!" Cho huffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "I'll be back. I have to get some tissue."

The red-head only smiled triumphantly. It was so easy to make Cho cry. Every time Brie got her to tear up, she'd get a slap to her head. She heard the door open and close gently. _Wow, that was fast._ "Hey, how long have I been here? I forgot to ask."

Instead of an answer, her hand was picked up and pressed against a face. Brie could feel the wetness caused by the tears that were running down over her fingers. She smiled. "Aww, there's no reason to cry. I'm all right." She heard more sobs and felt even more tears falling. Geez, was Cho really that glad to see her awake? Brie chuckled and opened her arms, grunting against the pain in her side. She tilted her head to feel the wavy tresses - wait - _wavy_? The red-head pushed the body away at an arm's length and opened her eyes. "Ginny..."

Brie used her hands to feel the contours of the fifth-year's face, the lines she had memorized so long ago. Damn her sight! She brought a hand to rub at her eyes, hopefully wishing her vision would clear up. "Don't worry," Ginny said. "Madam Pomfrey said you'd have trouble seeing for a couple of days. In time, it will return."

"But I want to see you."

"You will...soon enough. For now, I'm just glad you're alive." Brie could barely contain herself when Ginny embraced her again.

They didn't talk, content in the silence that passed between them. Ginny sat on the bed beside her and rested her head against Brie's shoulder, holding the older girl's hand in her own. "Ginny?" The fifth-year turned her head to nuzzle her face in Brie's neck. She had missed the close companionship they had shared. To think she would never have experienced it again was horrifying. "About that day...when we - "

"Forget it," Ginny cut her off. "It never happened."

"Then what about us?" the seventh-year dared to venture.

She felt Ginny take a deep breath before releasing a long sigh. Brie felt Ginny gently cup her face in her hand, lifting her sightless eyes to meet her blue ones. "I do need time, Brie. I don't know how much, but I do know this," she said, reaching for her hands, "I want to try." Looking down to see their clasped hands and back up through her fiery fall of bangs, Brie nodded. "I do want to try. Just be patient with me, okay?"

_End Flashback_

"Okay," Brie whispered to the quiet recesses of her room. Reading her watch, she noted classes were over. Ginny, Cho, and Harry said they'd come to help her with all the stuff she'd accumulated over the last few days catching up on work.

The Ravenclaw picked up her sketchpad and pencil to continue her drawing. Would Ginny like it better if it were colored in? Watercolors? Maybe she should try an small oil on canvas or perhaps pastels. Charcoal would be interesting, but it left her hands stained for days and was particularly hard to use for details.

"Your mother neglected to tell me you were an artist," a voice rang from the doorway.

Brie looked up to see a short, round old woman closing the door behind her. "Who are you?" she asked, wishing for her wand. Too many freaky things had happend already, however, Brie sensed a warm and vaguely familiar aura around the woman.

"Who do you think I am?" the woman questioned.

Brie looked her over. Her silver hair was tied back in a neat French braid and her green eyes sparkled with an undying youth. Brie stared into those orbs. She saw love, mirth, wisdom, sadness, and loneliness. That's when she noticed the tiny music sphere on a gold chain around the woman's neck. Brie returned her gaze to those green eyes - her mother's eyes. _Her _eyes. Feeling the tears welling up within her, Brie felt herself trembling. Unable to say anything, the red-head exhaled sharply, letting a sob and tear escape her.

"Oh, my dear girl," the old woman cooed, opening her arms. Brie flew out of her bed and flung her arms around her grandmother. For seventeen years she'd been denied the right to hug her grandmother, to communicate to her, to hear about the things that this woman had experienced. What had her mother been thinking when she had kept her grandmother, needless to say her twin sister, secret from her? To protect her she'd said. Brie shook her head of the pain and focused on the joy she was finding in her grandmother's arms.

"Grandmother," Brie gasped. The word sounded foreign.

"Brie...my little belle."

o o o o o o o

They saw Ginny approaching from the other side of the corridor. "Hi, Ginny," Harry greeted.

"Harry. Cho. Care to join me?" she said, pushing the door open and standing aside.

"Thank you," the seventh-year replied, stepping through. Harry only winked at his younger friend.

Madam Pomfrey let them in without question. Her patient would be released the next morning, so her visitors wouldn't be a hassle. The three students greeted her a good afternoon and made their way toward a private room where Brie was staying.

o o o o o o o

"Is that what she's so afraid of?" Brie asked, disbelieving the old woman's words.

"Your mother was never fond of her lineage," June commented. "It is unfortunate your Aunt Brianna died. She loved music and everything that was tied to it."

"Mom said I was named after Aunt Brianna with a little bit of Dad's heritage thrown into the mix." Brie rolled her eyes. "I don't know if it was such a good idea. I mean, my name's so weird!"

June laughed heartily. It was so good to hear Brie's voice after seemingly countless years. "Would you like to learn?"

"Do you mean to become a spheresmith?" The old woman nodded, hoping Brie would say yes. Too much time had passed since she'd found out about her granddaughters' births. "Yes! I don't know what I'll be doing after Hogwarts. I've never been particularly good at anything except maybe Charms and most of the time Transfiguration. Will I be able to?"

"You have Calista blood running through your veins. Of course, you will be able to do it."

Brie shared a good laugh with June. This was it! She would be able to spend time with her grandmother and put her artistic skills to use. "I guess the line won't end with me after all," the red-head smiled.

At this, June's face fell a little. Not much, but enough for Brie to know that she said something that hit a nerve. "Grandmother? What's the matter? Did I say something?"

"No, my belle," she reassured her. "I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. Hopefully nothing bad will come to you, but I can feel that spirits are rising and Lady Jhalei's dying wish will be fulfilled."

"How?" Brie questioned. "I'm still alive and events surrounding the Dark Lord have been subdued."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," June requested. "I don't think I could bear to lose you, too." The red-head pulled her grandmother into her arms, reassuring her with a promise and calming words.

"Oh, you have company," Ginny's voice came from the door.

Brie looked up at the surprised faces of her three friends. She motioned for them to come inside. "It's all right. Come here. I want to introduce you." Ginny rounded the bed to Brie's other side while Harry and Cho made themselves comfortable at the table. "Grandmother," Brie pointed at Cho and Harry, "that's my good friend, Cho Chang and -- "

"Mr. Potter," the old woman cut in. "I hope those music spheres have met your needs."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, they have," he replied and looked at Brie's shocked expression. "We've met before."

"Oh, well, that saves me the trouble," she beamed. Taking Ginny's hand and smiling at the fifth-year, Brie turned to her grandmother. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, June Cohen. Grandmother, this is my..._friend_...Ginny Weasley."

June looked at the radiant smiles they gave each other and their intertwined hands. Any other person might have brushed it off as a friendly gesture, but June saw what most failed to notice - how Brie had reached out for the other girl, how Ginny was lightly stroking Brie's hand with her free one, how they smiled and stared unabashedly at each other. She had lived, not worked, in a trade that required a person to see beyond the masks and far beneath the surface to create the most precious of treasures. Those treasures could express that which cannot be expressed in words, but they still fell short of the experiences their creators wished to proclaim.

"My belle," June gently called her. Brie broke her gaze from Ginny. "All this time I believed our legacy would end in disaster, but seeing you and your _friends_...I never would have imagined love would end it all."

"Grandmother, what are you saying?"

"The Calista _bloodline _will end with you, my belle. I can only hope their legacy will not be forgotten because of an untimely accident. Perhaps it will be remembered through you..." the old witch looked at Ginny with a knowing smile, "...and Miss Weasley."

With that, the old witch stood and headed toward the door, saying her farewell to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw couples. Brie stared the retreating figure as she contemplated her parting words. What had she meant by that? "Did anyone understand what she said?" Cho asked, looking at the blank faces of Brie and Ginny.

"I understand." The three women looked at Harry. He, in turn, cast a guilty look toward all of them. "Lady Jhalei's wish to have Belle's, her sister's final song performed by a worthy songstress and to be contained in a music sphere of her descendants creation will be completed...somehow. June knows this because it has been said that Jhalei's wish will be fulfilled at the end of her line. The line will end because two women cannot continue famliy trees the same way a man and woman can." Green met green as Harry looked at Brie. "The line will end because you are in love with Ginny."

o o o o o o o

**Author's Note:** Is the fog finally lifting? It is? Well, then, please be a dear and click that little button below to let me know.


End file.
